Of Seminars and Men
by tshapo-chi
Summary: Two men, each tired of their empty love life. Chance encounters will have them entering a world neither could have ever imagined. AU ZoSan Yaoi
1. Prologue

Prologue

A lone figure stood on the balcony of his hotel suite. The night air gently ruffling his blond hair. He had removed his suit jacket when he entered the room, hanging it on the back of chair. His tie was removed shortly after, along with his black dress shoes. Now all that remained were his slacks and an unbuttoned blue shirt. Smoke drifted up from the cigarette caught between his lips. Long fingers rubbed at his temples in a worthless attempt to be rid of the growing pain in his head. It had been a long day, filled with boring lectures and even worse ideas. How he hated these seminars. But, as the head chef, he could no sooner shirk this duty than deny his love of the kitchen.

At the age of 23, he was the youngest person to be named head chef at the restaurant. His culinary skills were nationally renowned. He had been asked to cater to royalty on several occasions. It was things like this that fueled his desire to be the best. He wished his mentor could see him now. Of course he'd probably kick him in the head and tell him to get back to work instead of being here, but still. The old man taught him everything he knew. He took him in from the streets and gave him hope. In a short amount of time, he went from nothing, to the most desired chef in the city. His youth and good looks helped considerably as well.

Ah, the ladies. How he did love them. Their grace and beauty, combined with their soft, smooth skin, would probably be his downfall. He would do almost anything for a pretty face. So many women had graced his bed that he lost count a long time ago. They would slip their hotel keys in his jacket pocket as he walked by, hoping to entice him to visit them later that day. Many times he found himself having to refuse some of the offers due to the limited amount of hours he had free. But tonight… Tonight was different. Tonight he refused them all.

What was the point? All they wanted was a good fuck. That should have been enough to stroke his ego to satisfaction, but even being considered a magnificent lover could only console you so far. His body might have been happy at one point, but lately he had been longing for something more. Just one night, he wanted to be the one being pleased. For once, he wanted to be the one to relinquish control and be completely dominated. He was tired of living up to the expectations of all the women he met. He was tired of being used. He no longer wanted to feel like a common whore. What he wanted was love.

Frustrated and angry with himself, he threw the spent cigarette in the flower pot on the rail and headed back into the room. He quickly redressed and headed to the bar located on the first floor of the luxurious hotel he was currently staying in. He didn't want to be alone right now.

His shift had just ended and he was grateful. Today had been stressful to say the least. Two attempted muggings, one misplaced piece of luggage, a very angry customer who was also very wrong, and the innocent little girl at the front desk was caught stealing people's credit card information. Being the head of security for an exclusive hotel definitely had its fair share of excitement. The only thought on his mind right now was to have a drink, or maybe four or five.

He stopped by his office and changed into a pair of faded jeans and a white t-shirt. His neatly combed green hair was quickly worked into a stylish mess. Squeaky dress shoes were traded for comfortable black boots, and three dangling gold earrings finished his look. Happy with the transformation, he headed to the hotel bar. Robin should be there tonight, so he knew he would get served the good stuff.

Upon entering the bar, the first thing he noticed was a slightly larger than normal female crowd had gathered. There must be some celebrity here tonight. Wonderful. Just what he needed. Damn women and their high pitched voices, swooning over any guy with a pretty face and a thick wallet. They could rot in hell for all he cared. He would just make his way to his normal spot at the end of the bar and hope that they all caught some sick disease and died. The only problem was that there was already someone in his spot. Well, that would have to change real quick. Who in the world did that stupid blond think she was sitting in his seat?

"Oi, you're in my spot Blondie." His voice was gruff, uncaring if his pissy attitude was showing. He needed a drink, and be damned if some bitch was going to make him sit somewhere other than where he sat every night after work for the last five years. "Did you hear me? I said move it wench."

The blond let out a snort of a laugh, and turned towards him. "Fuck off, Marimo. I ain't in the mood. Sit yourself somewhere else."

The security guard's shocked black eyes met with an annoyed bright blue one. Silky golden hair covered half of the person's face, while the visible eye was accented by a curiously curled eyebrow. The shock came from the fact that this wasn't a woman at all. It was an extremely handsome, lean, young man. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all. If nothing else, he could have some fun at this prick's expense.

"Well you see, we have a problem here. I really like that seat. It's the one I always sit at after a long day at work." The guard's voice turned sultry. "I might be willing to share, but you'd have to ask real nice."

It was the blonde's turn to look shocked. He took a moment to look over the man addressing him. Taller than himself by an inch or two, he thought. Broad muscular shoulders and chest were accented by the fitted cotton shirt. The jeans were probably the guy's favorite pair, considering how they seemed to mold to his body without the look of discomfort. Short, messy green hair and dark sultry eyes accented the tan skin and strong jaw line. The blond shook his head realizing he had just been checking the guy out.

"Just what makes you think I'd want to share with a moronic bastard such as yourself?"

The green-haired man smiled and offered his hand. "Zoro. And you?"

The blond looked at the hand skeptically. 'What the hell. This night is shit anyway.' He took the hand firmly in his own. "Sanji. I like this seat, and you're not sittin' in my lap, so you might as well sit in the next one down."

AN: This just came to me a while back. It's been nagging at the back of my mind so I thought I'd write it down. It'll be short. Only a few chapters. I probably could have made it a one-shot, but I decided to break it up a little. Chap 1 is written and Chap 2 is started, so this will probably be posted every other day or so. We'll see. You know how life likes to step in and mess things up.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Well here it is. Chapter 1. I hope you like it. I know I do.

Chapter 1

Zoro's laugh came from deep in his chest. This guy was different than the rest. He wasn't intimidated by the rough exterior, nor was he all over him for the open invitation. Maybe tonight he could finally find a person to have a conversation with. Too many nights had he come here to sit alone with his drink. Men and women alike would proposition him, some even offering money in return for his _company_. The only things that caught his interest were in a bottle or a brawl. Well, that and this intriguing spitfire sitting in his favorite seat.

The sound of Zoro's laughter was welcoming to Sanji's ears, and he relaxed immediately. He pulled another cigarette from his pack and offered one to the newcomer. He watched as the man unknowingly presented him with a perfect view of his well toned ass as he leaned over the bar to get his own drink. His hands shook slightly as he struck a flame on his lighter. Sanji jumped at the bartender's voice.

"You know, all you have to do is ask, Bushido-san." A lovely woman with black hair appeared in front of the pair. Her disapproving glare was narrowed at the bottle in the guard's hand.

"Ah, but Robin, my dear, if I did that where would all the fun be?" Zoro grinned mischievously at her. One could tell this was a common occurrence between the two of them. She shook her head and placed a glass in front of him. Her attention was taken away as another customer approached the bar.

"She seems sweet. You two close?" Sanji asked. He entertained himself with blowing smoke rings in the shape of hearts.

"What, Robin? Nah, we just work together. She's dating some engineer named Franky. Kind of a freaky looking guy, but got a good heart. He thinks the world of her. I hear he's going to propose to her soon." Zoro poured himself a drink. It looked like tonight he was going to be drinking it warm. Robin wasn't even giving him ice this time. At least she let him keep the bottle. That was a change. He watched the long slender fingers bring the cigarette back to the thin lips. "So what about you? You gotta girl? Some sweet dame back wherever it is you come from?"

"I'm beginning to believe that women are highly overrated." Sanji sat staring at the empty glass before him. He knew he had already had enough, but the pain in his chest told him to go ahead and have another. If he kept smoking this way, he'd need another pack before sunrise. "No matter how chivalrous you are, they always want more. You could give them your last drop of blood, and they would ask you where the rest was. Nothing you do can satisfy them. They just want and want and want…"

Zoro took it upon himself to pour the man another drink from his bottle. He looked like he needed it.

"That's why I don't even bother with them. They aren't worth it. Always concerned with what they look like or what the latest fashion is. If you can find me one that can hold a decent conversation, doesn't care if I wear the latest fashions, and can go toe to toe with me in a fight, then I'll be interested. Otherwise, I'll just keep myself happy." Zoro downed the contents of his glass in one large gulp. Fortunately for him, tomorrow was his day off. Normally the smell of smoke turned him off, but somehow the smell coming from this guy did nothing but calm him. He took note that the guy had lit up yet another in the short time he had gotten there. He began to wonder about the man next to him. What was a guy like this doing here anyway?

"So, what brings you to my hotel? You here on business or just for a visit?"

Sanji looked up from his glass and removed his cigarette. "There's a cooking seminar at the Convention Hall downtown. I'm giving a class there. Not that you'd be interested." Zoro watched as he brought the glass to his lips. He took a sip of the drink and winced. "Oi, what the hell is this shit? You tryin' to kill me?"

Zoro laughed. "Just good old fashioned whiskey. Probably a bit unrefined for your tastes though. I thought you'd be able to handle it."

"Just shut up and pour me another." Sanji sat his glass in front of the aggregating man. In the back of his mind a little voice kept saying this was a bad idea. He would definitely need another pack tonight.

They argued back and forth for about an hour. Nothing harsh, just bickering. Sanji had managed to slow down on the chain smoking, and Zoro made sure to always fill his own glass more than the cook's. It was almost as if they were old friends keeping each other company. Soon the bottle was empty and they grew quiet. Each was lost in their own thoughts. Several times women of all ages and beauty tried to attract their attention. Neither took any notice, and soon the attempts stopped altogether.

"You mentioned you work here. So just what is it that you do?" Sanji had been wondering about that for a while now.

"Head of Security. I'm the one that keeps you safe here. I get to throw out the deviants and bash in the heads of the thieves. Not as much as I'd like, but you know. I have to make a living somehow. One day I'll have enough saved to do what I really want."

"Oh, yah? What's that? Buy a ship and become a pirate. Pillaging off the innocent travelers of the sea." Sanji laughed at the image of the green haired man on the deck of a pirate ship holding a sword in one hand and a bag of treasure in the other. The laughter died when he realized how good the man looked in his mind without a shirt. He shook his head. Maybe he should have taken one of those ladies up on their offer. His pack was empty, a clear sign to call it a night.

Zoro scoffed at the blonde's amusement. "No. I want to open my own dojo. I want to teach others how to fight."

Sanji thought about what he said a moment. "So that's why Robin calls you Bushido-san. Makes sense now." He turned to get up from his seat and stumbled. Zoro caught him before he fell.

"Whoa, now. I think you've had enough for the night. Let's see about getting you back to your room, ok? I'll help you there. What number is it?" Zoro pulled the thin man's body up against his own trying to steady him.

The smell of nicotine and spices filled his nose as his face brushed against the soft golden hair. It was intoxicating. Their bodies seemed to mold together as Sanji leaned into his hold. Zoro closed his eyes, and tried to calm his waking desire. He kept reminding himself that this was another man he was holding, not some broad. The blond was pushing his self control to its limit. It had been a long time since he had been with anyone and his body was reminding him of this. He had gotten tired of all the games people would play and decided nothing was worth it. Since then, he had taken care of himself. Granted it wasn't as effective, but it held his lust at bay. Until now, that is.

Sanji felt the strong arms circle his body and leaned into the embrace. The warmth soaked into him, spreading a flame of longing in its wake. His hands reached forward and touched Zoro's upper thighs. Long slender fingers trailed up the worn jeans, across firm mounds of muscle, and meeting at the dip in the small of the back. Sanji interlaced his fingers and turned his head to nuzzle into the tan neck. The thought that this was not a beautiful woman never crossed his mind. He felt so warm, so secure, and so safe. It was a new feeling, and a very welcome one.

Zoro thought he was going to lose it. When Sanji's fingertips started to trail up his thighs and over his ass, he had to bite his lip not to let out a groan of pleasure. He could feel himself beginning to harden when Sanji started nuzzling his neck. There was no way the bastard could know that his neck was his weak spot. They needed to get out of here and quick. Already they were drawing the attention of the women in the place. It wouldn't be good to let them all see just how much the man in his arms was affecting him. Nor did he think the blond would appreciate knowing he put on such a public display.

"Robin, you happen to know what room this guy is in. I think he's had enough tonight, so I'm gonna make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Zoro shifted his hold on the living temptation in his arms trying to hide his own arousal.

"Yes, of course. He had me charge his drinks to his room, so I have it right here. He's in 424. I believe his key is in his right jacket pocket. Do you need help?" Robin put the ticket back in the register and reached for the phone.

"No, we'll be fine. Besides I have my own key if needs be." Zoro tried to move Sanji to an easier hold to walk beside him. It would be awkward on both of them if he had to carry the inebriated man through the lobby.

"Come on now Sleeping Beauty. You gotta help me out here a little. You're lucky I can walk in a straight line myself right now." He chuckled as he helped the cook get positioned at his side. He had his arm around the slim waist and the blonde's arm over his broad shoulders. He threw his free hand up in a half wave. "Night, Robin. I'll take care of the tab when I come in to work."

"Goodnight, Bushido-san. Make sure to take good care of Cook-san," Robin called out. She smiled secretively as she watched them stumble thru the lobby to the elevator doors.

"Oh my God. That poor guy is about to get violated. Can you believe that bastard? Someone should call security. That's just sick." A redhead approached the bar. She had tried several times before the gruff security guard entered to woo the blonde. She had only met resistance at every attempt. It irked her to no end.

"That _bastard_ just happens to work in security here at the hotel. He was doing his job seeing to the welfare of our guest. If you wish to be able to return, I suggest you go back to your table and finish your drink quietly." There was something intimidating about the soft spoken raven. She never seemed to anger at anyone other than the head of security, but everyone obeyed her immediately when she gave an order. Maybe that was why she was in charge here.

The girl gave a jealous look at the doorway and walked back to her seat. Maybe she could sneak up there later tonight and help him with his aching head. With that thought in mind, she turned her attention back to the others at the table and joined the conversation.

At the elevator doors, Zoro was having a hard time keeping someone's wandering hands in respectable places. Namely away from his ass. Usopp, the bellhop, was doing his best to not breakdown and laugh out loud. He could see the frustrated look on the larger man's face and the slight tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. In all the time they had known each other, Usopp had never seen the man blush. This was a new discovery. He tried to slyly take out his phone and snap a picture of the two men. He managed to get two shots before getting caught.

"If you wish to keep your job, let alone you life, you'll delete those immediately." Zoro growled out.

Usopp jumped and shoved his phone back in his pocket. "Zoro, sir. I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just checking to see if my lovely wife, Kaya, sent me a message. If you remember, we're having a baby soon."

"Oh yah, I remember someone saying something about that. Congratulations. I hope it looks like her, though. I'd hate foraaaaah… Damn it! Stop that!"

Sanji giggled as Zoro fought to get his hands out of his front pocket. The cook had slipped his other arm to Zoro's waist when he was occupied with the bellhop. He took advantage of the long nose man's distraction and decided to try to fish the contents out of the worn jeans. He was curious as to what the man had in there that would cause such an odd bulge. Somewhere in the back of his conscience, he knew what he was doing would be considered wrong. But the alcohol had taken over his thought process and he really didn't care. There was something about this tan god-like figure, currently struggling to detach him, that made him want to have his hands all over it. He had never felt that way toward any man before in his life. He was a ladies man, completely. He liked their long legs, their ample breast, and the long hair. He was not attracted to the short hair, strong jaw, wide shoulders, flat stomach, tight ass… Oh, God, he was. Just thinking of having his legs wrapped around the firm body was making him hard. Then it occurred to him. The bulge. There was a good probability that what he was after wasn't exactly in the pockets. Maybe it was in the pants.

Zoro had never been more thankful for the elevator than he was at that moment. This guy was driving him crazy. If he had been a woman, he probably would have already taken him to the office, or supply room, and nailed him. The alcohol in his system was telling him it didn't matter, but his mind kept saying how wrong it would be. Unfortunately his body decided to side with the alcohol and rebel against him. He saw tears rolling down Usopp's face from laughter, just as the door closed.

Zoro reached over and pressed the number for Sanji's floor. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and groaned. He could not be even thinking of this. Yah, it had been a long time since he had sex with someone, but this was another man they were talking about. He had and idea of the fundamentals, but never had he even thought he himself would be in position to use them. Something hot and wet trailed from his throat up over his Adam's apple to his chin. He opened his eyes to look down into a glazed blue orb peering at him from a drunken flushed face, framed by soft golden hair.

Sanji was definitely a sight to behold. Lust was shown all over his face, his body language writing 'Take me!' in blinking neon. He smiled up at the shocked tan face, and Zoro was lost. He would later blame everything on the alcohol, but truly it was madness that took over. He grabbed Sanji by the lapels of his suit jacket and forced their lips together in a harsh semblance of a kiss. Sanji reached around and was finally able to grasp the muscular backside of the taller man in both hands. He pulled them closer and ground their hips together, both of them hardening at the action. Zoro moaned loud and slid his hands up the flat chest and into the silky tresses. He swept his tongue across Sanji's lips, diving in when they parted readily. Sanji's tongue met his in the fierce battle for dominance, each man not willing to give in, but wanting to make sure to taste every part of the other. Zoro nipped and bit causing erotic moans from the aroused cook. They both jumped when the elevator dinged and the doors began to open.

Zoro looked down at Sanji. He took in the desire clearly written, and the swollen lips. Both were evidence that this was something the blonde was willing to participate in. What was he thinking? Was he really so desperate for sex that he would have it with some random _guy_ that he had just met in the bar? What would come of this? Then again, what could it hurt? He'd be gone in the next day or so. He'd never have to see him again. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Sanji took a shaky step backwards to the open doors. Zoro's brow rose in question. A blush rose on Sanji's face as he smiled shyly and nodded his head in the direction of his room. Zoro smirked. That was about as much of an invitation as he was going to get, and it was all he needed. He followed the unsteady blond down the hall to his door. Sanji fumbled, searching his pockets for the key card. Zoro pressed his lips to the exposed skin just above the blue dress shirt. He used his nose to move the hair out of the way, licking and placing butterfly kisses all the while. When he noticed the trouble Sanji was having with the key, he took it into his own hands and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Just so you guys know. This chap has been edited to hold revised content. If you want to read the full version, just visit my homepage or go to AdultFanFiction. Both have the original story there. I'd love it if you still left me a review here if you've been reading it, but I understand if you don't. I'll just have to cry more.

Chapter 2

They had barely gotten into the room when Sanji slammed Zoro against the closed door and attacked his mouth with vigor. All his senses had been lost. He only felt the fire that had grown deep within him. No woman had ever made him feel like this. It was exciting and new and frightening and he loved every minute of it. This was what his life was missing.

Their lips, tongues and teeth met in a fierce battle for dominance. Sanji tore at Zoro's shirt, trying to reach skin. Finally prying the offending material out of the tight jeans, he flattened his hands across washboard abs and slid them up to the chiseled chest. It was a very different sensation. Women were soft and supple, their breast malleable. They were narrower, smaller boned, and not nearly as strong as this. Sanji felt Zoro's muscles twitch as he ran rough hands over bare skin. His thumb traced along the wide scar that started at the collarbone and made its way down diagonally to the waist, then back again. All the while, the cook was invading the man's mouth. Sanji had never felt this alive.

Zoro released control to the blonde. He didn't want this new feeling to end. This stranger had awakened a beast that had been hiding within the sun-kissed muscular shell of his body. When Sanji ripped his shirt out of his pants, he felt a slight twinge of uncertainty. Then the calloused hands began to move and all was lost to pleasure. The feather light touches across his scar sent shivers down his spine. He wove his fingers back into the soft strands of hair and forced their mouths apart. Quickly, their positions were reversed and Zoro had his prey pinned to the door. He needed to regain the upper hand on the situation before he lost himself completely. Tilting the blonde's head he placed his lips on the top of Sanji's ear and traced the shell with his tongue. He left off by pulling the lobe gently between his teeth, causing the cook to take in a sharp hiss of breath. Zoro continued down the slender neck, sucking and nibbling.

He began to work at the suit jacket with haste. He needed to have his hands on this body just like they were on him. Large buttons were undone quickly, and the jacket thrown aside to a forgotten corner. The small buttons of the dress shirt proved to be more difficult. Frustrated, Zoro grabbed each side and ripped the shirt open, sending buttons scattering everywhere. He received a sharp blow to the head. Where it came from he had no idea. The cook's hands were currently resting on his chest.

"Watch it, asshole. I really liked this shirt." Sanji growled up at him.

Zoro smirked at the upset man. "Then you might want to help with the belt if you don't want to lose the pants too."

Sanji's eyes widened for a brief second before narrowing. He shoved the amused man back a few steps, toed off his polished shoes and slowly began to unbuckle the fastenings of the black slacks. He heard the thud of Zoro's boots as they were kicked off to the side. The sound of a zipper being released caused him to glance in that direction. Zoro's shirt was no where to be seen. The guard's pants were currently being pulled off well tanned legs. His muscular visage was silhouetted perfectly by the moonlight streaming in from the balcony. Sanji felt slightly intimidated by the larger man's physique. When it came to muscles, he was definitely lacking. He knew he had a trim, lean body, though because he practiced Savate. This was a fact that few people in his current life knew. It did give him the advantage of being very flexible, something he thought he might be putting to use here shortly.

Zoro pushed down his jeans to reveal dark green boxer briefs which outlined his well toned ass, and left no doubt to his current state of arousal. He flashed an annoyed look at the half dressed cook as he tossed his jeans out of the way, and advanced forward. Sanji was shaken out of his stupor when rough hands slid around his waist pulled him against a hard body. He had little time to register the lust in Zoro's eyes before he his mouth was pried open with the force of the other's tongue. Sanji went weak in the knees. This man's kisses were like liquid desire that made its way into every pore of his body and fueled the flame within. He grabbed the barely clad hips and rocked against Zoro relishing in the feel of the well endowed erection against his. He thought he would explode on the spot when Zoro pulled down his zipper and slid a hand into his boxers. The pants fell in a pool around his ankles.

"Kami, yesssss." Sanji threw his head back and groaned. Zoro's lips were trailing down his throat. Something in the back of his mind told him there would be numerous marks he would have to try to cover tomorrow. The stirring sensation in his loins made him not care. The dress shirt that had been hanging open on his shoulders slipped off and trapped his arms from their full range of motion. He had yet to unbutton the cuffs, so the troublesome garment was proving difficult to remove. Sanji grabbed onto Zoro's upper arms to keep from falling to the floor.

They stumbled across the room, the blonde stepping out of his slacks in the process. Zoro was in agony. He slid his other hand into the boxers and pushed them off of the slim hips. He lifted the cook by his ass. Sanji immediately wrapped his long legs around the guard's middle.

Sanji pushed down and rotated his hips. He felt rather than heard the pleasured growl. When Zoro dropped him in the middle of the bed, he began to claw at the sleeves of his shirt. He needed that damn thing off now. He wanted to have his hands on the tanned skin, rubbing and touching.

With a growl of his own, Sanji gave another strong yank at the fabric. He scowled at the amused look on Zoro's face as he tossed the ruined shirt to the floor. Sanji's hands slid to the green haired man's waistline and began to edge down the tight fabric. Getting the idea, Zoro took a hold of the green fabric and pealed it from his body. Each took the time to admire the other.

Zoro stood in the moonlight, a light sheen of sweat covered his almost evenly tanned body and it made Sanji wonder if the man walked around naked in the sun during the summer. The thought made a lecherous smile appear on his lips. Zoro quirked his brow at the unexpected expression. He looked down at Sanji with hungry eyes. The blonde was truly a sight to behold.

Sanji had been with enough women to have a general idea of what was going to happen. The feelings this man had brought out in him were like nothing he had ever experienced before. He felt wanton, yet wanted. More wanted than he had ever felt before. Sanji didn't want this to end. He needed this man to attack him. He needed to be pinned down and dominated. He would probably throw this Marimo out of the room if he dared to be gentle.

Sanji reached out to Zoro. Before he could touch him, his hands were jerked above his head and secured beneath a firm grip. His mouth, jaw and neck were attacked with vigor. The licks and nips on his neck turned rough. A slight color rushed to his cheeks as he realized just how loud he was moaning at the actions. His hips lifted off the bed, trying to close the distance between their bodies and gain more friction. Each time he raised, his goal backed away. He grunted in annoyance, and began fighting the hold on his wrists.

Unaware of the struggle, Zoro continued his torture. For once, he knew he didn't have to hold back his aggression. He went after the lithe body below him with a vengeance. He nipped, bit, sucked and squeezed to the full extent of his desire. The erotic moaning he earned sent waves of excitement across his heated skin. The blonde's hips bucked again and this time gained contact. Zoro lifted his head from the abused pale skin with a gasp. Their eyes met and the lust and desire was mirrored in the other.

It finally clicked what was about to happen. Sanji wove his fingers into the short locks. Though they were wet with sweat, they were soft to the touch. The pressure was odd, but not painful anymore.

"Holy, shit! Kami. Do that again." Whatever Marimo, so named because he had now forgotten the guy's name, had just hit sent jolts of pleasure over his entire body. He never knew a pleasure spot was located there. Now that he did, he would certainly file it away for future use.

Zoro froze at the blonde's shout. Worried he had done something wrong, he started to remove his hands. The hoarse plea encouraged him to double his efforts.

"Can't take much more." Sanji panted. He could feel the pressure building up.

Zoro fumbled for the bottle of lotion and poured a generous amount onto his palm. He'd be lucky to last very long at all. With a final nip to the swollen rose colored lips, he leaned back and lifted those long legs he was growing to love, over his shoulders.

"Fuck, you're tight. Mmmm so good." Zoro prided himself in his control of his body, but this minx was testing him at every corner.

Sanji tried to relax like he knew he should. He should have known it would hurt some. When Zoro began to place light kisses on his temple, he grew angry. He didn't want sweetness he wanted the rough and tough badass he met in the bar.

"Baka ero-cook." Zoro hissed. He too had forgotten his lover's name.

"Fuck you Marimo. Just shut-up and move already. I'm not going to break."

"As you wish princess."

Sanji's eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a lustful moan. Zoro took it as his cue to continue and began to aim for that spot as much as possible. The feeling was as close to perfect as he had ever experienced. A very tight ass, long lean legs, soft blonde hair, and a mouth that was perfect for kissing as well as cursing. The cook let out a string of expletives as Zoro increased his pace.

"Fuck. Me. Harder. Damn it." Sanji bucked his hips to meet the man's down thrust. Both let out loud moans of pleasure. Zoro shifted up higher on his knees and pushed Sanji's legs to his chest. He marveled at the ease in which he was able to get the man into that position. "YES!!"

Sanji could feel his release building. Normally, at this point in his past trysts, he would picture the most beautiful woman he could imagine. It helped him find his completion. Tonight, he had only to stare into dark eyes filled with desire to be sent over the edge. Sanji cried out and dug his hands into the broad shoulders above him. He leaned forward and bit down on the juncture between neck and shoulder, effectively marking the man as his.

When the cook cried out, Zoro could have sworn he heard his name. He looked down at his lover only to smile. The cook had already passed out and was snoring lightly. Zoro barely was able to roll himself off of the smaller man before collapsing onto the bed beside him. He had drunk quite a bit tonight, at least enough to impede his judgment. The blonde drank quite a bit more than he had. It would be a miracle if he could function before noon. His last thought before sleep overtook him was to wonder if either would remember this night clearly.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sitting in the control room was a slightly drooling, shocked to the core, handsome young man with black hair, dark eyes and oddly sporting a nosebleed. Said young man was currently viewing the monitors of the security cameras at the hotel he worked for. It was his turn to take the night shift, something the rest of the crew grudgingly let him do, and he couldn't have been happier. It was the one night he actually seemed to be awake. Normally he would come in here and drift off to sleep almost immediately. This is why the others hated to let him take this shift. They always got caught, but somehow this narcoleptic bastard would get away scott free. Maybe it had something to do with him being in tight with the boss.

Ace rubbed his eyes again and zoomed in with the camera. There was just no way he was seeing this. Thirty minutes ago, he had gotten up to use the bathroom, and when he got back he noticed a familiar face getting into one of the elevators. Ace thought it'd be funny to follow the guy and see what was up. Rarely did he get anything good to give the guy a hard time about. The next thing he knows, his _friend_ was checking the other male occupant of the elevator for cavities… with his tongue. Then the blonde had his hands on that glorious ass everyone was dying to get.

Ace admitted that this blonde guy was hot. He'd have made a pass at him too. Well, that was he would have if he wasn't already involved with someone else. But his friend was a different matter. This was the heart throb of the security division. All of the women wanted him, along with half the men. His well sculpted body, deep voice, cool attitude, and the exotic green hair drew them in. Zoro was number one on the hotel's hot body list, and also number one for turning down every advance. Ace was only number two on the list because everyone knew he was gay, and taken.

He watched the lift doors open, and the invitation was given. Ace scrambled to lock the door and search for a blank disc. What he was about to do would either make him a millionaire or get him killed. Maybe both. He had been given the override code to access the cameras in the hotel guest rooms. These were only used in the event of a police investigation or a disturbance reported. All guests were informed that they were installed, and it was automatically notated on their bill if the cameras were turned on for any reason. Ace watched as the couple stumbled down the hall and to the blonde's door. Room 424. Quickly the codes were punched in and the disc inserted.

The nice thing about the cameras was that they were remote controlled and gave a 360 degree view of the room. Ace turned the camera to the door and zoomed in. The nosebleed he had just gotten under control returned full force. He scrambled for a towel while keeping his eyes on the screen. Holy Shit! There was no way he'd sleep tonight. The only thing this video needed was audio. Too bad that part couldn't get fixed.

He watched as clothes were ripped off and bodies were explored. Ace found his hand in his own pants when he saw this luscious blonde cum. He felt like he was watching a first rate porn movie. The knowledge that he could possibly die from watching this only made him that much harder. His appreciation of his friend grew when Zoro's shorts were removed. He took liberty with the zoom features when the green head went down on the long hard flesh. Ace marveled at the blonde's flexibility. When Zoro bent the man in half, Ace came hard in his hand. By the time he opened his eyes, the two had passed out on the bed.

Ace jumped at the sound of someone trying to open the door. He heard mumbling and then the person started knocking.

"Damn it, Ace. Wake up! Shit, where is the boss when you want him? He always says we're making it up that Ace sleeps all the time and now when I catch him, Zoro's not around." More mumbling ensued.

The now satiated guard looked around the control room for something to clean himself up with. Finding someone's forgotten shirt, he wiped his hands and stomach off before fixing his uniform. The disc was removed and labeled as Cinderella and The Frog Prince. Ace laughed at the insinuations as he turned off the central monitor and reset the codes. He put the disc in his personal bag and made to leave the room to stretch his legs. There were a few people he needed to speak with before morning, and he needed to set the guy outside right. He jerked the door open and stepped out of the way as a body fell to the floor. Apparently they had been leaning on it.

"Hey Johnny, what are you doing down there? And you guys get on to me for laying down on the job." Ace chuckled as he helped the poor guy up.

"Man, Ace, you didn't have to do that." Johnny whimpered. He rubbed his head where it had hit the floor and glared at the overly happy guard.

"Gomen, gomen. Was there something you needed?"

"Hai. Usopp said someone left this on one of the benches in the elevator earlier. I brought it here for safekeeping." The man showed Ace a beautiful red satin purse. "He wasn't with them at the time so he didn't know who it was. Maybe whoever left it will come back for it later."

"Alright. Hey, I'm going to make a round and stretch my legs. Don't forget to log that in. Lock the door when you leave."

The two said their goodbyes and Ace walked down to the Lobby. Johnny stared after him full of curiosity. What was making him so happy? His boyfriend didn't visit him here so that was off the list of ideas. Johnny searched the Camera Room for anything out of the ordinary. Just a couple of children's movies was all he found. Probably for Ace's little brother. That kid never did grow up. Johnny left the room and locked the door as promised. He would do some more searching on his own.

Usopp was whistling a tuneless song when Ace tapped him on the shoulder.

"AAhhh!! Oh, Ace it's just you. You had me scared. I thought it might be Zoro back for me taking a picture of him earlier." The poor bellhop had his hand on his heart like he was trying to prevent it from jumping out.

"Oh really? So just what did you take a picture of? Maybe he and some really hot thing playing around? You know that's asking for trouble." Ace tried to keep his voice as nonchalant as possible. He was fishing for information, but he also knew that getting an honest answer out of this habitual exaggerator would be difficult.

"You're telling me? I know. But I've never seen him so flustered. The guy had his hands practically down Zoro's pants. I … um… oh no. What I mean is… Well, you see… I mean this girl, yah, this _girl_ had her…" Usopp was panicking now. Not only was Zoro going to kill him, but now Ace would spread all kinds of rumors around, and Zoro would kill him even more. Wait, was that possible?

Ace started laughing and threw his arm over the pathetic man's shoulders. "I tell you what. If you send me the pictures on to my phone, I'll keep it to myself. OK?"

Usopp could see the mischievous look and knew it had to be a trap. "Oh no! You'll take them and show Zoro and tell him I did it and then I'll be out of here. No way am I falling for that. I have a wife and a baby on the way. I need my job. You are not getting me to give them to you. No way, no how." He crossed his arms and turned his head in a defiant manner.

Ten minutes later, Ace walked away with the pictures and all details of what had happened at the elevator before the got on. Usopp could be seen for the next hour scratching his head in confusion, trying to figure out just how the guy convinced him to do it.

Robin smiled sweetly at Ace as he entered the bar.

"How is my lovely little lady doing today?" He might be gay, but he was still a charming flirt to anyone of beauty. Robin was definitely beautiful. "Anything of interest tonight? Or is all calm on the front?"

"Everything is fine, Ace-san. Although you might want to keep an eye on that young lady over there. She was trying to gain the attention of a young man in here earlier this evening and became quite upset when she was turned down for another. She may try to gain access to his room later on." Robin nodded her head in the direction of a pretty redhead sitting alone in the corner. She placed a bottle of water on the bar in front of Ace.

"Hmm, thanks for the tip. I'll have the others keep an eye out for her. And, thanks for the water. You always know just what I need." He opened the cap and winked at her. "So what room is this poor sap in?"

"Room 424."

Water sprayed across the bar. Ace had just taken a mouthful when she answered him. The images resurfaced in his mind, causing him to blush deeply.

"Are you alright, Ace-san? Did I say something wrong?" Robin handed him a towel to wipe his face and hands with. She took another and began to wipe down the mess he had made. Something was definitely going on and she was itching to find out what it was. Ace always had such great stories to tell and she knew that tonight she would not be disappointed.

"Uh, no. Nothing at all. Everything's just fine." Ace coughed while his blush deepened. He was dieing to tell someone, but he wanted to gather more information first before coming to conclusions. "So, who did this guy run off with? Had to of been a looker to distract someone from those legs over there."

"Actually, he had a bit too much to drink so I had someone escort him up to his room. I thought he'd be back by now. I wonder what happened." Robin knew the man was holding out on her. She just needed to find out what was so important that he was actually watching what he said.

They stood there eyeing each other up. Neither one blinked. They both had information the other wanted, but both sides refused to go first. The staring contest was lost when the aforementioned redhead walked up. Robin turned in annoyance and went to serve another customer at the other end of the bar.

"Hey, excuse me. You're one of the guards here right?" When Ace nodded to her she continued. "I was just worried about this guy that was in here earlier tonight. He had too much to drink and I wanted to make sure he made it up to his room ok. His name is Sanji. He's in room 424. Could you take me up there to check on him?" Nami smiled as sweetly as she could. This guard didn't look as smart or as tough as the other one. She knew that her feminine wiles would work in her favor this time. She brought her arms closer to her sides and leaned over, giving Ace a perfect view down her shirt. Just too bad there was nothing there that interested him.

Ace was about to say no, when a devilish thought crossed his mind. "Sure miss. I'd be delighted to take you up there. We definitely want to make sure all our guests are properly taken care of. Now can you tell me his last name and what your relationship is to him? I can't have just anyone waltz into his room."

"Oh, sure." Her inner self was doing a victory dance in her head. This would be easier than she thought. "His name is Blackleg Sanji. He's a head cook at the Baratie back in New York. We met at the cooking seminar here in town. I feel so bad for him. That oaf he was sitting with kept giving him some really hard stuff to drink. I hope he'll be ok to give his lecture tomorrow." Nami gave him her best innocent act. She really wanted to get into that guy's room. Her employer had paid her a lot of money to get those recipes from the blonde. It would be her life if she let him down.

Robin walked back over and gave her a cold look. "Need I remind you that _oaf_ is the…"

"Yah, yah, yah. You told me before. He's a guard here too. But I'm sure that he's just one of the lowly underlings. Not like you are, Handsome." She slid up to Ace and traced his uniform patch with her index finger.

Ace removed her hand from his arm and placed it on the counter of the bar.

"Sorry, love. I'm taken. I don't think he would be too appreciative of your hands being all over me. And, since you're not really involved with our guest other than just passing acquaintances, I cannot in good conscience let you into his room. I, however, would be more than happy to check in on him instead. Oh, and that _oaf_ is definitely not an underling. He's the top dog here. Chief Head of Security as a matter of fact." Ace smiled at the crestfallen look on the redhead's face. Nami turned in a huff, and stormed out of the hotel bar.

Ace and Robin raised their water bottles in a mock toast.

"Kanpai." They chimed.

"So Zoro and this Sanji guy. Care to elaborate?" Ace raised his brow in question.

"And here I thought you were here just for my company." Robin faked a hurt look.

"I have some adorable pictures to show you if you do." He teased.

She studied him for a moment before giving in. An hour later, both had large smiles on their faces, and a picture was passed to yet another phone. Ace returned to the control room to watch the newfound lovers as they slept. Not being able to handle it much more, he took out another disc and inserted it. After recording the two of them cuddling together in their sleep for about half an hour he removed the disc and labeled it 'Sleeping Beauties.'

Yes, he was definitely going to die. Better call for reinforcements. He picked up the phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Hey there gorgeous! How's my favorite officer… Yes, yes I know it's the middle of the night… No, I'm not dieing yet, but I might be in the morning… Well, you see… No I'm not in jail, Constantine, now shut up and listen to me… Hey I can tell you to shut up all I want and there's nothing you can do about it… Yah, well you have to come and get me first… Whatever. Hey, when was the last time you spoke to you nephew?... What do you mean 'what nephew' he's the only one you have. You know, tall, muscular, green hair, I work with him, does that ring any bells?... Yah, Zoro. Maybe you should give him a call… No, not right now, but maybe tomorrow around 10 or so… Hang on, I'll send you the picture."

It's amazing how a picture can say a thousand words. In the blink of an eye it was passed yet again. Ace had to take the phone away from his ear due to the volume of the laughter on the other end. Maybe he should start thinking of what he wanted to put on his tombstone. When the laughter died down he brought the phone back.

"So you'll call?... Great… Of course I'm the best. Who else will get on their knees for you?… Yah, I know I'm gonna pay for this… OK. Night, babe… I love you too, Smoker."

A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't get this to you guys sooner. I really thought I had it posted. I feel so bad. Just for me forgetting, I'm going to post the next chapter tonight. I was going to wait, but I think you deserve it.

ja ne,  
chi


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry that I forgot to post. I planned on trying to put about a week between posts, but since I forgot on the last one, I'm being generous. This is extra long, so appreciate. Oh, and last chap as well as this one are not edited for content here. Please give big thanks to my beta **ichigousagi** for all her very hard work. I wouldn't be able to do this without her. Oh, and don't ask about my next chapter. I've been out of state so it's still in the writing process.

Chapter 4

The morning was beautiful and sunny. A hint of clouds was all that could be found in a perfect blue sky. A light breeze swayed the leaves in the trees as bird song and the sound of soft snores filled the air. Sanji sighed and tried to snuggle deeper into the warmth surrounding him. A pair of arms tightened around his waist and he realized he wasn't alone. Ah, Sanji thought he must have given in to that sexy redhead last night. His body ached, but the underlying feeling of sexual satisfaction still lingered. She must have been something else. Usually, he woke up hard no matter how much sex he'd had the night before. Today there wasn't a single hard muscle in his body. Everything was lax in satisfaction. He nuzzled his nose into a firm chest and sighed in contentment. For a moment he considered having another round before he had to get to work. Unfortunately the sound of Fall Out Boy's 'Dance, Dance' broke through his daydream.

Sanji fought out from under the covers to grab his cell phone off the nightstand. The quick movements caused a horrible pounding in his head, and pain was shooting up his lower spine. His stomach started to protest. Just how much did he drink last night?

"Moshi, moshi. Sanji speaking." He mumbled.

"_Sanji-kun! Where are you, mon ami? Mon Dieu! You were supposed to be here almost an hour ago. Your presentation is in 90 minutes. Merde, you can't afford to be late."_ The horrific sound of a bad French accent filled his ears.

"Hai, Bon Kurei-san. I'm com… Wait! What did you say! Kuso!" Sanji sat up quickly and almost passed out. His stomach churned and he ran for the bathroom, dropping the phone on the bed. Pain jolted thru his lower body and head as he raced to make it to the toilet in time.

Zoro halfway opened his eyes to see a blurred slender frame with blonde hair rushing to the bathroom. He searched for the source of the irritating noise and found the open phone. He picked it up and listened for a moment. Most of what was being said was French, so he didn't understand. The rest was just nonsense.

"Oi, shut the hell up. She'll be there soon." He growled out and slapped the phone shut. He then tossed it onto the floor and buried his head in the pillow. It still lingered with the smell of lavender, unknown spices and nicotine. He could hear the _woman_ in the bathroom throwing up. She must have been drinking at the bar with him. Since he got a nice view of her naked ass, he assumed they'd had sex. For some reason the fact that he did it with a complete stranger didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. What bothered him was his not remembering it. With the way his body felt, he must have enjoyed it, but who was it with? He didn't remember talking to any woman last night other than Robin. He did remember a blonde though. Vaguely. Zoro's head was pounding and he realized his own stomach was slightly unsettled. He'd just think about it later when he wasn't so hung over. He pulled the blanket up over his ears and decided to sleep it off. Seconds later he was out.

Sanji flushed the commode, hobbled to the sink and hunched over to rinse out his mouth. His body started to shake as he looked up into the mirror. Staring back at him was a complete stranger. This could not be his reflection at all. He quickly straightened up and another shot of pain erupted from his ass. All color drained from his face as the realization hit him. The pair of arms that were around him were quite strong and not very small. The chest he had been sleeping on had no protrusions. It was flat and very firm. Kami, he slept with a man! And worse, he had been uke.

He leaned against the countertop trying to keep from falling to the floor. This couldn't be happening. Just what went on at the bar? He remembered going down and having a few drinks. Then things got a little fuzzy. Obviously he didn't accept the redhead's advances. So who was he with? Why didn't he stop them? He looked at his reflection again. His hair was in complete disarray, mused enough to show his entire face. The left side, normally hidden beneath a curtain of hair, was now open for the world to see. How could someone stand to look at him like this? He blinked away tears of shame and continued his assessment. His lips were still slightly swollen from what he assumed was very intense kissing. There were several dark marks along his neck and shoulders, one on his stomach, and at the bottom of the mirror he could just barely see the top edge of another in a more private area. Sanji swallowed hard and looked down. Sure enough, there was a large love bite an inch below his navel and another next to the base of his flaccid cock. With one hand, he traced the trail. His fingertips met with the now dry evidence of last night's encounter on his stomach. Sanji didn't think he could take much more. He turned around and threw up again.

When he was sure his stomach was empty, he closed the lid to the toilet and sat down. His wrists were sore, like they had been held with a lot of pressure. He gently rubbed them to help rid the ache. There were odd bruises on the insides of his thighs. Confused as to what could cause them to appear in that way, he began to look closer. There were four on the outside of each thigh and one on the inside. It almost looked like just the fingertips where someone had been gripping really hard. What the hell did that guy do to him? The same pattern appeared on each hip.

Memories tugged at his mind, but the pain was making it difficult to concentrate on anything. Maybe if he could see the guy it would help him try to figure out what went on. This way he could also give an accurate description of who had obviously attacked and taken advantage of him to the Security here at the hotel. Something tugged at his mind with the thought of the uniformed guards. Maybe he'd remember it later. Right now he had to know what that man looked like. He hoped the guy was at least decent looking. It would kill his pride to have lain with a complete dog.

Sanji slowly opened the door and looked at the bed. The covers were pulled up high, but he could make out something green on the pillow. He carefully walked over intending to pull the blanket down just enough to see his assailant's face. As he slowly pulled at the comforter he realized the man's back was to him. Suddenly, the man shifted and turned on his stomach causing Sanji to jerk the covers to his waist. The cook's breath caught in his throat. The man's shoulders were marked with deep scratches, and the now familiar five bruise pattern was on the large biceps.

Sanji had to admit that, from what he could see, the man was definitely handsome. His body was covered in muscles and nicely tanned. Just the tip of the cleft of his ass could be seen. If the front looked as good as the back, he was definitely better than average. The stranger's face couldn't be seen, as he had it buried into the pillow. The odd colored hair caught the blonde's attention again. He reached out and gently touched it before he could think. Suddenly a flash of the previous night went thru his mind. He saw the head going down his stomach while he ran his fingers in the short, soft green hair. He could hear himself in his mind moaning like a harlot, begging for more.

Sanji jerked his hand away as if he had touched fire. He had hoped that he had been taken against his will and this was just a nightmare situation he had to get out of. That brief flashback just blew that theory out of the water. Sanji had been a willing participant. He had met some very sexy strange guy in the bar last night and willingly brought him up to his hotel room to be screwed mercilessly. His enjoyment made it worse! Sanji, the ladies man of the Baratie, had been turned into someone's bitch. He brought his hand to his face to rub his temples and winced at the musky smell. Another image of his fingers disappearing into a pair of heated lips caused him to flush. He needed to shower and get out of there as fast as possible. Sanji had his lecture to attend, and he wanted to be gone before this sex fiend woke up.

Sanji frowned as he picked up his destroyed shirt. It used to be his favorite. There was another flash of an amused smirk on a face he just couldn't quite make out. With a heavy sigh, he tossed it on the bed and opened his luggage for another. Fortunately, he had all his clothes pressed before he went on the trip. With a new suit, shirt and clean boxers, he returned to the bathroom to get ready. He now had barely an hour to get to the Convention Hall. The hot shower served to loosen his muscles enough that he could function fairly well. He'd still have difficulty sitting, and his walking would be awkward, but he would be standing for the most part all day anyway. He tried to think of ways to cover the marks on his neck. Bon Kurei used make-up, maybe he could get something from him.

Shit.

Bon Kurei called him earlier. He dropped the phone on the bed, next to his sleeping… What was he suppose to call him? His one night stand? His fuck buddy? His lover? His mistake? Kami, what was he supposed to do? What would he tell people? He hoped he never had to find out. But, what if someone already knew? When he dropped the phone, Bon Kurei was yelling pretty loud. What if the guy had picked it up and said something. That ballerina looking freak would never let him live it down if he found out that Sanji had slept with a man. The tension that had left with the warmth of the water returned full force. He quickly finished washing and exited the shower, dripping water all over the floor. He stood naked before the mirror and blow-dried his hair, styling it back over his eye. He frowned at the pink shirt he had brought with him. The color now seemed too feminine. Well, too late to change it. He had to get going.

After dressing, he left the bathroom to look for his shoes. One was found easily by the door, but the other was still missing. He got down on his knees to look for it. Music sounded again in the room as he was fishing his shoe out from under the chair by the window. The cook hurried to pick his phone up. He really didn't want his guest to wake up.

"Moshi, moshi. Sanji speaking." The cook half whispered.

"_Do you know what time it is? I have called you un, deux, trios, quatre times. Where have you been? With that man who was on the phone earlier? Your new lover, n'est pas? I knew it! C'est manifique! I'm so happy for you."_

"Oi, shut the hell up!" He yelled into the phone. The man in the bed groaned and rolled over, giving the blonde a look at his face. The cook could do nothing but stare, completely ignoring the screeching in his ear. The man in the bed was hot! He had a strong jaw, high cheekbones and lips that were slightly parted as if in anticipation of a kiss. The well sculpted muscles on his stomach and chest begged to be touched. The massive scar starting at the shoulder disappeared beneath the sheet. Sanji remembered how odd it felt under his thumb. It was then that he noticed the bite mark on the man's jugular. Holy shit! Did he do that? Panicked, Sanji grabbed his case with his cutlery and his notes for the lecture then ran out the door. He shut it as gently as he could behind him.

"Ok, you fucking okama, just what are you talking about?" Sanji wasn't about to give any information out to his cross-dressing co-worker. He was probably fishing for information and really didn't know what was going on. He entered the elevator when it opened.

"_Mah, I just spoke with him for a moment, but he said you'd be coming soon. That was half an hour ago. I tried calling again, but there was no answer. I figured you two were having a last fling before you left. Ah, amore. It's so sweet."_ You could hear the joy in Bon Kurei's voice. He was in heaven. His favorite employee in the restaurant was finally in love, or so he thought. He couldn't wait to tell the rest of the crew.

Sanji was torn between turning around and going up to the roof or going to his meeting and strangling the effeminate man with his bare hands. For the moment he would just continue on his way to the Convention Hall. He could always find another building to jump off of.

"I don't know what that Marimo bastard told you, but we are NOT, I repeat not together. He just helped me up to my room last night because I had too much to drink. I'm not even sure why he's still there. It was his fault anyway." Sanji hoped that was the truth. He had this nagging feeling that it was this green-haired man's fault for everything that happened. Even if it wasn't, he was going to blame the bastard anyway. There was no way in the world that he would have stooped so low as to start something himself. Right?

"Damn I need a smoke. I'm going to stop by the store on my way. I'll be there in time don't worry." Sanji's hands began to twitch with anticipation at the thought of a cigarette between his fingers. How he managed to leave the room without one he didn't know.

"_But, of course. I will inform everyone of the good news, mon amie. They are all worried about you and wondering about your absence."_

"NO!" Sanji's shout startled several people in the lobby. He had exited the elevator and tried to slink past the front desk unnoticed. His shout drew more attention than he had anticipated and a flush rose up his neck to his face. A dark haired man with lots of freckles, standing by the door marked 'Security' gave him a sultry smile. The blonde's blush deepened as he scurried away completely embarrassed. He hoped that his upturned collar hid the worst of the marks on his neck. Maybe he'd buy cover-up when he got his cigarettes as well. He never noticed the guy pull out his phone and snap a few pictures.

The red-faced cook harshly whispered into the phone. "This thing between Marimo and me is personal. Wait, scratch that. There is no thing between us. This is all just a misunderstanding. Yes, a very big misunderstanding. Tell no one. I swear if you do, you'll be banned from all theaters of reputation within a thousand miles. Just try me."

A strangled noise answered him on the other end. "_Oui, Monsieur. I understand."_

Sanji closed his phone and practically ran out of the hotel. He hurried down the street to a little shop and rushed in to get what he needed. As soon as he exited, he lit up. He stood there on the sidewalk taking in long deep drags. When the cigarette was spent, he crushed it out and immediately lit another. It wasn't until he had finished the second that he decided to hail a cab. The cabby made the mistake of chuckling in amusement as the annoyed cook tried to apply the make-up to his neck in an inconspicuous way. Never had the driver been happier to have the barrier between the front and back seats.

Sanji went into the room the Public Relations Representative had prepared for him to use as an office of sorts, and again tried to get the cover-up to go on smooth. He almost dropped the bottle at the sound of the feminine laughter behind him.

"Oh, Sanji-kun. What are you doing?" A beautiful young woman with long blue hair walked over to him and took the container from his hands.

"Vivi-chan, I didn't hear you come in. Um, I can explain. You see…" Sanji was at a loss. He prided himself on always being put together and here he was a complete mess in front of a beautiful lady. Well, there was that and the fact that he was using make-up to cover hickeys on his neck. Even worse, Vivi was a close friend of his. They met at a function that Sanji had catered years ago. He was still studying under Zeff at that time. They sat and talked for hours that night, and stayed in touch ever since. She was already happily betrothed so he never made a move. That didn't mean he never flirted with her, though.

"Here, look up for me. I'll help you out. They're expecting you soon. I just dropped by to say hello and wish you luck." Vivi gently applied the cool liquid substance to his neck in smooth strokes. What felt like only a moment later, she was done. "There you go. No one will notice unless they are really looking for it. You lover should really be more careful. With your pale complexion these marks will stand out more and last forever. I know this from personal experience. I still have to remind Kohza from time to time, though."

Sanji blushed deeply. He chose to ignore most of her comments rather than incriminate himself further. "Vivi-chan you're so wonderful. Thank you so much. What can I do to repay you?" He took her hands in his own and kissed the tops of each. He prayed she wouldn't ask him to tell her who it was that he had been with. He could see the questions in her eyes, just begging to be spoken. He tried to act as normal as possible, but today it just wasn't happening. A flash of green caught his attention and he almost fell out of his seat trying to turn to see what it was.

"Are you alright, Sanji-kun?"

"Oh, um, hai. I'm fine, Vivi-chan. I just thought I saw someone, I mean some_thing_, but I was mistaken. Thanks again for all your help. I… well, that is… Please don't tell anyone. I really don't need the rumors spread around."

Vivi could tell that he was embarrassed. She had so many questions, but they would wait. There were ways of making him talk, but now was not the time. She smiled at the flustered cook and assured him she would tell no one. She gave him a look of understanding before she walked out the door. Sanji looked in the mirror and admired her work. She was right. Nothing was truly visible. There were a few shadowed spots that could be noticed if you knew where to look, but that was all. He nodded to his reflection in a silent approval and buttoned up his shirt. Searching thru his case, he pulled out his spare tie so he could fix his attire to its normal state. He also pulled out his cigarettes. This would be his last chance for a while. Not many people liked to have smoke lingering around their cooking. Maybe he could even make time for two.

He was just cinching up his tie when the nasally voice of his co-worker filled the halls. He wondered if the cost of sending him to France for a year would be worth it. As the individual entered the room he decided that it definitely would be.

"_Sacré bleu_! Everyone is in a panic that you were not here. Let me look at you. Hm, _oui_. You look _incroyable!_ Wait, are you wearing make-up? _Mais non_, why would you do that? Come, come. It is time. It is rude to make them wait."

Bon Kurei was dragging Sanji down the hall as the blonde cook was trying to light another smoke. A young girl appeared in front of them. She blushed at the smile the cook sent her way and held up a glass of water and two pills.

"Miss Nefertari asked me to give you this. She said it looked like you had a headache."

Sanji took the pills and water gladly. He pulled the cigarette from his lips and in a smooth motion, he tossed the medicine in his mouth and downed the entire glass. This would help with the pain in his ass as well. The irony of that thought caused the blonde to let out a laugh. He shook his head at the questioning look his friend gave him and said thanks to the girl. Bon Kurei immediately noticed that the man didn't swoon over her as he would have normally done. The revelation brought a smile to his lips. He only needed a little more information before he could continue his investigation into the mysterious voice on the phone this morning. His employer may have said to not tell anyone, but he never said to not ask questions.

When Sanji opened the door to the lecture room he immediately turned to scowl at… well nothing, because Bon Kurei had wisely disappeared. When he was found, he would suffer. The cook sighed and squared his shoulders. The class he had been given was full of beginners. Someone up there hated him today. He put on his best smile and stepped into the room. Apparently his reputation as a ladies man had preceded him here. Some of the women had actually tried to strike a pose in order to gain his attention. Normality finally returned as Sanji relaxed and began to flirt back. A pouty redhead approached him as he took his place in the front of the room.

"Ohayo, Sanji-sama. I'm Nami. It's such a pleasure to be here in your class. I was really hoping we could talk last night, but you seemed a little busy." Nami traced her fingertip up his arm and was playing with the collar of his jacket. She assumed that whatever funk he had been in last night had passed. He was flirting with all the ladies and seemed to be back to his old self. There was still a chance she could pull this off.

"Ah, my lovely flower. We met at the hotel, did we not?" Sanji tried to keep his voice steady. This woman may know what happened last night. He vaguely remembered her hitting on him when he first got there. He wasn't in the mood so he politely turned her down. He could only hope that she left before he had too much to drink and did something stupid. Like maybe leave the bar with that green-haired god. A flush came to his cheeks as he thought about the man he left in his bed.

"Oh, you do remember me. How sweet. I was thinking that maybe, since we didn't get to talk then, you might join me for dinner. Are you busy tonight?" Inside, she was dancing for joy. All she had to do was get him to invite her back to his room, and she'd be able to knock him out with a few drops in his drink. It was rumored that he always kept his favorite recipes on hand at all times.

OK, she didn't seem suspicious of him. That was good. Maybe he should go. Having dinner with a beautiful woman was just what he needed to get his mind straight again. Then maybe he could get her to join him in bed. That would wipe any thoughts of his own gender from his mind. Yes, that's just what his body needed.

"I'd be honored. Are you staying in the same hotel as we met?" He gave her his most charming smile. Plans were made for them to meet in the lobby of the hotel at 7pm. He made a mental note to make dinner reservations somewhere during the break.

Only two dishes were planned so it would not take all day to teach. The pain medicine Vivi had given him was working for the moment, but he didn't know how long it would last. He felt Nami's eyes on him the entire time, but thought nothing of it. She was obviously enamored with him. His mind switched gears and focused on cooking. He was in his element and the students were in awe. The lecture went smoother than he could have ever imagined. The class asked intelligent questions, and everyone seemed genuinely interested in being there.

Close to the end of the session, one of the men caught his attention. "Sanji-sama, why do you only work with green vegetables? I mean, they go well together, but is there a reason you don't use any of the other colors? Or maybe it's just a particular theme?"

Nami's head shot up. She had been actually trying to follow the instructions. Her older sister was always teasing her that she could even burn water. If she could get this right, it would prove her wrong. When she heard the man ask about green, the bastard from the bar last night came to mind. Maybe something did happen. Sanji obviously had that particular color on his mind. She gave a mischievous smirk at the thought of the so called guard seeing her and the cook head to the room tonight. Apparently he wasn't that good, or the blond wouldn't be agreeing to the dinner date.

Sanji stood there in confusion looking at what he had prepared. Bell peppers, green onions, parsley, spinach, and celery were the choice ingredients. Green. Everything was green. Even the dessert. Grapes, green apples, honey dew melon, pears, and kiwi, were used in the filling for the crepes. He frowned at the obvious play of his subconscious thoughts. Yes, he was definitely going to dinner and sleep with the redhead tonight. Truth be damned if his body and mind were wanting something on the other side of the color spectrum instead. 


	6. Chapter 5

AN: So many pictures, so much time to send them... Poor Zoro.

Chapter 5

Zoro woke up to the most luxurious feeling he had the pleasure to experience. This was most definitely not his bed back home. This felt like heaven. Sun was streaming in from open curtains warming his bare skin. His muscles were loose and the normal tension he felt had evaporated. Strange smells filled his nose. Wherever he was, he was happy. His body was way past due for this kind of special treatment. He had been living it rough since childhood. His current home was a loft apartment that he semi shared with his best friend. The bed there wasn't much better than sleeping on the floor. But, it was home, and it was cheap. He still had a lot more money to save before he could fulfill his dream.

As much as he wanted to fall back asleep, his full bladder made it impossible. He opened his eyes to see if he could find out just where 'heaven' was. Pale blue color walls, cherry wood furniture, dark blue comforter and bright white sheets. Heaven turned out to be hell. He was still technically at work, and sleeping in one of the guest's rooms. Shit, he'd better get out of there quick before the boss found out. Sure Zoro was the Chief Head of Security, but even he had to answer to someone. That someone had a tendency to make examples of his employees when they broke major rules. Sleeping with a guest was pretty high on the list. It was under stealing, but above starting a fight.

He slid out of bed and wound his way thru discarded clothing to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he decided it would be best if he cleaned up a bit before showing his face outside the door. He turned on the water and stepped inside. As he was washing, he began to think about last night. He remembered that the bar was pretty crowded. There were lots of women there. Someone had been sitting in his seat. They shared drinks. A couple women made passes at them. Then something about too many drinks and helping someone to their room. It was a blonde. Their hands were everywhere.

Apparently other parts of Zoro were remembering as well. He grabbed the lavender shampoo and poured a generous amount on his hand. The smell triggered the memory of a blonde standing before him trying to enter the room. He had buried his nose in the soft hair at the back of the head and was kissing the slender neck. It only took a couple strokes to bring his cock to its full length. He searched his mind for any further clues to the identity of his partner. Black clothes came to mind, and pale skin. He remembered long legs wrapping around him, bending in impossible ways. He began to stroke faster. Just imagining those legs bent all the way up to the chest while he drove in hard was enough to help him find release.

Whoever it was, he wanted to find them again. This time he would make sure they were sober. He thought about this morning when he briefly woke. _She_ had run to the bathroom to get sick after answering the phone. Whoever was on the phone was either a complete idiot or a foreigner. Zoro couldn't understand a word they were saying other than 'hurry up' and 'you're late' so he figured that they were friends or co-workers. He wished he had asked a few questions before he had hung up now. Or at least he could have stayed awake to say thanks, or something. He'd just have to leave her a note to call him later. Then they could talk properly.

Zoro finished washing with the scented soap and stepped out. All kinds of hair and skin care products lay on the counter. The hair dryer was still plugged in from its earlier use. She must have been in a hurry and forgot to put things away. Zoro went ahead and took most of the moisture out of his hair with a towel and proceeded to dry his body. He winced as the fluffy fabric rubbed across his shoulders. It took some maneuvering, but he managed to twist enough to see his back in the mirror.

Ten scratches started at the top of his back and ran down several inches to the bottom of his shoulder blades. He smirked at what he considered battle scars, and decided to inspect himself further for marks. The grin grew wider at each blemish found. He noticed the bruises on his upper arms, each with a crescent moon imprint in them. When he got to his neck, he began to laugh. Several small nips could be seen, but what stood out the most was the perfect set of teeth marks in the mists of a very large hickey. He must have had her screaming to bite him like that. Zoro's chest puffed out with masculine pride. Even if he couldn't remember it, the evidence was written all over his body that it had been a great night. His shoulders slumped slightly as he again tried to remember just what happened. Robin must have let him have the good stuff last night for him to be suffering this kind of memory loss. It just wasn't fair. His first night of sex since this job started and he couldn't remember it.

He walked back into the bedroom area and began looking for his clothing. His jeans and boots were easy. They were dropped close to the door. His shirt was found hanging off the corner of the TV. A torn blue shirt on the bed caught his attention. He picked up the tattered material and brought it to his nose. I smelled like the pillows in the bed; a hint of the lavender soap, spices still yet to be named, and cigarette smoke. Since the shirt was destroyed, he didn't think the owner would mind if he took it with him. Just for memory's sake, he told himself.

Quickly he dressed, completely forgetting that he was missing an article of clothing. He took the complimentary hotel note pad and scribbled out a 'thanks, call me' and his phone number. The blue shirt was clutched firmly in his hand as he cautiously opened the door and checked the hallway for any signs of life. He didn't want anyone knowing he spent the night here against the rules. He left the room and walked down to the stairwell. There was no video there. The cameras in the halls would see him leaving, but he could fix that. Good thing he knew who was manning the monitor's last night. It was going to be hell explaining why he needed to edit the feed, but at least they would let him do it. He just wondered how much it would cost him. Good thing that Ace slept so much. Zoro opened the door to the stairs. He was confident that he could erase all traces of his being there last night.

As he began his descent, 'Pain' by Three Days Grace sounded from his phone, echoing off the walls and intensifying his headache.

"Hai." Zoro answered his phone with an irritated bark.

"_Is that any way to show respect to your elders, boy?"_ An equally irritated man answered him on the other end of the line. _"I'm calling to find out why my sister is being neglected by her only son. If I have to listen to another second of her bitching and whining about how her baby doesn't need her anymore I'm going to kill something."_

"Gomen, Uncle. I'll call her tonight. Right now I have some things to take care of." Oh, shit. He didn't call his Mom this week. She was great about staying out of his business as long as he called once a week just to say hi. Even if the call was only for two minutes, it was enough. Now that he forgot, she was playing dirty to get him to feel guilty. She sure was good at manipulating her younger brother into being her henchman. "If you talk to her before I do, tell her to plan a family dinner and let me know when it is so I can schedule the night off. That should make her happy and get her off both our backs."

"_Fine, but you have to bring someone this time. You know she's going to hound you to start dating again if you don't."_ On the other end of the line, Smoker sat leisurely puffing on a cigar. That went much easier than he would have thought. He didn't have to threaten him or anything. This must blonde guy must be something else. He wished the picture had shown the guy's face. Maybe he could use his connections to find out his name. Then again, he only had to call the hotel and find out who the room was registered to. Being a law officer had its perks.

Zoro put his hand to his head. He may have slept the worst of the hangover away, but that didn't mean he was a hundred percent.

"Oh, come on! You've got to be kidding me! That's bullshit!" By now he had made it down the stairs to the Lobby. Some of the people stopped to give him disapproving looks. The scowl on his face made them scurry out of the way. Zoro continued his rant unaware of the things going on around him. He was headed to the Control Room. There was a video he needed to edit. "You know how I feel about introducing Mom to anyone. The first thing she does is scare the shit out of them by starting a Spanish inquisition. Then she continues by embarrassing the hell out of me, telling stories of my childhood. You know what it's like. Remember the first time you brought Ace over." Both men shuddered at the memory. That was the day that Zoro found out so much about anal sex. His mother had the audacity to ask for intimate details. Ace of course had been happy to supply every little piece of information he could think of. Zoro and his uncle were forced to sit and listen or feel her wrath. Ace charmed her so well that she completely forgot she was angry about the 14 year difference in age between the two. She and Ace were the bane of his existence from then on.

"_I believe that was the worst night of my life. You're right. I understand why you wouldn't want to bring someone. Unfortunately, you don't have a choice. Bring someone or else."_ Smoker was now more than ever determined to get this blonde invited. If he had to go thru that, then so would Zoro. He hung up the phone before he could hear a response.

Zoro stood outside the Security door looking at his phone with such intensity that passerby's were afraid it would explode. He shoved it in his pocket and entered his office. Yosaku was sitting behind the desk with his feet propped up talking on the phone. Two other guards were standing off to the side drinking coffee and chatting, while a third was filing paperwork. The four of them jumped when Zoro slammed the door behind him. He looked at the two drinking coffee and frowned. They all but ran out of the room stuttering excuses as to where they might need to be. The young man filing papers nervously nodded and greeted the angry man. Zoro nodded to him and told him to keep up the good work. You could see the relief wash over his face as Zoro closed in on the remaining guard. Yosaku quickly hung up the phone and dropped his feet to the floor. He stood up and walked around in front of the desk.

"Hey there, Boss. Did Johnny get a hold of you already? We told him to let you sleep in on your only day off. Sorry about that."

Zoro briefly forgot that he was about to yell at the guy. "Johnny? No, what's going on? Did something happen?"

"What, he didn't? Oh. Well what are you doing here then?" Yosaku scratched his head. Zoro always stayed as far as possible away from this place on his day off. Why would he be here now?

"Damn it! I'm the one asking the questions, not you. Now, what happened?" The Boss hated it when he was questioned for his actions by someone under him. He was tired, hungry, and his head hurt like hell. If this wasn't important, he'd probably go off on the man.

"Oh, well not much. That chick we busted for stealing information made bail. The guy you threw out is threatening to press charges. A purse was left in the elevator that contained a couple ounces of cocaine. We put it in the control room. Oh and Ace is still sleeping in there. He said he had an eventful night and didn't get much sleep. Bastard actually admitted that he slept during his shift. He said he needed to speak with you as soon as you came in. Hey, how'd he know you were coming in?"

"Forget it. It's probably something to do with my Uncle or something. I'll go talk to him." Zoro sighed in relief. If Ace was in there, then that meant he more than likely saw him enter the room with the blonde last night. He was probably there covering for him. It was great to have best friends working with you sometimes. Now he could look back at the feed and see who it was he spent the night with.

Ace lay face down on the couch in the room. Zoro left him and went to the monitors. He searched the feed from the previous night, but could not find where he entered or left the elevator, hallway or anything. He went thru the feed from all the cameras. Nothing showed from the fourth floor at all. Strange. He just started looking at the Lobby feed when Ace rolled off to the floor.

"Oh, shit. Damn I hate it when I do that. Oi, Zoro. So you're finally up, huh? Have a good night?" Ace grinned at him from a sitting position. He thought it would be safer if he had a shorter fall to the floor when Zoro decked him.

"Hai, but last night is still a bit fuzzy. Where the hell are all the tapes from the fourth floor last night? I'm looking for something." He wondered if maybe there was a problem with the cameras and Ace just never noticed.

"What? That blonde maybe?" Ace grinned. Zoro was playing right into his hands. He could tell from the man's expression that he was definitely right in his guess.

"How'd you know. Man, I wish I could remember what happened. All I know is that was probably the best sex I've ever had and I have no idea what she looks like. All I remember is blonde hair, blue eyes, and impossibly long legs. Shit, where is the feed? Did we lose everything on the fourth floor last night? Damn it, I have to find out what she looks like. This is gonna drive me nuts. What am I suppose to do when she calls me later and wants to meet? Huh? I was going to ask her to dinner and maybe try this again without the alcohol, but how will I know who she is?" Zoro never noticed the entertained look on Aces face until he heard the man hit the floor laughing.

"Oh, man. You nailed some chick and can't even remember her face? Oh, that's horrible. And on top of that you spent the night here in the hotel without permission! Just wait till Shanks finds out his number one broke a major rule! Oh this is priceless." Ace couldn't help it. Zoro had no idea he had slept with a man, and he just admitted that it was great. He began crying he was laughing so hard. If only the green haired man knew just what he thought was funny, he wouldn't have joined him.

Zoro started laughing too. He was thinking about it all. He got drunk (against the hotel employee rules), made out in the elevator (also a no-no), had sex with a guest (big strike against him), and slept in one of the rooms (he could easily be fired now). If his boss, Shanks, found out any of that he was so in trouble. If he found out all of it, he was dead. And after realizing all that, he still wanted to screw that blonde again tonight.

They wiped the tears away and sat together on the couch.

"I saw you get attacked in the elevator so I watched what floor you got out on and _accidentally_ disconnected the lines. I figured you needed a break. That and I went back and erased your trip up in the elevator too." Ace threw his arm around his best friend. "I didn't know you were that aggressive of a lover. Man you two were really going at it. I was actually jealous. I wish I was the one who had my hands on your ass."

Zoro threw the wistful raven off of him and stormed out the door. Behind him on the screen was the image of he and a blonde fumbling into the elevator late last night. Ace quickly got up and fixed the feed. This was getting interesting and he wanted to see just how it played out. What would happen when the frustrated man figured out who he slept with? He had to make sure that he was there when that phone call came in. Quickly he grabbed his bag and left the room to follow Zoro outside.

Ace caught up to him as he was collecting his bike from the parking garage. Subsequently, Ace's bike was parked beside it as well. It was then that Ace noticed the bite on Zoro's neck.

"Wow, that must have been some kind of mouth to do that much damage to you. Holy shit, you sure you didn't fuck a vampire last night?" Ace pulled at his collar to get a better look at the entire mark.

"Maybe she was just that into it and was trying not to scream and wake everyone up." Zoro gave him a smug look. He knew he rocked someone's world last night. All of the other marks on his body said so. He couldn't wait to do it again.

Ace laughed. "Hey, let's go eat lunch. I know this great little place downtown that just opened. They give the local law enforcement guys a discount. I bet we can get in on that." He secured his bag and started the engine.

"Sure. I could use some food anyway. Lead the way." Zoro revved up his bike and the two took off.

The hyper waitress got the biggest kick out of teasing Zoro about his hickey. She fell victim to Ace's flirting and was conned into giving both men a discount. When they were full Zoro brought up the blonde again.

"So, what about this blonde? Did you get a look at her face?" Zoro kicked back in the booth an sipped his drink.

"Nah, you know me. I usually sleep at that time. I saw you and some long legged contortionist in the elevator and figured I'd give you privacy. I know you wouldn't want anyone watching, so I made sure you two weren't disturbed. All I could really tell you was a black pant suit and kinda short blonde hair. Other than that, I couldn't say." Ace decided that he wasn't really lying. He did make sure that the redhead didn't go up. He also gave an accurate description of the clothing and hair length. He was covered when this came up again. He'd just claim to have been asleep the entire time if necessary.

"Shit, I guess I'll just wait for her call." Zoro decided that he would go up to her room tonight if she didn't call him. He had to at least apologize to her for not waking up this morning before she left. Maybe he'd even get permission to stay in one of the rooms tonight. He had to be at work in the morning, so he didn't want to invite her back to his place. Besides, it had been several months since the loft had been cleaned. There was no way he would invite a beautiful woman over with it in that condition. He mentally slapped himself. Here he was acting like he was in love and he didn't even know the woman's name.

"Oi, Ace? Do you remember what room I was in last night?"

The freckled man looked at him completely confused. Why would he need to know what room he stayed in? Just what was he planning? "I'm not sure, why?"

"I just realized that maybe I could get her name from the guest registry and see what I could find out about her in the police database. Uncle Constantine owes me a favor anyway. Besides, he called this morning bitching about me not talking to Mom. Asshole had the nerve to trick me into bringing a date. If I tell him it is in order to help me find one, he might be more willing. That, and you'll help convince him."

"I will?"

"Hai, or I'll tell Shanks you were sleeping last night and knocked out some of the feeds." Zoro gave his friend a smirk.

"I guess I should call him and make dinner plans then." Ace grinned back at him. Oh manipulating this poor green haired man was so easy it was almost wrong. He took out his phone to make the call. When Zoro turned his head, the raven snapped a picture of the dark love bite showing above his collar. He quietly sent it to his two newfound conspirators. The caption underneath simply said this: 'He wants to know HER name.'


	7. Chapter 6

AN: at end

Chapter 6

Sanji caught up with Bon Kurei immediately after class and asked him to arrange the dinner reservations. They headed back to the hotel in silence. Sanji was lost in thought, never noticing the other occupant in the cab was studying him critically. The blonde smoked his cigarette and watched the clouds gathering overhead. It would rain this evening, a very bad omen. His mind wandered to the man he left in his room. Suddenly, he wondered if he was still there. How would he explain that to his friend? 'Oh and here's the man I let screw me last night.' Yah that would go over really well. He needed to get rid of him. Both his friend and the guy in his room. They hurried out of the cab and into the hotel.

"Oi, would you go to the desk and check for any messages. I still have that headache, and my neck is killing me. I'm going to go lay down for a while before dinner." Sanji rubbed his neck to ease the tension not realizing the foundation was being rubbed off as well. Bon Kurei's eyes widened at the sight of the dark blemishes.

"Of course Sanji-san. You go ahead and rest. I'll take care of anything that comes up. Would you like me to schedule a wake-up call just in case? That way you don't miss your date tonight." And this way he could question the woman at the bar. Maybe she could answer more questions about last night. He'd already spoken with one of the bellhops earlier while Sanji taught his class.

Sanji told him to have the wake-up for 1700. This would give him plenty of time to get ready to meet the flirty redhead. They parted ways in the Lobby of the hotel. Sanji nodded to the other guests as he walked by. A maid blushed at him as he gave her a flirty wink. Things were going back to normal, slowly but surely. He pressed the button for the 4th floor once in the elevator and relaxed against the mirrored wall. A flash of his tongue licking up a very tan neck caused him almost fall. More and more pieces of last night were resurfacing. He rushed out the doors the moment they opened and practically ran to his room; hindered only slightly by the pain in his lower spine. Without thinking, he threw open the door and slammed it behind him. It was after that he thought to look at the bed for his visitor.

The bed had been made up with clean sheets and everything put away properly. The maids had been in his room. Oh shit! He remembered the deep blush from the girl downstairs. Had she been the one up here cleaning? He prayed that the bastard had left before they came in. He walked into the bathroom and looked around. His toiletries were neatly arranged on the counter. Fresh towels were hung and even an extra one was set on the edge of the bath. Two bath robes were hung behind the door. It was as if they expected him to entertain someone again tonight. Well, hopefully he would. It's just that this time it would be a woman. He walked back into the other room and looked around.

Nothing seemed out of place. His laptop still sat on the desk with his carrying case in the chair. His suitcase had been picked up and placed on the low dresser. His pants and jacket from last night were hanging from the closet in a drycleaners' bag. He quickly looked through it, and found his shirt missing. Maybe it was too far gone for them to repair. He sighed and sat down in the plush chair by the balcony doors. Sanji held his head in his hands and braced his elbows on his knees. He looked at the table across from him through his fingers. There was a delicate basket filled with complementary gifts. Shampoo, conditioner, soap, and lotion were placed in it with the hotel's logo stamped across the front. Next to the basket were two more bottles. Curious, Sanji reached out to grab them. They were both the same save that one was almost empty. He opened it and the fragrance brought back another memory. A deep voice telling him he'd appreciate it. Thick fingers slick with the cream colored substance sliding in and out of his ass. A moan escaped his lips as he remembered the pleasure spot located deep within him. The ache in his ass returned full force.

Shaky hands replaced the cap and sat the bottles down. He went to the bed and sat down, gently. His hand landed on paper. There were two notes. The top one was a note from the maids letting him know they had changed his sheets and laundered his clothing. He had a suit jacket, a pair of pants, a pair of socks and two pairs of underwear. Wait. Two pair? He couldn't remember having another pair out. He walked over to his suitcase and opened it. Inside, neatly folded was a pair of dark green boxer briefs along with his own silk boxers and socks.

Sanji backed away slowly. The backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed and he automatically sat down. Ok. He could handle this. He just needed to know who the maid was that cleaned his room and pay her off. There was also the bellhop with the long nose. He shouldn't be hard to find. He would also have to find the guards on duty last night and pay them too.

"_Head of Security. I'm the one that keeps you safe here."_

Well, that threw out that plan. This guy probably had the place wired. He would have already bragged to everyone. The papers slid out of his hands and to the floor. He stared at them blankly for a moment before reaching down and picking up the unread note. It was barely legible handwriting scribbled on a piece of hotel stationary.

_Thanks, call me_

_555-1111_

This insane man had left him a note to call him? Just who did the bastard think he was? Like Hell Sanji would even consider talking to him again. He definitely did not want a repeat of last night. Sanji closed his eyes. Black eyes shining in the moonlight, heavy with lust, filled his vision. Animalistic growls combined with needy whimpers sounded in his mind. Just thinking about the green haired man sent heat to his loins. His penis seemed to have a mind of it's own as it began to harden. Sanji brought his hand to his groin and shifted himself to ease the growing pressure against his slacks. Obviously his body enjoyed the memory even if his psyche didn't. He decided the best course of action at the moment was to sleep. Turning around, he crawled up on his hand knees to the pillows and lay down on his stomach, trying to ignore his state of arousal. The clock read 1400. Good he still had a few hours. He curled up in a ball clutching a pillow and closed his eyes. He soon fell into an exhausted sleep, dreaming of short green hair, firm chapped lips and strong hands.

OSAM

While Sanji was having a nervous breakdown, his favorite French friend was having the time of his life.

"Oh, mon cherie. You have to understand. My boss, Sanji-san, is very important to me. I must know who it was that he spent the night with. I have to keep his reputation in tact you see, n'est pas?" He batted his heavy black eyelashes at the unyielding woman.

Robin had a strong urge to roll her eyes at this man, woman, whatever it was, in front of her. He had come in asking about the blonde from last night and was not taking no for an answer. Did everyone know about what happened between him and Zoro?

"Really, I have no idea what you are talking about. The only blonde I remember being in here last night was escorted to his room for too much to drink. He had no companion with him at the time. Are you sure your boss was not alone in his room?" The astute woman knew he was fishing for information, but what she didn't know was if she could trust him.

Bon Kurei was getting upset. He knew she was lying. He would bet his entire ballet collection on it. All good bartenders knew what happened in their place. How could he gain her confidence? Maybe…

"Mademoiselle, I know he had someone in his room. I spoke with the other man myself. Unfortunately I didn't get his name. I was hoping you could at least give me a description of who spoke with Sanji-san last night. That could point me in the right direction."

The raven did her best, but could not control the shocked look on her face completely. A small knowing smile replaced it straight away. Too bad Ace wasn't here. He'd love this. Now she got to be the one with the information to give, again. She was about to reply when her phone sounded letting her know a new message had been received.

_Dine w/Smoke_

_Whitney1900, tty l8r_

Bon Kurei's face lit up at the mischievous expression adorning Robin's face. Hopefully, whatever had just come up on her phone would be connected to this discussion. He trusted his gut feelings and this time they said conspiracy. He returned her grin and sat down, waiting for Robin to speak.

"So, tell me about your boss. He wouldn't happen to have dinner plans yet, would he?"

OSAM

Ace closed his phone after texting Robin. He had contacted Smoker earlier and filled him in on Zoro's request. Of course Smoker was on the other end laughing still about the 'HER' comment, but Ace managed to get the man's promise to look into the blonde's identity. Now the two security guards were at their loft. Ace was kicked back on the couch and Zoro sat on the kitchen counter. Zoro's phone rang causing them to jump. They both ran to pick it up off the table, kicking and punching to see who would get there first.

"Moshi, moshi. Zoro's phone, Ace speaking. Oof." Zoro tackled him to the floor and yanked the slender object from his hands.

"Zoro here." He hit Ace in the back of the head just for good measure.

"Awww. You guys are having fun without me! That's so mean! Couldn't you wait till I get there?" A whiny, but familiar voice shouted over the line.

"Oh, Luffy. It's only you." Zoro's shoulders slumped and he tossed the phone back to Ace. "Oi, it's your brother."

Zoro blocked out the two on the phone and walked to the balcony, well the fire escape. He climbed out the window and stood looking out at the busy city. He wished he could remember more about last night. Closing his eyes he thought back. He remembered getting off work, then going to the bar. There were many more women than usual at the bar last night. Someone was in his seat. He remembered bright blue eyes behind blonde hair. Thin pouty lips that held a cigarette. Long lean fingers gripped the glass as he continued to pour them both drinks.

Strange, but he thought that it was a guy he had been drinking with. There were tons of women there, so maybe he did drink with a guy at first and go upstairs with someone else. He had no idea how he got from the bar to the room. A few scattered images of things came to mind. His mouth on a small hard nipple while pumping what he thought was his cock. His fingers inside a hot tight body, stroking and stretching. The girl must have been either a virgin or very inexperienced. He remembered whines and whimpers mixed in with his own growls and moans. He thought about the long pale neck he couldn't help but bite and suck on. The sound of his name being called as they both reached their peak. He shook his head. The voice in his mind was wrong. It was too deep. Maybe he was just so caught up in everything it sounded lower to him. Ace popped up through the window startling him.

"Good news! Luffy will be here soon. He can join us for dinner. I just got off the phone with Smoker and he said that in celebration we'll be going somewhere nice so make sure you take a shower and dress up. It isn't everyday that all of us get to dine together. This might be our only chance to get thrown out of a fancy restaurant for a while. Luffy won't be able to get in too much trouble after he gets a job." Ace's excitement bled over into Zoro.

"Yah, it has been a while. So where are we going, and just what does 'dress up' mean?"

"The Whitney. You know the place down on Woodward and Canfield. It's really hard to get in there, but that's where Constantine wanted to go. You know him. I think we might even have to wear a tie. Maybe if we embarrass him enough he won't make us get dressed up again. You think?"

"I don't know. He might make us do it more often, just to 'teach us a lesson' or something. Shit, I don't know if I even own a tie other than the ones for work. I wonder if this is even worth it. Maybe I should just go down and talk to the girls at the desk. If I beg enough do you think they'll spill to Shanks? Right now that's all I'm worried about. I can't lose this job."

"I wouldn't chance it if I were you. Just go get a shower." Ace laughed at him as Zoro drug his feet. "Luffy is in a cab at the moment. He'll be here in just a few. Be prepared for him."

Zoro went into his room and shut the door. He didn't need a shower. He already took one today. He decided to just lie down and take a nap. He dreamt of long lean legs that bent in impossible ways; of blond hair covering part of a still fuzzy face; of a voice filled with lust that was just too deep to come from a woman. The one feature that would stick in his mind when he woke was a single blue eye beneath a very oddly curled eyebrow.

Ace tried his best to keep Luffy under control when he arrived. Waking up Zoro would get them both in trouble. Apparently, Luffy was just too excited to be calm.

"Ace, you should see New York. It's great! There's these vendors on every corner with food so I never have to go hungry. Oh, and I got a job at this restaurant. I'm the official taster. I help the head cook out with all his new recipes. I think he's just lonely though. He's really funny too. Oh, and he's probably the best cook in the world. Everybody wants to go to his place to eat. I wish he didn't go out of town. I wanted to go there to eat before I came home. But he'll be there when I get back so he'll just have to treat me to dinner twice as much." Luffy was waving his arms wildly and practically bouncing off every piece of furniture in the room. Suddenly he sat down on the floor with a pout firmly in place. Ace sighed in relief. This meant that his little brother was finally settling down.

"Oi, Luffy why don't you watch a movie or something. I'm gonna go take a nap before dinner. Don't forget that we're going somewhere nice tonight. Smoker is treating us so behave." Ace yawned as he stumbled to the other bedroom in the loft. "Watch whatever you want. Just be ready at 1800. I think he's picking us up, but I can't remember. Oh, well. Good night."

"Night." Luffy was already on the hunt for a new movie. The first one he found was _Pirates of the Caribbean, At World's End_. It had just enough action to hold his attention for about 30 minutes. After that, it was _Fantastic Four, Rise of the Silver Surfer_, then _Spiderman 3_. None of them lasted long. Luffy's attention was so hard to hold.

"Hmm. Ace always is buying new movies. I wonder what else he has." Luffy started digging through his brother's bag from work. He found two discs in there with handwritten titles. Thinking they were just bootlegged versions he inserted the first one into the DVD player. The image was a bit dark, but he could clearly make out two people kissing and groping each other. Excited, Luffy flopped down on the floor in front of the television. "Cool! Porn. I haven't watched any of this stuff in a while. I wonder if it's any good. Hey… That looks like Zoro… He has the same scar and everything. I wonder who the blonde is. Woah! It's a guy. Figures that Ace would have gay porn."

Luffy sighed and got up to remove the 'movie.' He paused when the two men switched positions and he could look at the blonde's face. He stood in shock for several minutes. There on the screen was his friend from New York, Sanji, and his brother's best friend, Zoro. The two men were the last that Luffy would have ever figured to be engaged in that type of activity. Well he figured the both had sex, it's just that he was sure both of them were straight. When Sanji came in Zoro's hand, Luffy fell back to the floor on his ass. Luffy was totally straight. He had walked in on his brother once and had no desire to ever be with a man after that. But, watching these two was something different. It was wrong, but hot. Zoro was almost godlike in the moonlight. His defined muscles showed just how much power he possessed. Luffy's friend, while undoubtedly male, was beautiful and lithe. His body bent in ways no human should be possible in achieving.

When the video ended, Luffy blinked and started giggling. Soon it turned into full blown laughter. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. He could tell that the video was from the hotel security feed, so there was a good chance that Zoro didn't even know about it. Maybe it would be best if he replaced it before anyone found out he'd seen it. Luffy erupted in another fit of laughter as he re-read the title. 'Cinderella and the Frog Prince.' Knowing both of the actors in the film, he thought it fit perfectly. Curiosity got the best of him and he pulled out the other disc. 'Sleeping Beauties.' Oh, if that wasn't a title begging to be watched. Luffy giggled evilly as he skipped back to the TV. Sure enough there on the screen were the two men again. This time they were just cuddling up together in bed. Zoro cradled his new lover against his chest, and for the first time in many years looked at peace. A true smile graced Luffy's lips. He'd have to find out the exact circumstances, but it looked like he might be playing cupid between two people that meant a lot to him. He couldn't wait for everyone to wake up. As fate would have it, Ace walked out of his room just as Luffy was putting the second movie back into the bag.

"Luffy!! Stay out of my stuff!" Ace shouted and ran to snatch up his bag. The last thing he needed was for Luffy to see what was on those discs. He loved his little brother, but he also knew the boy had a hard time keeping his mouth shut. "I don't think you'd be interested in seeing those. They're not your type."

"Yah I know. Hey how did those two meet? What's the story? I thought Zoro was straight like me. When did he change his mind?"

Ace stood in shock. 'Oh, shit,' he though. Quickly he pulled Luffy back into his bedroom and shut the door.

"Look, Luffy. How much of those did you watch?" First, assess the damage. Then he could begin cleanup.

"Hmm. Well I didn't watch much of the one were they were cuddling, because that was boring. But I watched the whole thing on the other one." Luffy beamed a huge smile at him. He was proud that he could say he watched a whole movie. That was a feat for him.

Ace sank down to the chair by his bed. "Oh, shit. I'm dead now." He ran his fingers through his hair, making the messy locks look almost wild. "He's gonna kill me. You watched it all?! Wait, you mean you actually sat down and watched something? Man, I'm impressed. That's great! ... Wait, no! It's not great! Holy Shit, Luffy! Do you have any idea what you did?"

"Huh? What do you mean you're dead? Why? Oh, because you used the video from the hotel to record that. Yah, Zoro's gonna kill you. Sanji probably will too when he finds out. Especially if you tell anyone. He's got this really big rep for being a lady's man. It would kill him for anyone to know he was someone else's _lady_. He has this big thing about image…"

"WHAT!" Ace cut him off sharply. He launched himself at the young man, grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "You mean you know the blonde?"

"Well, yah. He's my new boss I was telling you about. You know, the chef? He's a really cool guy. I didn't know he was coming here. If I had, I would have told him to stay here with us instead of that hotel. But I guess it was a good thing, huh. Otherwise maybe he wouldn't have done that with Zoro." Luffy's face was completely serious. He watched Ace go through several emotions before settling on dumbfound.

Ace stood there with his hands still gripping Luffy's shoulders. He couldn't believe it. Here they were trying to use all their connections to find out his identity and all they had to do was ask his little brother. The big problem was that Zoro still thought that the blonde was a woman. How could he convince Luffy to keep it a secret?

"Yah… Umm… About that. You see… They were kinda drunk last night. Zoro remembers sleeping with someone, but he doesn't know it was a guy. He hasn't remembered everything yet. I'm not sure that he could handle it if he does." Ace gave his best kicked-puppy look to Luffy. "I don't think we should tell him just yet. He thinks that the blonde is a woman and he's trying to find out her name and such. If you go and tell him it's a he and not a she, I don't know what he'll do. Let's keep this between us for now."

"But he looked so happy. Why would you want to keep that from him? Zoro deserves to be happy. He's had it rough for so long, just like us. You found Smoker and became really happy. I want that for Zoro. And Sanji is a really good guy. He yells sometime, and he kicks really hard, but he never turns anyone away if they're hungry. He's been alone for a long time too. His mentor just died last year and he's been really sad since. They both really seemed to enjoy what they were doing too." Though Ace's puppy look was good, really good, no one could hold a candle to Luffy's.

Ace shook his head and walked across the room. They did enjoy it. He could tell. And they both really looked so peaceful sleeping together. Maybe he should give in and tell him. His phone began beeping. He received a new text message.

_BlondeSanji_

_Dine w/ girlWhitney 1845_

Ace replied:

_SanjiLuffy friend_

_Now what?_

Luffy read the message over Ace's shoulder. "Oh, I guess he wasn't that serious about Zoro, huh?" You could hear the deep disappointment in his voice.

"I guess not. Hey, let's get ready. It's time to wake up Zoro. Remember, not a word. I don't think he could handle the shame now." Ace was upset about the whole thing. He had hoped that maybe his best friend would finally find someone to live life with. Another message came.

_Girlredhead_

Redhead? Wait, not the one from last night? Oh, this was perfect. Robin said that he didn't want anything to do with her. Maybe Sanji was just trying to keep up his image by having dinner with the first thing that he came across. If so, there was hope yet. A plan started to formulate in his head.

"Oi, Luffy. You go wake up Zoro. I'm going to get the clothes together. I think we may still have a chance with those two. But remember; keep your mouth shut for now. I don't want to jinx this."

"Yosh!! Of course. Zoooorrrooooo!!!!" Luffy went screaming out of the room. Moments later equal screams came from the formerly sleeping man as he threw the laughing, bouncing, happy ball of energy out the door.

"And stay the hell out!" Zoro growled as he slammed his door. They waited about twenty seconds for the door to open back up. "Luffy? Oh, shit man. I'm sorry. It's great to see you again." He stumbled over and helped his friend up. Luffy wrapped him up in a big hug.

"It's ok. You're such a hard person to wake up. I knew I'd have to do something drastic."

"Kissing me is definitely filed under the do not do list from now on, right under blind dates." Zoro wiped his mouth again for good measure and glared at Ace. "This is your fault somehow. I just know it."

Ace grinned sheepishly. "Hey, he can move faster than me. Last time I tried to wake you up, I got a bloody nose. Besides, at least now you're awake and can get dressed. I've picked you out something. Hang on."

Ace disappeared into his room and returned with a pair of slacks and a shirt. Zoro glanced at the choice and raised an eyebrow in question. "You sure this is ok?"

"Yup. Now go. He'll be here in about 30 minutes. Oh and make sure you shave."

"Yes, mother." Zoro rolled his eyes and took the outfit to his room before heading to the bathroom to do as requested.

Smoker walked through the door thirty minutes later. He had stayed dressed in his usual attire, gun and all, since he knew it would aggravate his lover. Ace often mentioned that the idea of him having handcuffs in his possession always turned him on. But tonight it was Smoker's turn to control his desire. His mouth dropped open and he almost lost his cigar at the sight of the three younger men standing there.

Luffy had on a pair of black slacks that complimented his growing body nicely. A dark red button up shirt showed off his agile build. The top button was undone and a loose black tie was wrapped around his neck. To top it off, a black leather vest drew the looker's attention to all the right places. His messy hair added almost a childish look. The only thing that gave away his age was the mischievous glint in his eyes. It was surprising how much he had grown while away.

Ace had on black slacks that hung a little low on his hips. He chose a burnt orange Egyptian cotton shirt that he left the top three buttons undone on. It showed off the beaded choker he always wore. Never one for conforming to dress standards he also left it untucked. He attempted to fix his hair and it feathered slightly to the left. He stood there with one hand in his pocket and the other playing with the undone buttons. Smoker wished he had shown up earlier. Now he would be fighting to control his lust the entire dinner.

Then there was Zoro. If he hadn't been family, Smoker thought he would be drooling. Zoro was dressed all in black. His slacks tailored to accent his slim hips and ass perfectly. A silk shirt clung to his body as he moved. It showed off his broad shoulders and large biceps. It was also left partly unbuttoned, showing off a glimpse of his chiseled chest. If he turned his head to the side, the dark purple bite could also be seen behind the collar. His hair was left to its own means. It looked wild, but seemed fitting for him.

Tonight would surely be a test of Smoker's patience. The gleam in Ace's eye said that there was a reason for their attire. He couldn't wait to find out just what it was.

OSAM

Sanji jumped out of bed when the phone rang for his wake-up call. He rubbed his eyes and proceeded to the bathroom to start getting ready. After searching he finally found the painkillers he kept on hand. He knew it would be needed for him to function properly. He was glad that his suit had been laundered, because he had just slept in the one he was wearing and it was wrinkled beyond repair.

After a shower, shave and ten minutes of fighting to put on cosmetics, he began to dress. He sighed at the loss of his favorite blue shirt and settled on a pale yellow one. His only thoughts were of a redheaded woman who brought forth the promise of a night of hot sex. He wondered about the restaurant where the reservations were made for. It was supposedly a well to do place called The Whitney. He hoped it was a romantic atmosphere. That would definitely help. He checked his reflection one more time. He looked just like he did yesterday, except with a yellow shirt instead of a blue one. Maybe he should look at changing his wardrobe to include something other than suits. No time today. He hurried to the elevator. He was due to meet Nami in ten minutes.

Nami approached the hotel with a large smile. She knew that she looked good and she was taking advantage of it in every way possible. She winked at the doorman as he tripped over himself to rush to her side. Once inside she went to the desk. She was early so she thought she would call up to Sanji's room to let him know. She wanted to give him every opportunity to see her as possible. As the older woman was trying to ring his room, Nami heard a polite cough behind her. She turned and gave her best pout to the drooling man.

"Sanji-san. Here I was hoping to surprise you, but you seem to have gotten the jump on me. Shame on you." As she finished turning she let her shawl fall from her shoulders to reveal smooth bare skin.

Her dress was revealing to say the least. Pale pink strips crossed from the opposite hip up and over her well endowed breast to hook behind her neck. The mid section between the strips was composed of see-through glittery mesh, and showed off her gold belly piercing. The pink silk continued to mold from her hips down to the floor. A long slit up to her hip on the right side allowed movement. When she turned to thank the woman for trying to call, Sanji almost passed out with a nosebleed. He swore he could see the small dimple at the beginning of the crack in her ass. Sanji quickly composed himself and offered his arm. He gave the cabby the address and prayed it would be a short ride. With the locations of the exposed areas of her dress, it was easy to tell she wasn't wearing any panties. Sanji glared the perverted driver as he tried to adjust his mirror for a better view.

At 1840 they walked into the Great Hall of The Whitney. Both were in awe of the grandeur of the establishment. A still older man took their names and asked them to wait. Nami made small talk as they both enjoyed the breathtaking room. The Great Hall was illuminated by crystal chandeliers, and a spectacular grand stairway offered a stunning look at the rich woods and gold- and silver-washed plaster work featured throughout the restaurant. The maître d' returned and escorted them to the Reception Room. Almost every room in the mansion had been converted to a dining room of sorts. Sanji couldn't wait to come back again and see the other areas. The history that his place held was unbelievable. The smile he received from his date made it even better.

A cheery young girl came to take their order. Sanji looked over the menu quickly.

"Do you have any preferences, my flower?" Sanji took Nami's hand and kissed it softly. She blushed and shook her head.

"I trust you. What ever you decide. I'm as excited to eat here as you are. I've heard such wonderful things about this place. It's even more beautiful than they said." Nami forced herself to be flirty. Inside all she wanted to do was throw up. She hoped this façade would be over without incident.

Sanji placed an order for _Crab Spring Rolls with Ginger and Fresh Coriander Sauce_ and _Baby Spinach Salad with Crispy Pancetta and Maytag Bleu Cheese_ to start, along with a bottle of their best wine. For Nami he ordered _Great Lakes Whitefish with Wild Rice Griddle Cakes and a Chardonnay Cream Sauce_ and _Roasted Swordfish with Wild Rice Oxtail Risotto, Oyster Mushrooms and Red Wine Emulsion_ for himself.

Nami could see his excitement and took advantage. She began to ask questions about his own restaurant. Sanji relaxed as he talked about his favorite spices and herbs; the dishes he liked to prepare and the ones that gave him the most trouble. He told her about some of his first attempts and they both laughed. It surprised Nami how much she was enjoying the conversation. Men and women alike sent jealous looks to their table as the two continued oblivious to the world outside. Had Sanji known what being oblivious would cost him, he would have kept his attention on the adjoining room.

Four very handsome men entered the Great Hall at 1900. Every woman turned to stare at them in lust. They were exactly why God had created sex. From Luffy's boyish charm, to Smoker's proud display of authority, and from Ace's suave laid back look, to Zoro's sultry blast of supremacy; every woman wanted them and every man wanted to be them. The maître d' seated them in the Drawing Room quickly, least a riot break out amongst the other patrons. Smoker wrapped a possessive arm around Ace's waist, earning him a kiss on the cheek. The gesture served its purpose and most of the admirers turned their attention to the two remaining males. Luffy grinned and winked at a couple of the young girls seated with their parents. He only laughed at the glares he earned from the fathers. Zoro scowled at everyone. The only person he wanted was the one he had lain with last night. Whatever his uncle had to say better be good. If it wasn't, he would definitely be kicked out and banned, his reputation as a law official be damned. Unfortunately, his actions only made the women want him more.

"Tell me again why we're here." Zoro glared at his uncle seated across from him.

"For one, my dear little brother-in-law is back from college for the week. I thought since he doesn't get home often, we would treat him out to a nice dinner." Luffy beamed at the official title he had been given. Smoker leaned forward and lowered his voice. "That and I'm told that you need some help in identifying an individual from your hotel."

Smoker had Zoro's complete attention. It just so happened that he had Luffy's as well.

"Oh, are you after a crook, Zoro? Is he a drug dealer? Or maybe he's a thief. Did he steal something?" Luffy's outburst caught the attention of a few people around him. Ace could see them straining to listen in to the now very interesting conversation.

"No, it's not a bad guy, Luffy. Just someone of interest." Ace shot Luffy a warning look, praying he would get the hint. Unfortunately, Ace was dealing with Luffy, so he didn't.

"Oh so does this have to do with that huge hickey on your neck? Oops, I wasn't supposed to mention that was I." Luffy backed away from the glares of both Zoro and Ace. "Hehe, I guess it does. I'll shut up now."

Smoker sighed and signaled the waitress over. "We'll have the _Filet of Beef with Wild Mushroom Gratin, Truffled Twice Baked Potato and a Red Wine Reduction_ for me, and the

_Roasted Quail with a Savory Cornbread Stuffing and Fried Green Tomatoes_ for my love, and then give me two of the _"Old Detroiter", 24oz Porterhouse Steak with Whipped Potatoes, Crispy Leeks and Stone-Ground Mustard Sauce_ for those two." He nodded at Luffy and Zoro.

"Sir the steak is quite large, do you think your son will be able eat it?" The waitress ran off almost in tears at the tongue lashing she received from the police officer. His grumbling was drowned out by the laughter of Zoro and Luffy while Ace tried his best to console his lover, telling him he was not that old (even thought they all knew he actually was).

Zoro's laughter drifted over to the Reception Room. Sanji stiffened and started to turn in his seat. Nami quickly took his hand and leaned forward. Her breasts were barely being held in. The shifting of the thin fabric had caused her nipples to harden slightly and the sight mesmerized the blond to no end. Just like that, the familiar voice was forgotten.

* * *

AN: OK this is a really big thank you to my frequent reviewers.

**_Kami Takai: _**It was really hard to keep them in character, but I'm glad u like the way i've done it. The rules here seem so weird that I was afraid to put too much sex on this website. It was so much better on AFF, huh?

**_Big-Purple-Lizard:_** You were my very first review. I'm excited that you stuck with me. To be able to capture the attention of someone who claims they don't like AU fics is quite a feat! Sry but no 3some. Smoker is a posessive bastard.

**_GooglyMooglies:_** Thanks for taking the time to come over to this fic from Broken. It my response to all the dark and agnsty fics out there at the moment. I know i'm a bit cruel to Zoro, but sometimes he really to be hit upside his head with a dose of reality. LOL

**_Galleta: _**Yet another person who claims to not like AU's LOL. I bet you're glad you took the time to read this one, aren't you? I was actually worried that the sex scene on here. It's only my second one to ever write. Wonderful comments like yours help me to keep it going.

**_Lucifer Taichou:_** I sure hope you're still reading. I haven't heard from you in a while. Don't tell me you got so caught up in your own writing that you forgot about me... :(

Anyway, you guys rock!! Thank you to everyone else as well! It helps out so much to get such positive feedback from everyone. I laugh when I get a review for my other story and have people put a note in about this one. They're pretty different, but amazingly well accepted. I hope to keep this story very comical and mischevious. I just love a snarky Ace. Drop me a note to say hi sometime. I love hearing from you all.

Love,  
Chi


	8. Chapter 7

AN: sighs Ok... I'm gonna try something here... I'm going to post this without editing out most of the sex. Granted, in this chap there isnt much, but it's a token gesture. The mood changes a bit in here, but so far everyone who's read it gives me rave reviews. I hope everyone here enjoys it as well... Sadly this story is starting to wrap up. I think there will be only 2-3 chapters left. Don't throw things please (on knees begging.)

* * *

Chapter 7

The laughter continued in the Drawing Room and spread to other patrons as well. It was all in good nature, even though Smoker couldn't see the humor in it. Zoro sat doodling on his napkin with a pen, his mind in its own little world. Soon strange curly lines filled the white cloth. Smoker scowled at him and grumbled about defacement of private property. Zoro ignored him and decided to check out the other patrons while waiting for his meal to arrive. A shock of yellow and black caught his attention. Across the way in the adjoining room sat a very familiar looking blonde.

While the food was excellent, Zoro had a hard time trying to eat. Every time he tried to get a glimpse of their face, Luffy would try to steal his steak and he'd have to rescue his food. It didn't help that the left side of the person's face was shielded from view by golden blond hair.

Why did they look so familiar? Even the redhead sitting across the table tugged at his memory. It had to be a he, judging from the way the redhead flirted. Either that or maybe a butch woman. No, it was definitely a man. He could hear the flirty waitress address him as Monsieur something-or-another. Just who was he? He had to be someone very important, because the head chef had just come out to speak with him. Zoro looked back at his plate to find it empty. He immediately scowled at Luffy.

"Well, it's not as good as my boss' but it's still good. Hey Zoro, if you ever get to New York, you need to come eat where I work. I only go there sometimes when I need some extra money. Or when I'm hungry. Or when he needs some company. But mostly when I'm hungry." Luffy looked up at his friend with a huge smile and stuck another piece of meat in his mouth.

Zoro shook his head and turned back to look at the blonde. He was shaking hands with the chef and following him to the kitchens. Maybe he was a fellow chef, or a restaurant owner. That would make sense. He looked back at the redhead and found her smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow in question and she laughed. The sound carried to him and sent a shiver down his spine. It was an eerie déjà vu feeling. He hoped that the blonde would return soon. Maybe when he came back he could see his face. It was bugging him that he couldn't place the guy. Ace's giggling brought his attention back to the table.

"She's cute. But I think she's taken." Ace gestured over in Nami's direction. He had been watching Zoro try to stare a hole in the back of Sanji's head for a while now. When he notice redhead looking at Zoro he cringed. When she just laughed and turned away, he let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Che. That witch? Who in their right mind would like her? That guy must be desperate or crazy." Zoro searched the direction the blond had taken.

"That lovely thing? What makes you think she's so bad?" Ace questioned. Zoro only shrugged in response.

"So tell me about this favor you were wanting from me. Just why am I trying to find out the identity of a mysterious woman? What does she mean to you?" Smoker leaned forward on the table and laced his fingers in a steeple. Where he was sitting, he was unable to see Sanji's table, so he was unaware of the source of Ace's mirth. "Don't tell me you finally found someone that is able to catch your attention. Well, there might be hope for you yet, boy."

"But why do you want a girlfriend Zoro? Don't you want to hang out with us guys anymore?" Luffy crossed his arms and pouted.

"No she's just a girl I met last night. I can't remember her name and I really wanted to talk to her again. Maybe I can even con her into going to dinner with me at Mom's." Zoro gave his uncle a mischievous smirk. Smoker only rolled his eyes in response.

"Well sorry, kid. You're outa luck. The room was registered to a company not a name. Some fancy restaurant in New York. You'd have better luck trying to catch up with her at the hotel before she leaves tomorrow. Tonight is the last night the room is reserved for." Smoker was a hardened officer. He had learned to control his facial expressions for interrogations and trials. Never was he so grateful for that training. It took everything he had to say _she_ instead of he, and keeping the laughter out of his voice was getting harder and harder. Oh was this poor soul in for a rude awakening. He inwardly groaned as Luffy went into a story about a guy in his History class that had a big red nose.

A small commotion in the corridor caught Zoro's attention. The blond was returning. Zoro unconsciously sat up straighter in his seat. The man's excited voice drifted over to him. His laughter was mesmerizing and so familiar. Who was he? Only a few more inches and he'd be able to see… Oh. Shit. There stood a tall, very handsome young man with soft blonde hair, a single blue eye and an eyebrow curled in the exact pattern currently drawn on his napkin. The black suit was the same one that he kept picturing in his mind from last night. He remembered working with the large buttons, hastily trying to remove the garment. Images of pale skin stretched out on a bed below him haunted his vision. He saw himself licking down the flat stomach, lower and lower, before taking the very erect male anatomy in his mouth.

Oh, God. He was _she_. She was a _he_. Last night, he had sex with a guy. The best night of sex he couldn't remember was with a man. He sat there wide eyed, openly staring at the blonde. How could this have happened? He slowly lowered his head into his hands and rubbed his face. He had to get the images out of his mind. He had to compose himself in front of his friends and family. If this got out, Ace and Smoker would never let him live it down. They had been trying for years to set him up with a guy. He adamantly turned them down, stating he was fine being alone.

He needed a drink. But then again, drinking is what got him here in the first place. Drinking with that guy. _That_ guy. The one right over there sitting with the sassy redhead. The one that had been plaguing his thoughts all day long. The one that could bend those long agile legs in the most lewd positions. Zoro had a strong urge to bang his head into the table.

"You alright, gaki? You look a little pale?" Smoker was still oblivious to the occupants in the other room. Had he known, he would have definitely taken advantage of Zoro's distress and humiliated the poor guy.

"Yah 'm fine. No prob. Just a bit of … a headache." Zoro brought his hands from his face and laced them together behind his head, placing his elbows on the table. He was a pitiful sight.

Smoker looked at Ace for an explanation. Ace merely smiled and mouthed 'he's here' and turned back to listen to Luffy go on about some cooks that were really good fighters. A well dressed man approached the table with a beautiful woman on his arm. She had a grin on her face to match the fabled Cheshire cat himself. When he spoke, Zoro went completely rigid and tried to hide further in his arms.

"Luffy? Is that you? What are you doing here? I mean not in a restaurant, I know why you're in here, but I mean in Detroit. I thought you were taking your finals." The gentleman gave them a warming smile. He appeared honestly relieved to see Luffy.

"Sanji! Why didn't you tell me you were coming here? I could have saved you a bunch of money on hotel expenses. You could have stayed with my brother." Luffy pouted but still stood up to hug his friend. "We could have had so much fun. Hey, this is my brother, Ace. And this is his boyfriend, Constantine. We just call him Smoker. Guys, this is my boss I was telling you about. Sanji Blackleg." Both men stood and shook Sanji's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Luffy's told me much about you. I guess by now he's mentioned that he works at my restaurant from time to time." Sanji did his best to not drool at the sex appeal of all three of the men standing before him. It didn't matter if you were gay or not, these men were hot! A tightening on his arm reminded him that he was not there alone. "Oh, forgive me. Gentlemen, this lovely woman with me is Nami. She came a long way just to take my class here this week. Might I say she has great promise." He gave her a charming smile before turning back to see a scowl on Ace's face.

"See, Mr. Security Guard. I told you that Sanji and I were close friends. You should really have listened to me last night." Nami gave him a smug look, and clung closer to Sanji's arm. Her gown was still straining to confine her cleavage.

"And yet, here he stands completely unharmed." At the questioning look he received from Luffy and Sanji, Ace continued. "Miss Nami was concerned for you last night, Sanji, and insisted that I let her in your room to check on you." Sanji paled considerably. "Of course I assured her that you had been taken to your room by one of our own staff and would be seen to. We do our best to make our guest's stay as pleasurable as possible."

Ace couldn't help it. He just couldn't contain himself. He put just the right emphasis on the word _pleasurable_ and received a nice blush on the cook's cheeks. He could hear Smoker snickering and practically snorting behind his hand covering his mouth. Oh what the Hell. He was probably gonna get the shit beat out of him anyway, so he might as well enjoy himself until then.

"We made sure he was completely taken care of last night, right Zoro?" All eyes turned to the fourth man at the table, who was currently trying to slink away. When everyone stood, Zoro had tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately, karma had it out for him and he only made it a few steps.

Zoro straightened to a standing position and quickly affixed a composed expression of indifference. He did his best to look suave and cool. He turned and looked straight into a panicked blue eye. So many emotions passed between the two of them. Fear was the most forefront. Apparently the guy knew who he was, and by the look on his face he didn't want anyone else to know.

Sanji froze. Before him stood the walking conundrum himself. Here was the man he had last seen sleeping naked in his bed. This was the man whose hands he felt all over his body. This is the man who took away his innocence, so to speak. Sanji looked him over from head to toe and back. The way the material clung to his chest and abs was sinful. The well fitted slacks let him remember just how muscular those legs were. On his journey back up he noticed the large bite mark on the Guard's neck. Shit. There was no way to deny it now. It really was him.

Zoro hoped to ease the cook's anxiety by glancing away first. He turned his gaze murderous as he looked to Ace. So the son of a bitch knew all along. He knew that it wasn't a girl. He knew and kept his mouth shut. Zoro didn't know if he should be grateful or pissed. He guessed it would depend on if he told anyone. Ace's sheepish look told him everything he needed to know. His best friend was horrible at keeping secrets in school, what made him think that it would change now? Zoro did his best to recover some ground.

"Yes Mr. Blackleg. It's good to see you well. I trust you are feeling better this evening. You had quite a bit to drink last night. I'm afraid that was my fault. I didn't realize you were unused to such hard liquor. My apologies." Zoro kept his voice as professional and discrete as he could. His eyes were the only thing that betrayed him. They kept drifting to the full bottom lip currently being chewed by its owner. Luffy's whiny voice forced him to break away from the fascinating sight.

"Yah, Ace told me you guys knew each other. Man I wish I had known you were going drinking last night. I would have come home yesterday. We came out tonight to celebrate me coming home and passing finals. If you had told me you'd be here we could have eaten together at least." Luffy threw his arm over Sanji's shoulders.

His action made Nami loosen her hold and step back slightly. She noticed Zoro staring at her and began to squirm. This was bad. Her plans would all be for naught if things didn't go well tonight. She needed those recipes. Her future depended on it. Well, time to bring out the big guns.

"So, Zoro was it? I see that you indeed take care of my sweet little chef. I hope he didn't give you too much trouble. Rest assured that I'll be the one taking care of him tonight." Her voice dripped with honey and the promise of sex. She shoved Luffy's arm off Sanji's shoulders and snuggled back up to his side. The blonde had practically melted with her words of endearment. Her eyes danced with victory as she and Zoro battled silently.

Smoker and Ace had sat back down to enjoy the show. Smoker nudged Ace in the side and pointed over to his little brother. Luffy was standing there drooling, his eyes fixed on Nami's breast. Granted, she was dressed in such a way that you couldn't help but notice them, but the fact that Luffy was staring sent them into a fit of giggles.

Zoro broke his death glare with Nami to see what was going on. He himself started to chuckle at Luffy's expression. It was like a kid in a candy shop with no money. Just staring at what they knew they couldn't have, and dreaming of getting a taste. Sanji glanced at his friend and scowled. He debated on the best action, and settled for smacking the immature kid upside the head.

"Oi, baka! Haven't I taught you anything? Women are to be treated with respect." Sanji yelled at Luffy as the young man rubbed his head.

"Gomen, Sanji. I see why you used to like them so much now."

Sanji sweat dropped and pulled his date close to him. He could feel the fury radiating off her. Sanji needed to get her out of here quick before she caused a scene.

"Che, you really need to learn some tact, Luffy," he mumbled. Nodding to the two seated men he bid them goodbye. "It was a pleasure meeting you two in person finally. If you are ever in New York, I would be honored if you would allow me to treat you to dinner at my restaurant." He shook hands with them and turned to Zoro.

"I appreciate you, um, taking care of me last night. Thank you, for both the company and the drinks." Sanji hoped that the green-haired man would understand his meaning without embarrassing him. "Let's make it my treat next time." As soon as the words left his mouth, Sanji wanted to die. He hoped that it didn't sound like a proposition.

Zoro raised an eyebrow in surprise at the blonde's invitation. Was it really supposed to be that? He suspected that it wasn't due to the deep blush rising on Sanji's face.

"You're on Ero-cook. Next time you buy the rum." Zoro grinned at him and stuck out a hand. Maybe they could both just put this behind them and move on. No one else needed to know.

Sanji took it reluctantly and shivered at the loss of heat when they let go. He let Nami guide him out through the Great Hall to the curb. In a daze he hailed a cab and gave the driver the address to the hotel.

Back inside, Zoro sat down in his chair next to Smoker, crossed his arms over his chest and glared across the table at Ace. He remained silent, trying to find the right words to ask his questions. If he was wrong, this would be bad. If he was right, he would have to control himself until they had exited the building. He assumed that if Ace knew, then Smoker would know as well. What he hadn't planned on was Luffy.

"So do you think he's just going out with her to make you jealous?" Luffy plopped down in his seat next to Zoro and leaned forward, bracing his forearms on the table.

"Nah, he's just upset that Zoro took advantage of him when he was drunk. He is trying to prove that he's still his own man." Ace chimed in.

"Maybe he just needed something more. Apparently Zoro wasn't enough to satisfy him. That or he didn't do it right." Smoker leaned back in his chair and put an unlit cigar between his lips. He may not be able to smoke in here, but at least he could pretend like he was.

"Really? It looked like he was enjoying it to me. I mean, there was no sound, but from what I could see he …." Luffy was stopped by a dinner roll being shoved in his mouth by Ace.

"You taped it, and didn't tell me! Damn, that was ballsy. You must have tapped into the security feeds, right? What're you going to do when the blonde gets the bill? You know it shows on there when the cameras were activated and for how long." Smoker shook his head in dismay. Ace had gotten sloppy, now he would have to do some cleanup. He would probably be able to stop any legal suits, but he doubted he could save his job or his friendship. Smoker sighed. Looks like Ace might be moving in with him permanently now.

"The second video was just the two of them cuddling." Luffy swallowed his mouthful and continued. "I got bored with it really quick. But, the first video was really good. Man you should have seen the way Sanji's legs bent! I knew he was limber but…" Ace pulled Luffy to the side just in time. Zoro's fist hit nothing but air.

Every table in the two adjoining rooms went silent. They had seen the handsome couple come up to the four gorgeous men. So many hot people in one small spot is bound to draw attention. Then when Zoro tried to pummel Luffy, a woman next to them called out in surprise. Not everyone knew what was going on, but the sight of the furious, and intimidating, man standing there at the table put everyone on the edge of their seats. Murmurs of a jealous lover's quarrel quickly spread. The maître d' stood at the doorway unsure of what to do. He debated calling the police. A shake of Smoker's head advised him to wait. He saw the burley man pull back the edge of his jacket and show his badge. For now he would comply, but he kept the phone in hand just incase. It was not hard to tell the angry man could cause significant damage to both people and property.

Zoro could not believe what he heard. They tricked him! The son of a bitch set this whole thing up tonight. But how? Ace had been with him the entire day. When did he have time to do all of this? The only answer was that he had help. It had to be someone from the hotel. More than likely someone that worked last night.

"Who all knows?" Zoro's voice cut through the air like sharpened sword. He looked at each of the three men sitting there squirming and growled. This was getting him nowhere. He flopped back down in his chair, very ungracefully, and crossed his arms over his chest. Not a one of them would meet his gaze. "Obviously there's the three of you. My guess says that there are at least two more. Robin and Usopp. How am I doing so far?"

"Whaa! Usopp knows? When did you tell him?" Luffy forgot that he was one of the ones in trouble and leaned in to listen intently.

"I didn't tell him, he was the first… well the second to know something was going on. He saw those two at the elevator doors. From the way he describes it, it was really a funny sight. He saw Sanji trying to get his hands in Zoro's pockets, but I don't think he knows that anything else happened." Ace waved his hands in front of him in surrender. By now, the other patrons had relaxed and began talking again. They were still watched, but not so openly.

"So if he was the second, and he saw us at the elevator, then Robin must have been the first, right?" Zoro was trying to put the pieces together. Everything came back to the bar. That's where it started. "I'm still trying to figure out how everything came to this tonight. Why didn't you tell me it was a… well, that it wasn't a… you know? You let me go on all day long thinking he was something that he very obviously wasn't. You're really a bastard for that." Zoro groaned and pushed his fingers through his short hair.

"Look, man. I'm really sorry. If I thought there wasn't a chance for you two, I wouldn't have even tried to set this up tonight. If you had seen things the way I did last night, you'd think different." Ace laughed at Zoro's raised eyebrow. "No, I don't mean it like that. Ask Luffy. He saw the tapes. You guys looked really, I mean REALLY, happy together. You should have seen the way you slept with him in your arms. It…" Zoro's face turned red as held up his hands for him to stop.

"I can't believe you let Luffy watch the tapes before me." Smoker pouted and pulled away from his lover. Ace stammered and tried to kiss up to the older man.

"I didn't _let_ him. He just took the tapes out of my work bag and watched it without permission. Baby, please believe me. You know I was planning on showing it to you as soon as possible. I had really hoped to watch it with you tonight. Maybe with a bottle of chocolate syrup and some fresh strawberries? You bring the handcuffs and I'll bring nothing. Not even a pair of clothes." Ace's voice grew husky as he whispered all the nasty things he wanted his lover to do to him. The lecherous grin on Smoker's face grew to monstrous proportions.

Luffy leaned in closer and made disgusted faces at his brother's suggestions. His eyes grew wide and he jumped back. He slid his chair closer to Zoro and looked up at him.

"Can you really do that with a feather?"

"We really need to get you a girlfriend." Zoro patted his young friend on the back and tried to ignore the obscene noises coming from the two across from them. He motioned for the waitress to bring them the check, and proceeded to get out his wallet.

"I've got it this time, gaki. Think of it as a coming out present." He laughed at the evil glare sent his way by his nephew. His laughter dwindled as he let the amount of the tab sink in. 'Holy Shit.'

Zoro snickered. "Thanks, but I'm not coming out. It was a one time drunken thing. You saw the look on his face when he saw me. It wasn't supposed to happen. It'll never happen again." Zoro looked sorrowfully towards the exit. "Why celebrate things that can never be?"

oSaM

Sanji couldn't get Zoro's grinning face out of his mind the entire time back to the hotel. Nami sat close to him chatting happily about this and that. When they got into the Lobby, she hesitated. Sanji turned to face her, and she blushed deeply.

"Sanji-kun, do you think maybe I could come up for a drink? I really hate for this wonderful evening to end so soon." Nami cooed to him. She stepped forward and pushed her ample breast against his chest and played with his hair with her fingers.

Sanji stammered and stuttered his agreement, and the two made their way to the elevator. Usopp gave Nami a baffled look. He wondered why this guy was with her and not Zoro tonight. He took out his phone again and snapped a few pictures. One snapshot of the couple, and several of the indecent dress she was wearing. He might be married, but he was still a man. Besides, his friend Luffy would love these.

Inside the lift, Nami wrapped her arms around Sanji's neck and whispered little flattering comments. She let her lips brush against the shell of his ear as she spoke. Sanji did his best to keep his hands in decent places on her as she moved against him. When the door opened, he escorted her to his door and quickly opened it. The desk lamp had been left on, giving a soft glow across the room. Sanji removed his suit jacket and hung it across the back of the chair. He winked at Nami as he opened the mini-fridge and selected the bottle of wine he had bought the day before. He wondered if it was fate that had him buy it now. He poured two glasses and handed one to the waiting woman.

"If you'll excuse me a moment, I'll be right back." Sanji let his hand linger a moment under hers on the glass before pulling away. He quickly went into the bathroom and relieved himself. He washed his hands, brushed his teeth, and even combed his hair in record time. He left his shirt untucked and took off his tie, unbuttoning the top three buttons. It took a moment but he located the pack of condoms he kept stashed in his ditty bag. He slipped one into his pocket and walked back out to his guest. Nami had taken off her shoes and was standing on the balcony with her drink. Sanji grabbed his glass and joined her.

"To a beautiful evening with the most beautiful woman. I am honored to be in your presence." Sanji lifted his glass in a toast. Nami giggled and raised her glass as well. With a soft clink, their glasses touched and each took a drink. Sanji smiled at the rosy tint to her cheeks. He was about to make a move when she raised her glass.

"To an extraordinary man, who's cooking surpasses all others. It was my pleasure to be with you on this lovely night." Nami gave him her most dazzling smile.

This time Sanji took a larger drink. He savored the sweet taste in his mouth before swallowing. It was a good vintage, well worth the money he paid. To share it with such a woman as this was only fitting. He took advantage of her staring out at the city to move in closer. He sat his half empty glass on the ledge before bending down and placing a kiss on her exposed shoulder. He placed his hands on her upper arms and caressed the skin with his thumbs. She hummed and closed her eyes, leaning her head to the side, allowing him better access. He continued his kisses up her neck and slowly slid his hands down her arms. When he reached her hands, he took he glass and sat it next to his own. He held her petite hands gently and pulled her back into the room. She came willingly and closed the distance between them as they approached the bed. She deftly went to work on the remaining buttons of his shirt. His lips brushed against her neck softly, sending shivers down her spine. Sanji felt lightheaded. He pulled back to look down at her. Nami's eyes were half shut, a look of pleasure upon her face. She had undone his belt and was currently unzipping his pants. The room began to swim as he bent down to kiss those luscious red lips. Millimeters from his goal, everything went black.

oSaM

Zoro and Luffy came back to the loft together. Apparently Smoker had insisted that Ace keep his word about what was said at dinner. Zoro, in turn, insisted that they go to his uncle's house because he had no desire to hear them screwing all night. Luffy immediately headed for Ace's room to crash. His belly was full and he was running on very little sleep due to the exams. Zoro hung out in the main living area trying to get up enough courage to do what he wanted. With a mental kick to his own ass, he stomped over to Ace's bag and began his search. There were several discs in there. Music, software, children's movies… wait, children's movies? He looked back at the titles and yelled.

"You fucking, son of a bitch, piece of shit, asshole bastard! I am not a damn frog!"

Feeling slightly better after his vocal outburst he took the two discs to his room. Fortunately his computer played DVDs, so he wouldn't be subjected to watching this where Luffy could come in anytime. He shuddered at the thought of watching himself have sex with anyone at his side. He could just see Luffy asking all kinds of questions. 'Why do you suck on a guy's nipples?' 'Do you have to take the whole thing in your mouth?' 'Why do you put your fingers there first?' 'Does it hurt to bend like that?' Let someone else teach the moron about sex. He refused.

Zoro inserted the first disc in and clicked play. His eyes widened at the scene before him. He didn't realize it looked this hot from an outside perspective. No wonder Ace was so caught up in it. His body responded to the visual memories. Even thought he knew all of this happened, he couldn't remember all of the pieces. When he saw how he ripped Sanji's shirt open, the physical Zoro let out a low needy moan. The sound coming from his own body startled him. He looked to the door. Yes, he had locked it. He looked back to the screen and saw himself attack the blonde. He paused the playback and stood. This was too surreal. It was like watching a dream. He studied the intertwined bodies on screen and came to a decision.

With determined motions, he removed the black ensemble and stood in just his briefs. His large erection was barely contained beneath the waistband. He closed his eyes and stood there, thinking about all that had transpired in the last 24 hours. He had longed for something to happen. He had asked for a challenge and a reason for being. He asked for all these things, and life had given him a foul mouthed, sexy, blond haired, blue eyed cook that could bend in the most provocative ways. He had been given Sanji. Now the question was… 'What was he going to do about it?'

Zoro looked back to his computer. His erect cock had begun weeping as he stood there looking at his almost naked form latched onto the blonde's half dressed one. Zoro swallowed hard and sat back down in his desk chair. With slow determination he hit the play button. He watched as the recorded Sanji came in his hand. He reached into his shorts and freed himself from the tight confines. He began long slow strokes to his shaft, letting his thumb rub over the tip. He picked up the pace when he watched his own mouth engulf the long member. He remembered the taste of the other man as he tightened his grip. Guttural sounds filled his bedroom as he began stroking in time with his thrusts in the video. Watching Sanji's expression as he came again sent him over the edge. He bit his lip to keep from shouting out the cook's name. He closed his eyes and let the emotions wash over him.

Zoro had never been against same sex relationships. His best friend was practically married to his uncle. He himself had never partaken in one, because he couldn't stand most gay men. They were either too feminine or major control freaks. Maybe if Ace hadn't fallen in love with Smoker, he might have considered giving it a try. But somehow those two ran into each other one day, and things have never been the same since. Zoro didn't even know his uncle was gay until He walked in on Ace giving him head one night. After his initial shock, he decided ground rules should be implemented for the loft. Number one was no head in the main room. Number two was no sex in the main room. Three and four were similar, but were designated for the kitchen. The bathroom was left as free space because it had a locking door. Still, the walls were thin and he hated bringing back a date when he knew the two of them would be there. It made it hard to get in the mood when all she would talk about is how hot it would be to see those two fuck each other.

Zoro opened his eyes and looked at the blank screen. He scowled at the sticky mess in his hand and reached for a discarded t-shirt to clean up with. He knew Ace would give him hell since it was his turn to do laundry, but Zoro really didn't care. He removed his wet underwear and pulled on a pair of loose lounge pants, then inserted the second disc. At first all he could see was two guys sleeping. Then, he began to look closer. Sanji had curled up to Zoro's chest and was using his bicep as a pillow. Zoro's arms were wrapped protectively around the blonde, cradling him to his chest as if he were someone precious. Zoro could see contentment in both faces. This must be what Luffy and Ace were talking about.

His shoulders dropped as the image of Sanji's terrified face in the restaurant came back. He might have enjoyed it, but there was no way the baka would accept it. Zoro would just have to cherish the memory and forget about recreating it. Besides, he left him a note with his number on it and the guy never called. He even went out with the witch from the night before. And at the same restaurant. The more Zoro thought about it, the more pissed he got.

"Fucking Ero-Cook." He swore under his breath.

oSaM

Zoro was still slightly put off when he arrived at work the next morning. Usually when he had a day off, he would be there an hour early, just to catch up on what had happened the day before. Today he punched in at exactly 0800. He no sooner sat at his desk when his phone rang.

"Zoro here."

"_Um, yes sir. This is Sally up at the Front Desk. I have a man up here demanding to be let in to one of the rooms. He's a guest here too, but it's not his room he wants access to. What do I do? He's very upset."_ The girl sounded frightened. In the background Zoro could hear a familiar screeching.

"What room?"

"_424 sir. He says it's his boss's room, but we have no way to confirm that._"

Zoro sighed. He just couldn't be rid of the bastard. "Tell him I'll be right there." He hung up and walked to the mirror. He fixed his hair back down in a neat style, straightened his tie and donned his jacket. He had yet to meet this guy face to face, but from his voice, Zoro knew he would be a pain in the ass as well.

In the Lobby, Bon Kurei continued to yell at the crying girl behind the counter. Yosaku was there trying to comfort her and also argue with the irate man. Zoro's eye began to twitch as he took in the ridiculous outfit the man was wearing. He didn't know whether to laugh or throw up. Zoro cautiously approached him from behind.

"Is there a problem here?" Zoro's voice was firm, but not overly loud. Apparently it was exactly what was needed. Bon Kurei turned around quickly and beamed. The sudden change in demeanor made Yosaku's head spin. He looked bewildered as his boss calmed the man down with a simple question.

"_Mon ami_. _S'il vous plait_! Monsieur Sanji will not answer his door. I've tried calling him, pounding on the door and nothing. _Il est inutile_! Were you with him last night?" Bon Kurei was very good with voices and he knew without a doubt that the man before him was the one he had spoke with on the phone yesterday. Maybe he was just panicking and everything was fine. He took a few deep breaths to calm down.

Zoro fought to hide his blush as the onlookers leaned in for the possible gossip topic. "I saw him last night at dinner. He went out with some redhead from his class. They left together, so maybe he's in her room. I'm sorry but I don't remember her name."

"_Merde_. Can you take me up there to check his room then? We should be leaving for the airport at noon. We still have to get packed and check out of here." This was not good. Things did not go as he and the bartender had hoped. Sanji had left with the woman anyway. Things couldn't get any worse.

"Of course. We always see to the safety of our guests. I'm sure that he would appreciate you being such a good friend as well. Yosaku, see if someone can cover for her and take her back to my office to settle down." Zoro gestured to the sniffling desk attendant. She was no longer frightened, but clearly still upset. "Check the card access and see if our guest even came back last night. Then check the video feeds from last night and see if he left his room." He gave a stern look to all the people gathered around them. "Everyone, please, continue about you day. My friend has just gotten a little over excited about not being able to get his co-worker awake."

The crowd disbursed and Bon Kurei hurried over to the elevator. When they came to Sanji's door, Zoro knocked loudly.

"Oi, Ero-Cook! Wake your ass up!" Zoro wanted to laugh at the shocked expression on the…. um… man, woman… what the hell was he anyway?

After a few more attempts, Zoro cursed and pulled out his master key. What greeted them was completely unexpected. The entire room was trashed. Papers were strewn across the room. Sanji's clothes were tossed out and his suitcase torn to shreds. His cutlery case was taken apart, knives lying on the floor. Bon Kurei let out a screech and pointed to the bed. Under the blanket a pair of bare feet could be seen. Without another thought, Zoro rushed in and pulled the blanket back. Sanji was naked but alive. Zoro took a deep breath to steady himself. He needed to be calm about this. He surveyed the room again. Whatever the thief was looking for was either gone now, or had never been there to begin with.

"Is he ok?" The dark haired transvestite was openly bawling.

"He's alive. We need to call this in." Zoro was reaching for his phone when Sanji groaned. He stopped and leaned over the blonde looking for any signs of pain in his expression.

"What the fuck happened?" Sanji's voice was thick with sleep. His heavy eyes fought to open. When he was able to focus, he recognized the looming figure. "Damn it Marimo! This is the second day in a row that I have to wake up to his fucking screeching and your ugly face." Sanji rubbed his eyes to rid the bits of sleep still clinging to them. Zoro gave him a cocky smile and replied.

"Even worse, you woke up with me in your bed and you're naked." Zoro began laughing when the color drained from Sanji's face as the words sank in. He got up and tossed the comforter back over the mortified man. "So what do you remember from last night?"

It took a moment, but finally he answered.

"We came back here. I opened a bottle of wine. We started kissing. Then it goes blank." Sanji

Sat up and looked around, unaware of the amount of skin he was again showing. "Nami! Is she ok? Where is she?"

"Sanji, cherie, I told you that she was trouble. I'm afraid that she is not with you. It is likely that she is the one who has done this." Bon Kurei shook his head sadly.

"She couldn't have. She was so sweet, and lovely. How could you accuse her of such a thing?" Sanji yelled at them. He jumped when 'Pain' began playing from Zoro's vicinity.

"Zoro here… Yes we're in… Yah we figured that out… Shit… Ok, what time was that? … Keep looking." Zoro scowled. He knew that woman was a bitch from the moment he set eyes on her in the bar.

"What? Have they found Nami?" Sanji stood clutching the comforter around his hips.

"Not yet, but don't worry we will. Fucking bitch." He spat the last part out with such venom that Sanji didn't even try to correct him. "Your little date from last night took your access card from you pocket and left the room only to return with a bag at 2115. I have one of my guys watching the feed to see when she left again. It seems that she was after something besides you. What else would you have that would interest her?"

Bon Kurei watched the two men interact. He could see the ease with which they spoke. How could he and the soft spoken raven in the bar have been so far off in their assessment? He started picking up the scattered clothing. He accounted for all of his friend's clothing except for his favorite blue shirt.

"Sanji, where is the blue one? I know you would never get rid of it. It's your favorite after all." He held up all the other shirts for Sanji to see.

Sanji blushed and turned his attention back to Zoro, who too was blushing. Neither said a word and neither had to. Bon Kurei got the answer he needed. It was obvious the shirt had died a martyr's death. He smiled as he handed Sanji a set of clothes.

"Mon ami, you should get dressed. I'll help you cover the marks when you're done." His voice was kind and gentle, still whiny, but tolerable. Sanji blushed deeper, the color reaching down his chest. The tall man guided his friend to the bathroom and turned to Zoro. "I do not know what happened between the two of you, but if you break his heart, I will see that you suffer. Sanji is a good man and deserves a good partner. You should either get off your high-horse and fix this, or stay the hell away from him in the future."

Zoro's jaw dropped. He had no idea how to respond to a statement like that. He grew angry again with the accusation that the strange tension between them was his fault. He flipped open his phone and placed a call.

"Ace, tell Uncle I need a detective sent over. There's been a problem here at the hotel… Yah, room 424... Seriously. We need an APB put out on the redhead… No, he's fine… No, I don't need you to come. Just tell him." Zoro kept his rage filled eyes on the man his entire call. When he closed the phone he turned to leave. "You're lucky I have connections at the Police Department. This will be kept under wraps. Our investigation will be discrete; you and your _boss_ will not be inconvenienced any further than the initial questioning. Do not touch anything else until the officer gets here."

Sanji exited the bathroom as Zoro reached the door. He looked into the stern black eyes and saw the raw pain. He took a step forward, but Zoro yanked open the door and hurried out. Sanji stood there looking at the closed door for several minutes before he walked out to the balcony. He remained silent, lighting cigarette after cigarette until Smoker and Ace showed up. Ace immediately rushed to Sanji's side.

"Are you OK? What happened?" Ace checked him over for injuries, noting only the uncovered blemishes on his neck. "Don't worry. My koibito will get her and whatever it was she has taken."

"But that's just it. She hasn't taken anything. All my valuables are still here. My knives, my laptop, my wallet, my clothes, everything is still here. There was nothing that she could have been looking for. I didn't even have anything on the computer. I just bought it before I left New York." Sanji hung his head. "She played me like a fool. I've slept with many women, but this one was the first to try anything like this. And, I fell right into it. Damn, I'm such a fucking idiot!" Sanji slammed his hand down on the balcony rail.

"Don't beat yourself up. We all make bad choices. It's the choices that follow the bad ones that help us redeem ourselves." Ace smiled reassuringly at the blonde. He patted Sanji on the back before returning to assist Smoker.

Nami's prints were lifted from the balcony door, and her DNA from the saliva on the wine glass. They left Sanji and Bon Kurei with the promise of bringing her to justice.

Down stairs, Zoro dove headfirst into his daily work. He had papers to sign, people to check on, the next week's roster to fill out, and his Uncle would be calling him back soon. Yosaku brought him a cup of coffee and a cinnamon roll.

Three hours later he walked out to begin his rounds. Across the Lobby, Sanji was just leaving the building. The blonde turned and a single blue eye met a pair of saddened black. Sanji gave him a halfhearted smile and turned back to the waiting cab. Zoro took a few steps towards the doors but halted when the cab pulled away. There went his last chance. Or so he thought. A hand rested gently on his forearm. He looked down at it and followed it up to its owner. It was Sally, from the Front Desk.

"He asked me to give you this." She smiled and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. A folded piece of paper was presented to him.

He stood there holding it, debating if he had the courage to open it. 'Why not.' He unfolded it to reveal a short but to the point note. It was written on company letterhead from a restaurant called Baratie.

_Thanks_

_Call me_

_555-0302_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a week of Zoro moping around, Ace came to a decision. His friend needed a swift kick in the ass. The melancholy look the green-haired man wore was bringing everyone down. He hadn't even written up Ace for accessing the security feed. Somehow he even managed to get Shanks to look the other way on it. His treatment of criminals in the Hotel had softened as well. Luffy had tried to cheer him up, but even his childish antics had no effect. The poor young man went back to college almost as blue as Zoro. Ace called up Zoro's sensei and asked him for some advice. The dojo was reserved for 1730 that day. Zoro would be getting off work around 1700, so there wouldn't be too much time to waste in getting him there.

Zoro climbed into Ace's Wrangler in a daze. He didn't even notice that he was headed in the opposite direction of the Loft. Never mind that he never knew where he was going anyway. But when they pulled up in front of his old dojo, Zoro cocked an eyebrow in question at his freckled friend. Ace only smiled and motioned for him to follow.

"You looked like you needed some cheering up." Ace wrapped his arm around Zoro's shoulder and pulled him inside.

The area was cleared of students and bokken were laid out for a sparring session. The few remaining people stood on the edge of the mats talking quietly. Zoro grinned, already feeling more at ease. He reached up and cuffed Ace before heading to the locker room. Ace followed yelling colorful phrases of his intent to beat the 'wanna-be swordsman' into submission.

The watching crowd grew as Zoro yet again proceeded to 'spank' Ace. The raven swore he would be sitting funny for a week due to the stinging welts the wooden bokken was leaving on his backside. Each time he lunged and Zoro sidestepped, the younger man would swing back and swat his ass hard with the flat side of the practice sword. Smoker was going to have a hay day with this.

"Oi, damnit, stop that you piece of shit. I'm gonna have a hell of a time just sitting down now thanks to you! That's supposed to be your Uncle's job" Ace yelled. Zoro faltered and Ace swung down hard towards his shoulder. The avid swordsman barely blocked the brunt of the blow. He reached out and caught the second sword thrown from the audience. He pirouetted brought the second sword against the swollen ass.

"FUCK! That's not fair. You know I can't compete with you when you get the second one. Shit, no one can even come close to you when you put that fucking third one between your teeth." A mischievous grin crossed Ace's face. "Maybe I should try that. I wonder if your expertise with a sword in your mouth is what conditioned you to be able to make Sanji scream like that?"

Zoro's face turned scarlet and his jaw dropped slightly. Then he took on his own grin and responded. "Must be something in the genes. I hear you screaming quite often when Constantine gets a hold of you. Besides, the video had no sound, so how did you know what he said?" His grin grew wider when Ace's face took on the same shade of red.

Ace brought his sword up again and attacked. Zoro thwarted his attempt easily.

"Just because I didn't hear anything doesn't mean that the neighboring guests didn't. From what they said, it seems you both really enjoyed it." Ace dodge-rolled and swung his foot out to trip the swordsman. Zoro came crashing down.

"I don't remember ever saying that I didn't like it. He was the one who ran off" Zoro grunted and pushed up off the floor. He was growing angry again at the thought of the blonde leaving without a word.

Ace could see the situation deteriorating, so he tried to salvage what he could. "Well, he did leave his number. Maybe he was in a hurry and didn't have time to say goodbye." He blocked the next two swings and barely avoided the third. "You know, if he didn't want to talk to you, he wouldn't have done that."

Zoro stopped and just looked at his feet. The onlookers decided that was their cue to leave. Soon Ace and Zoro were the only ones there. Zoro turned and walked to the wall holding all the practice weapons. He replaced the bokken and headed for the locker room. Ace caught his arm as he passed.

"Just call him. What do you have to lose?" Ace pleaded with him. If only Zoro knew how depressed the cook had looked, maybe he would have called him sooner.

Zoro's answer was barely audible. "My heart."

Ace let go and watched him disappear around the corner. Well, if they had kept off the subject, Zoro would have been in a great mood. But then that wouldn't have solved anything. Zoro needed to deal with what he was feeling. Pushing it aside wasn't the answer. It was time to call for reinforcements. Ace pulled out his cell and dialed the newest acquired number on his phone. He smiled when the whiney voice answered.

"_Bonjour_, thank you for calling Baratie. How may I help you?"

oSaM

Zoro's thoughts turned to Sanji more and more often. He would turn and look every time a blonde entered the room. Rumors had spread through the hotel about how he had been dumped hard by someone from out of town. The women had all tried to kiss up to him with gifts and hugs, but he turned them down as always. Robin was a great comfort. She would just sit and listen to him ramble on about nothing. She even broke down and gave him a copy of the picture Ace had taken of Sanji in the Lobby. It wasn't a front view, but you could still see his odd eyebrow and pouty lips holding a cigarette.

Zoro even managed to calm Usopp down enough to get the pictures from his phone as well. The long nosed bellhop was shocked when Zoro just chuckled at the picture he had taken of the Security Guard and Sanji. He then trembled in fear at the growl he received for the pictures of the Cook and the redhead.

Everyone walked carefully around the ticking time bomb. Shanks only laughed at Johnny's plea to put the man on a forced vacation. The red haired man was happy that his favorite employee had finally acted human. He even overlooked the access to the private video feed, but that was because it automatically recorded to his office whenever the bypass code was entered. He had laughed so hard he fell out of his chair. He immediately called up his best friend Mihawk and left work early to go have drinks. They both made sure to let Robin and Ace know they would help in any way possible. Zoro was a like a son to them. That and it was perfect blackmail material.

oSaM

Family dinners for Smoker were a dreaded affair. Everyone was expected to show no matter what. Granted there weren't that many of them, but still. Smoker pulled up outside the Victorian style house at 1645 on Saturday. He sat in the car for five full minutes before admitting that his older sister still scared him. He sat for another five finishing his cigar. She would let him smoke on the porch, but that wasn't until after dinner had been eaten and the dishes cleaned. He needed his fix until then. Ace and Zoro pulled up behind him at five till and they all entered the house together.

"Hello, boys. I'm in the kitchen. Come help." Anastasia's voice carried to them from the back of the house.

Zoro smiled at the familiar happy tune she hummed while working. He may be a rough and tough guy, but his mother always had a way to make him smile. Or cry. He walked through the doorway to see her up to her elbows in flour, kneading dough. Her shoulder length green hair was tied back to keep it out of her face. Her black eyes shone with happiness. Zoro smiled and placed a kiss on her offered cheek.

"Hello, baby. How's my little boy?" She chuckled at the annoyed grunt he gave her.

"Fine, Okasan, and you?" He dipped his finger in the bowl of potatoes. She kicked him hard in the shin.

"You keep out of that! Now wash your hands and help cut up the squash. I need to get it on the stove soon. Connie, you come back here. I see you hiding around the corner making out with that innocent young man. You can take yourself outside and get to work on the steaks. I know you're just dying for another smoke before I make you sit. Just keep the ashes away from the grill."

Ace giggled at the 'Connie' remark before moaning into his lover's mouth. Smoker gave him one last smack to his ass before walking away with a smile. Ace, on the other hand let out a loud yelp.

"Ace, honey. Are you alright." She looked bewildered as Zoro and Smoker began cracking up. They only laughed harder at each attempt she made to question their actions. The laughter died when Anastasia brought flour covered hands up and smacked Zoro and Smoker both hard in the back of their heads. "Now, while you two bumbling idiots go and get the flour out, Ace you'd better tell me what the hell is going on." Her no nonsense attitude sobered them up quickly. Ace blushed deeply leaned up against the counter.

"Nothing much, Okasan. Zoro just whipped me good during our spar yesterday." Ace grinned sheepishly while Zoro snorted in an attempt to keep his laughter quiet.

"So you've got welts across your ass from the bokken? I bet that hindered things between you and Constantine last night." Smoker tripped and almost fell as he was walking out the door. He gave his older sister a dirty look before continuing out to the grill. "Poor thing. Don't worry, they fade fairly quick. Zoro's Otousan used to do the same thing to him. Although he didn't have a male lover to account for."

Zoro stopped behind his mother and pleaded with his eyes for Ace to keep quiet. He debated on going over the countertop at him in order to keep that loud mouth shut. If he even hinted to his mother, all would be lost. Fortunately, Ace took pity and stayed silent for the time being.

Dinner itself passed easily. The steak was perfect, the potatoes were just the way he liked them, and the squash was covered in his mother's special sauce. He found his mind drifting to another cook. He wondered how Sanji would have prepared this meal. Would he have used any of the same seasonings? Would he like the ones that had been used? Did he even like squash? He found himself thinking about what Luffy had said about the cooking. He said that nothing compared to it. Would he like it? Zoro was lost in thought. The dead silence caught up to him and he looked around. Everyone was staring at him, smiling.

"What!?" He practically shouted.

"Ok. Who is she?" Anastasia hadn't seen a dreamy look like that since Smoker started sleeping with Ace. She had been hoping that her only son would find love for the past 10 years, ever since he first showed signs of puberty. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes. You've been sitting there with this far away look and a sweet smile. There's only one reason for a smile like that. It's because you've found someone special. I saw the same smile on Constantine's face when he met Ace here. It's the same one you wear now." She took Zoro's hands in hers. "Now I want to know who she is." Her grip tightened.

"It's no one, Kasan. Really." Zoro tried to pull his hands away, but her grip just got firmer.

"If you don't answer me, I'll just start asking around. So what will it be?" Anastasia narrowed her eyes and gave him a patented Roronoa glare. Smoker and Ace tried to slink from the table. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Sit down and somebody better answer me."

"Look, he's no one. Just a one night stand that I'll never see again. He doesn't even live in this state. It doesn't matter." Zoro stopped pulling away and just settled for avoiding her face. He didn't want to see whatever emotion that might be laying there. He just told his mother he had a fling with a guy. He prayed that they would be able to recognize his body enough to identify his remains.

The green-haired woman sat there in awe. So her son had fallen hard, and for a guy none the less. She turned to the others for confirmation. When they nodded yes, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"What does he look like? What does he do? What is his name? Just where does live? I want to know details." Her hard glare returned as she addressed all three of them.

Smoker cleared his throat and began. "His name is Sanji Blackleg. They met at the Hotel. He's a cook from New York. Probably a year younger than the gaki, I think. He was in town for a convention or a seminar or something."

Ace picked it up from there. "He's got beautiful gold hair, blue eyes, and this exotically curled eyebrow. He's always wearing suits that show off his long legs and cute ass." He laughed at the unhappy groan that came from his best friend.

"Shut up you two. That's enough. He's gone! It doesn't matter now." Zoro managed to yank his hands from his mother and walked out of the kitchen and onto the back porch. If he had known the way things would turn, he would have stuck around to fight against them.

"Is he that impressive?" Anastasia asked. Smoker's barely there nod along with Ace's ear to ear grin told her yes. "Well, then someone needs to make a trip to New York."

oSaM

Sanji walked into the Baratie hours after getting off the plane. Bon Kurei did his best to persuade the blonde to wait, but he refused to listen. Sanji needed to get there and check out the damage done while he was gone. He was pleased when he walked in and everyone had his place laid out for him. Patty and Carne greeted him with joyous hugs and pats on the back. Everyone smiled and shouted their hellos. By the time the restaurant closed its doors, Sanji felt 100 better. He had almost forgotten about his misfortunes of the previous days. He went home to his apartment and passed out.

The next day went by as if he had never left. He woke up and stretched. He went through his Savate exercises before taking a long hot shower. Another normal day ended when he came home to an empty bed. About four o'clock in the morning he woke up hot and hard. Tan skin and green hair played in his mind. He could still hear the baritone voice as it murmured words of adoration against his skin. Sanji rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hand trying to erase the images. He ignored the aching member tenting his sheets and thought about every vile thing he could think of. The image of Bon Kurei in a swimsuit did the job. His work suffered that day. He kept yelling at everyone for using so much green when there was only a bit of parsley on the plate.

The next morning was a repeat of the previous one. He woke up with a raging hard-on and images of a tall naked security guard. This time nothing would ease the pressure. Frustrated, he headed to the shower. His intension was to turn the water cold, but the reminder of his poor performance in the kitchen made him change his mind. He left the water warm and poured the liquid soap into his hand. He tried to clear any image out and just focus on bringing himself off. Unfortunately, his mind didn't work that way. Zoro's face appeared. His lust filled eyes looked up at the blonde as he trailed his tongue down the pale stomach. Sanji's fingers ghosted the path Zoro's imaginary lips were taking. Sanji envisioned the man kneeling before him, water running down his face as he slowly slid the hard cock into his mouth. Sanji's hand circled around his shaft and started to stroke. His hips bucked into his hand, thinking of how good it felt to be at that man's submission.

Sanji's eyes flew open. Submission? He wasn't submissive. He'd be damned if he was going to submit to some gay bastard after only one night. Sanji began pumping with more force than necessary. He was furious at the idea of not being the one in charge. He wanted to be the one giving the orders. And he wanted it to be a woman… Right? He used his free hand to caress his sack. He squeezed and pulled on the almost smooth skin. Slight stubble could be felt. He would have to take care of that soon if he wanted to keep it hairless. His finger slid back towards his opening and brushed the edge of the puckered entrance. He came hard. Disgusted with his body, he scrubbed his hands until they went from pink to almost red. His meals that day had a spicy kick to them. It only added to his reputation of being a well versed cook. It took about a week of frustrated showers to drive him nuts.

When Luffy returned to help him out, it got worse. Luffy would be happily sitting there one minute talking about his classes, and then he'd go into some story about what happened during the week after Sanji had left.

"It was really weird. Ace said he couldn't even get Zoro to go to a fight with him. He just went back to the Loft and slept. Then Ace set up a sparring session at Zoro's old dojo, and Zoro actually spanked Ace with the bokken." Luffy fell off the stool laughing. "Ace couldn't sit right for the entire weekend. He was still hurting when he dropped me off at the airport."

Sanji couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of Ace getting hit across the ass with a wooden sword. He kept the smile as he watched Luffy climb back up on his perch. Tonight he was trying a new sauce for the vegetables and he wanted his Taster's opinion.

"Here. What do you think of this?" Sanji grabbed a clean spoon and filled it with a creamy liquid.

"Mmmm. It's kinda like Aunt Anastasia's, but her's is better." Luffy said seriously. "I could ask her about the recipe for you if you want."

Sanji's jaw dropped. That was the first time Luffy had ever said something was better than his cooking. He didn't know if he should be impressed or mad. He decided to hold judgment for the moment. He first wanted to meet the woman. "I didn't know you had an Aunt. Is she related to your mom or your dad?"

"Neither, she's Smoker's sister and Zoro's okasan. I just call her Aunt 'cause she won't let me call her Kasan." Luffy tried to dip his dirty spoon back in the pot. Sanji kicked his arm up and the spoon went flying. Patty caught it and tossed it in the sink. The portly chef gave Luffy a wink and continued with his work. Luffy pouted and rubbed his arm. "You're mean sometimes."

"You just told me that someone cooks better than I do, and you expect me to be nice? Bullshit! Like Hell I'll be nice. Now get the fuck outta here before I kick your scrawny ass." Sanji picked Luffy up by the back of his shirt and shove him towards the exit.

He watched Luffy drag his feet leaving. Immediately he wanted to take back his words. He just yelled at one of his best friends for something that wasn't their fault. Sanji sighed and turned back to his work. So Zoro's mom could cook, huh? Maybe… No! He was not going back there. That was final. Sanji slammed his hand down on the counter. He turned and walked out the back door to smoke. He poured himself a glass of whiskey on his way out. He kept trying to tell himself it was because he couldn't look at wine for a while. Bon Kurei noted that the brand was the same they carried in the bar back at the hotel in Detroit.

The entire staff of the Baratie was about to strangle the blonde chef. It had been a few weeks since Sanji had returned and he was still moping. He would square his shoulders every time he walked out the kitchen doors into the dining room. He made the act look like he was preparing for a great battle. Bon Kurei had dropped hints here and there about a love interest that had come up while out of town. The crew decided that the person had something positively green about them because the color seemed to set their boss off quicker than anything. His evening glass of hard liquor didn't go unnoticed either. Patty had invited him out several times to drink with the guys, but Sanji had refused wanting to sit alone with his stout bottle. Everyone noticed that he didn't even drink a glass of wine with his guests anymore. Bon Kurei told them that the lack of wine was due to a bad experience that resulted in his room being trashed, and the hard liquor was to help remember a better time. Rumors began and both likely and unlikely stories were concocted. There was a bet to see which one was right. Right now, the odds that he had an affair with a married woman was on top. Sanji sleeping with a man didn't even make the list.

The place was packed as usual on a Friday night. Orders came in and were filled with exact precision. Sanji hummed softly as he worked, until Bon Kurei came back to speak with him.

"Mon ami. There is a very rough looking man here for you. He has greenish hair…" He got no further in his explanation because Sanji had dropped the plate of food he was currently holding.

Everyone stopped. Patty and Carne ran to help clean up the mess. Orders were barked to get the food replaced. All the while, Sanji stood looking at the tall man with something akin to hope and fear at the same time. Bon Kurei cleared his throat.

"I believe he is the Detective from the Hotel. Should I seat him, or do you wish for me to send him back here to you? Monsieur Luffy's brother is with him as well."

"Oh, um… No. Just seat them. Their meal is on the house. Anything they want. I promised them." Sanji mumbles and returned to re-do the meal he had just destroyed.

In the entrance, Ace was whispering into Smoker's ear things that shouldn't be said in public. The stoic police officer was about to return them to the hotel room when Bon Kurei showed back up.

"_S'il vous plait_, come with me. I'll show you to your table. Monsieur Sanji said that it's his treat tonight. Anything you want." The okama bowed to the couple and led them ahead of all the other waiting parties.

A few people moved to argue, but were held back by the looks from the other staff. Whispers began to circulate. They escalated even more when Smoker adjusted his jacket. The butt of his gun and his badge could be seen as he made himself comfortable. It was said that these were personal friends of the Head Chef himself. He was even cooking especially for them. In the back, Sanji looked at the order from Ace and began laughing. The ex-security guard had taken the ticket and scribbled down everything from roast duck to bologna. The cooks stopped to look at him, relived to hear his honest laughter after so long.

Dinner was superb. Ace agreed with Luffy on the quality of food. The Whitney had nothing on this place. The vast amounts of dishes were cleared from the table and Sanji emerged with dessert and coffee. Smoker nodded to him in thanks and held out his cup to be filled. Sanji obliged and filled his own cup as well. Ace began tasting all the different sweets. Only Smoker noticed the cooks at the kitchen door trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. He noted the two in the front and decided maybe they needed to talk later.

"So what brings you here?" Sanji asked. With Smoker wearing his badge, he didn't think it was a vacation. "Luffy hasn't been in for a while. We… had a bit of… an argument. I threw him out of my kitchen. I really should go apologize."

Ace's mouth was too full to answer intelligently, so his lover took it upon himself to reply. "We wanted to let you know that the young lady, referred to as Nami, was apprehended and convicted. She had warrants all over the states. We found a few recipes but nothing else that belonged to you." Smoker handed over a few slips of paper. Sanji chuckled before pocketing them.

"These were some of my first attempts at cooking. I carry them around for a reminder of what not to do. While they hold sentimental value, they are nothing more." Sanji's eyebrow cocked up. "But, you didn't come all this way just to give me these, did you?"

"Nope, we came to see my little brother too. Old stick-in-the-mud here said he needed a break and my boss basically threw me out so we thought 'what the hell'. Let's go see what's going on in New York. So, here we are." Ace finished off his second piece of cake. He looked so much like his brother at times like this. Only the freckles stood in the way. "We tried to get Zoro to come, since you invited him too, but he said you probably didn't want him here. He was pretty upset that you didn't even say goodbye. I figured that he was probably just imagining things when he said you were pissed off at him." Ace paused for effect. "You're not mad at him, right?"

Sanji shook his head slowly. He reached into his jacket for a cigarette. Smoker's lighter flickered in front of him before he could even get his out. A happy grinning Ace held it. When it was lit, Sanji took a deep drag and watched as Ace lit a cigar for his lover and handed it to him. His heart pulled as he watched the older man pull Ace in for a kiss. It was chaste in looks, but the hunger in their eyes belied their actions.

"So, how is he? I mean, did he get in trouble for sleeping with me. I-I mean… Sleeping in one of the hotel rooms. I heard someone say it was against the rules. I just wondered." Sanji colored at his Freudian slip. He wanted to hide when he saw Smoker's smile.

"No, he's fine about that. He didn't get caught. Fortunately, Ace here edited the video feed to the elevator, the hall and then took care of the tape of the room." Smoker grimaced at the sharp pain in his shins from Ace kicking him. If looks could kill, he'd be history. The look on Sanji's face was completely worth it and so much more.

"The tape?" Sanji cleared his throat. "You watched it?" Sanji almost dropped his cigarette as he took in the information.

"Well, no… not exactly, I mean… you see, well… This is how it went. I saw Zoro in the elevator with you and thought it'd be funny to follow him with the cameras. He's always doing shit like that to me so… I figured I'd get him back. Well, then I accessed the camera in your room and recorded it to give him hell about. I didn't know you guys were going to do…THAT. If I had, I would have minded my own business. But damn it was hot. You should see it. I mmpphhh.." Ace was cut off by a large hand place on his mouth. He gave an annoyed look to Smoker.

Sanji sat there hyperventilating. He just found out that not only had he done something like that, but there was video evidence of it. Even worse, someone had watched. He began to see his entire reputation killed in front of him. His next words were very soft and shaky. "Who all saw?"

"Um, well, me of course. Smoker. Zoro watched it because he was so drunk he couldn't remember most of what happened. And Luffy." The last part was mumbled, but Sanji heard loud and clear.

Sanji was shaking he was so humiliated. He didn't know how to take it. His good friend had watched him have sex with a man. And Luffy had never said a word. Sanji's opinion of him rose several notches. He was a true friend to be able to see something like that and not hold it against him. He finished his smoke and pulled out another. Ace lit it again for him. He didn't even bother nodding his thanks. He just sat back in the chair and let everything sink in. It occurred to him that the tape must have left the security room for that many people to have seen it. So if that happened…

"Where is the video?" Sanji asked.

Ace smiled uneasily and reached down into the pocked of his jacket to pull out a disc. He wasn't about to tell Sanji there had originally been two discs and that one was still in possession of the other star of the movie. He liked keeping his head, thank you. The disc was passed across the table. Ace couldn't take the tension anymore. He had to find out exactly how the blonde felt about the whole thing.

"Sanji, look. I know I shouldn't have watched, but you guys just looked so happy together. I mean it wasn't just the sex. Watching you guys sleep in each others arms was so sweet. I've know Zoro for a long time, and I've never seen him so content as he was with you at his side. I was jealous. Maybe I look like that when I sleep with Constantine, but I don't know. I just know that you two really should give this thing a chance." Ace reached out and put his hand on Sanji's arm. He felt the muscles twitch nervously. Suddenly, Sanji stood and turned to leave.

"I need to think. Thank you Detective Smoker for your help in capturing the woman who wrecked my room. I hope the hotel wasn't inconvenienced too much by my misfortune. I have your number to call if I have any questions. Good night." Sanji gripped the disc in his hand and walked to the kitchen. He had to push through all the cooks standing at the door with their mouths wide open. Bon Kurei ordered Carne to take him home. The cook readily agreed and ran after his boss. Smoker and Ace also left to return to their hotel room. Their hopes to get the two perfectly matched men together were crushed.

Sanji walked into his apartment still dazed. He had no idea what to think. At first he was angry, then horrified, then humiliated, then angry all over again. Now he just felt empty. The plastic case cracked in his hand with the pressure. He brought his hand back to throw it across the room, but stopped. He wondered just how much of what they had done could be seen. Curiosity got the better of him and the next thing he knew he was in his bedroom inserting the disc into the DVD player.

He walked over to his dresser and began to undress. His back was to the television so he didn't realize the video had already started playing. After taking off his jacket and shirt, he slid his belt from the loops and toed off his shoes. His hands began unfastening pants when he looked over his shoulder at the screen and froze. Zoro was sucking on his nipples and stroking his cock. He paled, knowing that others had seen all of this. He let his pants fall to the floor and slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. His body shivered with the memory of that fateful night. When he came in Zoro's hand on-screen, Sanji's body began to awaken.

Sanji let his hands trail the path that video Zoro's lips were taking. He watched Zoro get up from the bed and walk across the room. Oh, yah. He went for the lotion. Sanji looked to his night stand and saw the bottle from the hotel sitting there. He turned back to the TV and saw video Zoro returning to the bed. Sanji slid off his boxers and grabbed the bottle. His mind was in a haze as he poured the lotion on his hand. He knew he had enjoyed it that night, but what's to say he would still enjoy it when he was sober? The erotic nightmares were pure torture for him. He needed to figure out a way to make them stop. If doing this would help him find closure, he could live with it. He needed to show himself that everything that happened in that hotel room… everything he was currently watching… it was all because of the alcohol. It didn't really matter.

Sanji leaned back on his elbow and spread his legs. He let his slick hand trace the edges of the opening. He tried to suppress the shivers of pleasure that it caused. It was tight and warm; not unlike the insides of a woman, but no woman he'd been with was this tight. He imagined what it must have felt like for Zoro being inside him. He spread his legs further apart and continued the motion with his hand. It wasn't unpleasant, but something was missing.

He watched the screen and saw his eyes roll back and his body arch in ecstasy. The pleasure spot. That's what he was missing. There was a little more pain now, but nothing he couldn't handle. On the next thrust he found his prostate. His body jumped and a loud moan escaped his lips. His mouth was dry and he licked his lips to help regain some moisture. Sanji whimpered at his level of need. He fell back flat on the bed and grabbed the aching member and began stroking in time with his other hand. He looked up at the TV. Sanji's silent screams on the video and the look on Zoro's face was all it took. He cried out as he rode his orgasm. He withdrew his fingers and sighed. Just before the video ended he saw the contented expression on both of their faces as they cuddled in post coital bliss. Sanji looked at his soiled hands and felt like crying. He stood up on shaky legs and walked to the bathroom to clean up.

He pulled on a pair of lounge pants before laying down on his bed and fell into an uneasy sleep. His dreams began as always. The hungry eyes, the firm hands and chapped lips. Then it changed. The eyes became sorrowful and distant. The lips pulled away and the hands released him. He cried out in his dream for them to come back, but with every step he took the man became further away. Sanji awoke screaming Zoro's name.

When his heart slowed down, he began searching his nightstand for his phone. He scrolled thru and found the number for Constantine Smoker and pressed send. It rang several times before an out of breath person answered.

"Ah, um, h-hai? Moshi, moshi. Ah, Ace here. Mmmm." Ace threw his head back against the headboard as Smoker took his length deeper into his mouth.

"Ace? Oh, this is Sanji. Um, is Detective Smoker busy? I-I need to ask him something." Sanji thought that maybe he had woke them up. Ace seemed a bit disoriented, or maybe distracted.

Ace tried to sit up, but the presence in his lap refused to budge. "Sanji, w-what's wrong? Did something happen?" Smoker lifted his head at Sanji's name. His eyebrow rose in question.

"Oh, um. No. I just needed to know if you could give me Zoro's number. I, uh… I just need to… Well… You see…" Sanji had no idea how to tell them he just needed to hear the man's voice. He needed to make sure that he was ok. Should he tell them he had a nightmare. No, that was childish.

Ace covered the mic on the phone and whispered. "He's really flustered. He wants Zoro's number."

Smoker grinned and nodded his head. He then crawled up over Ace.

"Ahh. Oh shit. You fucker." Ace hissed as his lover filled him.

"Ace?" Sanji started to blush. He obviously interrupted more than he bargained for. "I'll just call back."

"No! I mean… hang on. Let met give you the numbers. He might have his cell turned off so I'll give you the number to the loft as well." Ace did his best to keep his voice steady as Smoker move inside him. He gave him an evil glare as the strength of the thrusts began to increase.

Sanji wrote down the numbers and hung up the phone as quick as possible. He swore that he would never call the two of them again. He was certain he could hear the slapping of skin and every little sound that Smoker made. The mental image he received was frightening. He looked at the numbers he had written down. The first was Zoro's cell. He dialed the number and waited. It went straight to a voicemail message saying the inbox was full. Sanji sighed and hung up. He dialed the second number. It rang several times before someone picked up.

"We're not here. Leave a message." Zoro's baritone voice filled the receiver followed by a beep.

"Oh shit. Um… Hey… It's Sanji. We met… Well, we talked… or something… But, I called because… Actually, I'm not sure why I called. So…" Sanji stumbled for something to say. Actually hearing Zoro's voice caught him off guard and threw off his entire rehearsed speech. He was about to hang up when the phone line clicked and a horrible crash was heard.

"Sanji?"

* * *

AN: Ok You know the drill, I cut out some of the sex, but left in a bit too. Only a chapter left, I think. I hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as I have.

Big thanks to Starkblack, Tsubasafan, and Ichigousagi. Without you guys, I'd be lost. Much love to them.

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Ok. I did cut a lot of details out in the last part... You guys know why. But I dont think it takes away any of the story. Kala-aira is responsible for co-writing the first part of the chap. I loved her idea so we worked together to make it fit. Lots of love to ichigo-usagi (my bunny) for all her hard work. She's such a godsend.

This is it guys... it's the last chapter. There will be an epilogue and maybe an omake, but that's all. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 9

Zoro sat on the couch staring at the TV. Well, the flickering lights flashing from the TV to be more precise. He stopped watching that horrible sit-com that was on hours ago, but hadn't felt any urge to get up and change the channel. He had even less ambition to find the remote that had been missing since yesterday; Ace always dropped the thing in the oddest places. Once, Zoro found it in the microwave. The lethargic man mentally shrugged, he didn't care. He was alone and if he wanted to stare zombie-like at a flashing box, while his late night chocolaty Coco-Puffs supper went squishy and tasteless in his hand, then he very well could.

He tapped the spoon against the bowl idly wondering what Ace and his uncle were up to right now. Where they out at a club? Where they interrupting Luffy's studies with loud stories and endless jabs? Where they screwing each other senseless on the nearest flat surface? The spoon clanked as Zoro let it fall into the muddy brown milk. Some of the liquid splashed up onto his hoodie and he glared down at it almost with a pout.

Yes, Ace and his dear old uncle were most certainly delighting in each other while he spilled milk all over his favorite sweatshirt and wallowed in a pit of despair that was dug, just for him, by a sexy blond with bright blue eyes and sinfully long legs.

He set the bowl down, roughly, on the side table next to the couch, on top of a certain slip of paper that he was trying to forget. He should just throw the number away, but every time his head worked up the nerve, his body wouldn't let him. So it sat there, staring at him, '02' just visible from beneath the bowl's edge. He let his head fall back against the couch… 'Thunk' 'thunk' 'thunk'. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

Zoro woke up with a start. He had been dreaming about something, but he couldn't remember what. An uneasy feeling settled over him and he reached for his phone. Eleven times he picked it up to call, but each time he closed it before pressing send. It was the middle of the night and there was no good excuse for calling at this hour. Besides, Ace had to be wrong. Sanji didn't want him. He didn't even want to remember their night together. Zoro was tempted to travel to New York just to kick the cook's ass for not getting out of his mind.

His phone began beeping, signaling that the battery was low. Annoyed, he plugged it in to the outlet by the couch. The cord would be hanging in the way, but it wouldn't matter unless he needed to go to the kitchen. He rubbed his neck trying to ease the knot there from falling asleep in an odd position. Maybe what he needed was a shower to help him relax.

Zoro had been standing in the shower for a while. The water had turned from steamy to tepid. Goosebumps adorned his skin. He heard the phone ring in the main room. Considering the hour, it had to be important. He hoped it wasn't work. He turned off the water and heard the answering machine pick up. Good. They could leave a message. The person on the other line made his head snap in the direction of the voice.

"Oh shit. Um… Hey… It's Sanji."

Zoro tripped getting out of the shower.

"We met… Well, we talked…"

Zoro tried to grab a towel but missed as he ran out of the bathroom and into the main area of the loft. He had to make his way around the couch to get to the phone in the kitchen. Why they didn't just put one in the living room, he didn't know. The off-duty security guard tripped over his cell phone cord, landing flat on his face. Growling into the carpet he just imprinted his face into, he pulled himself to his feet, sending his phone scattering somewhere, and promptly tripped over the side table.

"Or something…"

The table crushed under his weight sending pieces of it, and all the items cluttered on top of it, flying across the room. The stereo remote hit him on the head and the accursed bowl of soggy, and now very nasty, cereal toppled onto the back of his legs. Zoro let a growl of frustration slip through his lips as he crawled to his feet.

"But, I called because…"

Zoro's arms flailed as his wet feet slid on the slick linoleum and he slammed his side into the edge of the kitchen island. Half of the island's content clattered to the ground including a jar of lemon drops that Ace had stocked up on for Luffy's visit. The jar opened on impact and the candy scattered everywhere. Wrapping his arm around his aching middle he stumbled for the phone.

"Actually, I'm not sure why I called."

Zoro was reaching out for the phone, but then his foot slipped on the demon lemon drops and he was falling down to the ground. It was like an old horror movie, everything moving in slow motion, as his body plummeted down and his fingers only brushed over the receiver. No, no, no, no!!!

Almost to the ground, his finger closed around the dangling phone cord-

"So…"

-and pulled the phone off the counter and onto the floor with him. The phone tumbled from its cradle and clattered to the tile, as did many other cups and pans that were shaken from the counter by the impact of Zoro's body against the lower cabinets. The crash that followed was horrible and ear splitting loud, but Zoro pushed all the rubble aside, pawed for the phone, and nearly shouted into the other side…

"Sanji?" The line was silent for a few seconds before he heard an answer.

"Um, yah. Are you ok? Never mind. Look. Sorry for calling so late. I just…" Sanji was mentally banging his head against the wall. Why the Hell did he call right then? Why didn't he wait until at least morning? Just what was he thinking?

"How did you get this number?" Zoro stood up shakily and braced himself against the counter. He knew that the only number he gave the blonde was his cell. He groaned as he remembered the voicemail on it was full.

"Ace gave it to me." Sanji scowled. No 'how are you doing' or anything. He just began demanding answers to stupid questions. What was his issue? This was such a bad idea.

"Ace?" How in the world did he get Ace's number? And why was he talking to Ace instead of him?

"Yah, when he came to the restaurant." Ok. Now Sanji was getting angry.

"What?! When he came? You mean to New York?" Zoro's brow creased in confusion. Something was off.

"No, dumb ass, to Africa. Yes to New York. He and Smoker are here. Didn't they ask you to come?"

"Come where, to New York? Why would I want to go there?" Immediately, Zoro regretted his words. "I mean, when you left… I thought…"

"Well, maybe that's the problem, Marimo. You. Thought. Shit. This whole thing is a fucking nightmare. You know what, just forget it." Sanji fell back on the bed.

"Oh Hell no! I am not going to just 'forget it'! I got out of the fucking shower to answer this damn phone. I had to crash through half my furniture and destroy my kitchen to get to the damn thing. Now I'm standing here _naked, _dripping water everywhere in the middle of my floor, where anyone can walk in and see me, talking to you at fucking 0300 in the morning! Don't you dare tell me to forget it!"

Sanji couldn't seem to get past the word naked. He had caught him in the shower. With no clothes on. Washing his godlike body with his strong hands. Hands that were used to do oh so many dirty things to him. The naked body that just wouldn't get out of his dreams. Sanji could feel the blood dripping from his nose. He used the bed sheet to press against it.

"So what the FUCK do you want, love-cook?" Zoro growled out. The pent up frustrations of not being able to get the cook out of his head were taking a toll on his patience. He didn't have the strength to be led on, and his hope was hanging on by a very thin thread.

"What do 'I' want? I want to know just what the fuck it was that possessed you to think I was the kind of person who would be willing to roll over and be your bitch!" Sanji got up and started pacing. "Just where do you get off screwing with me like that? Seriously! I was perfectly happy with the way my life was before you came along. I had my good looks, plenty of women, my restaurant, everything I could possibly want. Then you came." Sanji paused for a breath.

"Oh, yeah! You were soooo happy that you were drowning yourself in a bottle of … who knows what, down in Robin's bar. You needed that night just as much as I did!" Zoro froze. He hadn't meant to say that. He closed his eyes and waited for Sanji's comeback. Nothing came, just silence.

Sanji stood looking out at the rain. He wanted to deny it. He really did. His mind kept telling him he was a ladies man, he was an alpha male. He tried to block out all the pleasure he had received; both from Zoro and from his own stimulation while thinking of the man. Every part of his head said NO. But his body… That was a different matter. His body craved the rough hands, the forceful kisses, the bites and bruises, the feeling of being dominated. Even now, he ached for Zoro's touch.

"Yah, I guess I did." Sanji whispered and hung up.

Zoro stood there looking at the phone for several minutes trying do decipher just what that might mean. Only one thing was clear. The blonde had just admitted he was thinking about their night together. Zoro hung up the phone and began grinning. He had work to do. But first, someone needed some payback. He headed to Ace's room with a maniacal grin and a sadistic laugh. He hadn't felt this good in years.

oSaM

Shanks looked at the request in his hand and just blinked. He was drawing a blank. It made absolutely no sense. For the first time since Zoro had started working there, he was making a demand for vacation. Well, not exactly vacation. It was a request for leave to attend a seminar for new surveillance video and security systems.

"Um, you want me to send you somewhere to go look at a new set of cameras? Why does this seem odd to me? You're not trying to get ones with sound this time are you?" The redheaded man laughed at the baffled look on his employee's face. "You didn't know that every time someone bypasses the system it records up here? … Oh this is priceless!" Shanks laid his head on his desk and pounded it with his only fist while laughing.

Zoro's expression went from confused to embarrassed, and then to livid in under 10 seconds.

"You Son of a Bitch! You watched it too? Shit! How many people have seen the damn thing? Fuck! I'm so going to kill that Portgas! He is so dead!" Zoro began pacing the room. "I save his fucking job by not reporting him, and you already know. Great! First Luffy, then my uncle…"

"Wait... haha… wait… Luffy!? He showed it to Luffy? Oh my God!" The hotel owner fell out of his seat to the floor. He was laughing so hard he was crying.

Zoro stood over him debating on if he should kick the shit out of him or just walk out. Considering he needed the job, and not a lawsuit, he turned around to leave.

"Oh, come on. Loosen up." Shanks sat up and wiped his tears on his sleeve. "Besides, you need a vacation. Let me send you somewhere nice and warm. How about St Petersburg?"

Zoro paused with his hand on the doorknob. "Just send me to New York. I'll even bring back proof that I attended the damn seminar. I just need to get there, and I don't want to dip into my savings to do it. But if you refuse, consider that my letter of resignation. I'm going to New York. That's final." Zoro opened the door and left.

Shanks walked over to his desk and picked up the request. Sure enough, the seminar was being held in New York next week. "Well, now. If he had told me that, I'd have sent him no problem." He looked at the closed door and smiled. "Go get him, son. Find your love."

When Zoro got the approved travel plans the next evening, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He caused one of the maids to run into a pillar and had the entire staff worried for their safety. Only a handful of them actually knew what was going on. Robin took out her phone and snapped a shot of her happy friend and dug around for the number to a well known restaurant out of state. She had a partner in crime to conspire with.

oSaM

Patty and Carne had enough of Sanji's unexplained depression. They finally cornered Bon Kurei after closing one night in the freezer with a butcher knife and a cleaver. The story was spilled and pictures were shown.

"You see, Monsieur Sanji spent the evening with Monsieur Zoro. They had a bit much to drink, and one thing led to another… _S'est la vie_." Bon Kurei sat a dirty table in the closed dining room. He was sipping a cup of tea while the curious staff looked on. Sanji had left early that evening. "I was not able to see the two of them together much, but from my bon ami there I've been told, the manifique guardsman there is lost without our lovely chef. And from what we've seen, our Sanji seems just as bad."

"Well, then we should do something about it." Carne slammed his fist on the table.

"Definitely!" chorused the others.

Bon Kurei's phone rang, filling the air with the sounds of Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies.

"_Oui_? Robin, _cherie_! So good to hear from you… Ah, he is the same… Next week? I'm not sure… Of course… _Adieu_." He batted his thick black eyelashes and sighed with a happy smile. "Our answer has come. Monsieur Zoro is headed to New York."

Shouts of joy and cheer resounded off the walls.

Outside, Sanji turned to look back at the restaurant. He had gone for a walk trying to clear his head and ended up back outside the Baratie. His shoulders slumped as he heard all the laughter from inside his business. He knew they would have more fun without him. He picked up his head and looked at the person standing in his path. Blue jeans, red shirt, straw hat. It was none other than Monkey D. Luffy.

"Heya Sanji." Luffy kept his expression blank as he looked over the cook. Sanji had lost weight, and his eyes had a distant look now instead of their usual spark. Luffy's heart ached for his friend.

Sanji brought his cigarette to his lips and took a long drag. He sighed before beginning. "Shit, Luffy, I'm sorry. So much has been going on lately, ever since that trip to Detroit. I let it all get to me and then took it out on you." Sanji's head dropped as he continued. "I guess you know what happened between me and your brother's friend. I wanted to say thanks for not judging me. It wasn't supposed to happen. It just did."

"Are you mad that it did?" Luffy cocked his head to the side in question.

Sanji blinked and looked up. Was he? It was a reasonable question. "Actually, no. I'm just mad that I can't get it out of my head." Luffy's laughter eased the tension. The childish young man grabbed him in a big hug and swung him around. "Hey, hey, Luffy! Put me down! This is really embarrassing."

"Not till you cheer up! I won't stop until I see you smile again." Luffy started spinning faster. Sanji gave up and starting laughing along with him. When they stopped they were both dizzy and fell onto a nearby bench. "You should call him. I think he misses you."

Sanji lit a cigarette and took a long drag before answering. "I already tried that. Bastard just yelled at me."

"Did you interrupt his training? Or maybe wake him up? He always yells at Ace for that. But even so, Ace is still his best friend. No matter what." Luffy patted his shoulder and stood up. His stomach growled and Sanji chuckled.

"Come on chore-boy. It's way past time I cooked something new for you."

"Yosh!"

oSaM

Zoro walked off the plane in New York completely miffed. He had been stuck between two older women who must have been suffering from some type of mental disorder that kept them from understanding the words 'No, I'm not interested.' He swore that he had bruises on his ass from the force of their pinches. The only hands he wanted there belonged to a very flexible blonde cook that he needed to find as soon as possible. Unfortunately, he also needed to check in to his hotel first and register at the seminar. He told Shanks that he would bring back proof that he had actually been there. He wouldn't go back on his word. At least, not this early in the game. Who's to say what would happen if he got distracted and forgot to show at one of the allotted times. Zoro claimed his bags and hurried to find the exit. He needed a cab.

The hotel was nice, but he preferred the one back home. The gold and rust color scheme seemed out of place. He tipped the bellhop and began to unpack. He would be here for almost a week. Shanks had insisted that he take a few extra days. Actually, he booked the flight and made the return flight unchangeable. Even Ace had helped him out by packing his clothes. Sadly, Zoro was too busy laughing the entire time to do much packing anyway.

Ace had come home to a menagerie of traps. First, his sheets had been dusted with itching powder. Then when he went to was it off, the water was bright green, causing his skin to be tinged a strange color. The toothpaste made his teeth and gums blue. All of his shirts had been shrunk and his white Vans were now pink. If that wasn't enough, his father and grandfather had received very improper photos of him and his lover, causing a big family meeting. If Smoker thought that his sister was evil, nothing compared to a dinner with the D's.

Zoro chuckled as he thought back to his best friend. He took out the clothes Ace had picked out for him and hung them up. They weren't his usual style, but even Robin had agreed that they looked good. Many of his friends appeared to be rooting for him. They were very supportive, even calling in favors to get things done quickly. Shanks had pulled some strings to get him on the seminar list that was supposed to be full. Robin had called up that weird whiny Frenchman and found out Sanji's schedule. Luffy promised to try to keep the cook busy when it came time. Smoker, after recovering from his traumatic dinner, offered to drive him to the airport.

"That shitty-cook better appreciate all this." Zoro mumbled. He closed the closet door and headed down to the lobby to sign in. Opening his phone he called Luffy to let him know he had arrived. It was time for the hyper friend to hold up his end of the deal.

The green-haired man had just about had enough of the teenage giggling behind him when it suddenly stopped. Unfortunately, that meant that the girls had gained enough courage to approach him. His baser instincts told him to run. He should have listened. There were three young college age girls staring at him in awe.

"Um, hi. We, um, like, we really, um…" The girl was giggling so much that Zoro could barely make out any intelligent words.

"What we mean is," another started, "we saw you at the last tournament in Chicago. You like totally kicked ass." The brunette stared up at him with dreamy stars in her eyes. It made him sick.

"Are you here for another fight? Are you going to be using all three swords again? That was soooo awesome." A third girl latched herself onto his arm. A deep cough in front of them made Zoro look up. He sighed in relief and had a strong urge to hug the man.

"Roronoa, this isn't the time. We're late." Brook shook his head. He had met Zoro a couple of years ago at a conference. They weren't exactly friends, but he did feel a bit sorry for the man. He really looked like he was about to snap with those girls hanging off him.

Zoro shook the girls off and hurried to walk in step with the tall skinny man. "Thanks. I owe you." He shook Brook's hand as they hurried to get to the meeting on time.

oSaM

Sanji wanted to strangle Luffy. He couldn't help it. The grinning fool had gotten a call yesterday and had been bouncing off the walls since. For some reason, Sanji couldn't get him to go home. He even spent the night at his apartment last night. It was the first morning he had woke up with out a hard-on in over a week. Maybe he should have the ball of energy over more often. Or not. Luffy squealed with laughter as he raced across the room on a wheeled serving cart. Right beside him was Koby, one of the newest dishwashers. The cooks were lined up placing bets on who would cross the finish line first.

"Damn it Luffy! Stop this shit right now! Koby, if you don't fucking get to work you're fired. Patty, you're docked pay for showing them how to do that! Everybody! Back to work!" Sanji was red faced with anger. His entire staff had been plotting against him today. Luffy's good mood had spread the moment he walked in. He hadn't heard this much laughter in a long time. He rubbed his face and longed for a cigarette. He had to finish this new sauce first. He looked over the trays of food going out and smiled inwardly. He wouldn't admit it to them, but it looked like their good mood was bleeding into their work. Everything was perfect.

Bon Kurei floated back and forth between the kitchen and the dining room. He had no official title here, but liked to think of himself as the unofficial maitre'd and restaurant relationship counselor. He had been keeping an eye on the doors this evening, waiting for a special guest to show up. The table at the back, close to the kitchen doors had been reserved especially for Sanji since he would often use it to entertain his lady friends. A few of the frequent female guests looked at the table with hope. Maybe the handsome blonde had gotten over his broken heart and decided to start dating again.

Zoro exited the cab and stood outside the doors to the restaurant. He felt odd in his current clothes. Not bad, just odd. He wore his favorite jeans, a pair of new black leather boots, an un-tucked white button down shirt, and a black leather sports coat. His three dangling earrings were replaced by diamond studs, a gift from his mother. He was very comfortable, and very much noticed. Women and men alike turned to get a glimpse of him. He didn't pay them any mind. He focus was on the blue doors. Behind those doors lay his prize. He could only hope that it wouldn't turn into a bull fight first. 'Here goes nothing' he thought as he opened the door.

Bon Kurei knew the instant he entered the establishment. Conversation dropped to a different level. The ladies picked up their fans to cool themselves, and the men moved closer to their women as if to keep them from wandering off. Bon Kurei struggled to keep from shouting across the room at the Adonis who just entered. He hurried around the tables to greet him.

"Monsieur Zoro, Monsieur Zoro. So good to see you! _S'il vous plait_, come with me. We have your table ready." The flamboyant man took Zoro's arm and guided him towards the reserved spot. "We've been waiting for you to come. You don't know how happy we were to get Mme Robin's call. Monsieur Sanji has been so depressed lately. Just go easy on him." His grip got tighter on the muscular arm. "And remember what I told you about breaking his heart."

Zoro scoffed at the meaningless threat. He had to get his hands on the chef's heart before he could break it. Zoro sat down at the table and scowled at the elaborate place setting in front of him. There were too many forks, spoons and glasses for his taste. He never did like all this fancy stuff. An excited waiter came to take his order.

Zoro looked over the menu for a moment and settled on marinated steak with some kind of vegetables in sauce. It didn't really matter to him. Luffy said the food here was the best so he should like anything they brought. He made sure to inform the giddy young man that he didn't want appetizers and such. Just bring him the dinner. Oh, and something stout to drink. The waiter nodded and headed to fill the request. Zoro scowled at the staring patrons. This was another reason he didn't like fancy places. A moment later a bottle of whiskey was brought out. It was left on the table with two glasses. Zoro took a deep breath and poured the first of what he figured would many glasses that night.

Sanji looked at the clock and decided he could finally take a break. He had just finished the last dish with the new cream sauce for the vegetables. He knew he should go out and greet his customers, but tonight his heart just wasn't in it. He would return to that soon, but for now he just wanted to wallow in self pity. He reached for his bottle and met air. He scowled and turned his anger on his staff.

"Alright! Where is it?" He let his eyes settle on Luffy, who looked completely guilty.

"Um, hehe, we decided it was time you got out of the kitchen so we set it on your usual table out in the dining room. We got you something started to eat too. You looked like you could use it. I'll come out and join you as soon as I'm done here." Luffy pointed to the stack of treats that had been piled in front of him. Several new recipes were being tried out tonight.

Sanji sighed in defeat. He knew there was no way to argue with them. None of them would go get the bottle for him and if he went out there, he'd have to stay and talk. Sanji walked to the small bathroom and fixed his hair and attire. He had to make sure he was presentable. The dark circles under his eyes were still there, but hidden by the same concealer he had used on his neck. It was getting ridiculous. Soon he would be as bad as Bon Kurei.

Zoro had just put his glass to his lips when Sanji walked out. His breath caught as he looked over the slender build of the man. Black eyes met blue and all hell broke loose.

"What the fuck? Why are you here?" Sanji stuttered.

"You invited me, remember? I'm in town for a security seminar. Ace kept going on and on about how good the food was here and I decided to check it out." Zoro stood up and took off his jacket. He laid it in the empty seat beside him and walked to the other side of the table. He pulled out the chair. "Join me?"

Sanji admired his outfit. The jeans looked like they might be the same ones he wore the night they met. With the way the green-haired man was slightly bent over holding the chair, he could see the defined pectorals through the opened buttons. The scar that ran diagonal across his chest called out to him. He found himself wanting to trace it with his fingers again. He could see the shift of the muscles under the thin white fabric. The sleeves were cuffed to mid arm and it accented his broad build wonderfully. It was the perfect blend of classy and casual. Sanji was about to take the seat when it hit him. "Fuck you, Marimo. I'm not a woman. I can get my own damn chair." It didn't help that he was blushing. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger he didn't know.

Zoro smirked and returned to his place. He watched Sanji take the offered seat anyway as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Zoro poured the blonde a drink and sat back to watch the slender object being place between the pink lips. Zoro licked his own in anticipation. Sanji followed his tongue and blushed when he was caught. He picked up his glass and looked at the amber liquid. Zoro raised his glass in a toast.

"To Seminars…. And Men." Zoro smirked as Sanji continued to blush. He lifted his glass to his lips and took a slow drink, enjoying how the blonde's eyes followed his every move. Sanji drained half of his before putting it on the table. He sat down the glass as their dinner was served. Zoro's was the dish he had just finished before walking out. He watched anxiously as the guard devoured every piece. His pride swelled at each appreciative sound the larger man made.

They fell back into easy banter just like they did at the Hotel bar. Bon Kurei watched from across the room. He smiled at how natural the two looked together. To everyone else they appeared to be old friends. To him, they were just lovers waiting for the right moment. He almost squealed with delight when they both reached for the bottle of alcohol at the same time.

Sanji's hand met the glass first. Zoro's was on top of his right after. Trying to keep his courage, Zoro let his fingers caress the back of the cook's hand. He met Sanji's worried blue eyes with his own calm black ones. He held the stare as he let his fingers trace invisible lines up the back of Sanji's hand and to his wrist. Slowly he withdrew his hand and merely picked up his glass in a silent request for a refill.

Sanji swallowed hard as he poured a drink for them both. He tried to slow his racing heart. He chastised himself for getting this worked up over a simple touch. His skin still felt like it was burning where the fingers had been. He picked up his glass and took a sip. Did this mean Zoro wanted those things again? Was he being used? Did he care? Yes, actually he did. He was tired of being walked all over. As much as the man excited him, he didn't want just a quick fuck.

Zoro hid his smile behind the rim of his glass. He could see how worked up the blonde had gotten by the simple touch. It was about time for phase two. He drained his glass sat it down heavily, the noise attracting the attention of a few of the nearby people. He reached for his wallet in an attempt to pay.

"Look. I told you I'd treat you when you came. Put it away." Sanji scolded him.

"I don't take charity. I'll pay. Besides, with you leaving Luffy alone back there you'll probably need all the money you can get." Zoro pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

"And I said I wanted to do it. Look Marimo, you took care of me when I was at your place, now let me do the same for you here in mine." Sanji was annoyed. Here he was trying to do something nice for the buffoon and he was refusing.

"Buying me drinks is one thing, but dinner usually constitutes a date. I'm open to the idea, but you made it clear you weren't. So, I'll pay." Zoro went to open his wallet but Sanji's hand on his stopped him. Though the table was slightly secluded, there were a few tables close enough to hear the conversation. Hushed whispers began to circulate.

"I never said that." Sanji shocked himself with his response. He took his hand away and reached for another cigarette. "Look, it'll never work. You live in another state altogether. Besides, I've never dated a guy before. I don't know what it would do to the reputation of the restaurant. I don't want to risk it."

"Yah, well this is new to me too. But I have about three months of vacation saved, so I thought I could use it to come to New York every so often. I could visit Luffy too. He's a good kid. We miss him back home." Zoro could see Sanji wasn't budging. It was useless. He shook his head and stood as he put his wallet back. "I guess I understand. Sorry to have bothered you. I'll be gone in a week. Tell Luffy I'm going back to the hotel. He can come see me there." Zoro picked up his jacket and left.

Sanji faced his internal battle. Did he go back into the kitchen and work, or did he run after the guy? A wealthy middle aged woman came up to him. She whacked him across the back of the head with her purse. He rubbed his head where she had hit and frowned.

"If you let a gorgeous, kind man like that get away from you, you'll never forgive yourself." She winked at him. "I'd hurry if I were you. You don't even know which hotel he's staying at."

Sanji blinked twice before he grabbed her up in a big hug and kissed her cheek. Shouts of encouragement rang out from the kitchen. Sanji blushed and rushed to the front doors. He ran out into the street as Zoro was driving away. Ironic, wasn't it? Zoro had watched the same scene just a few weeks ago. He turned back to the Baratie to see Bon Kurei and Luffy standing at the door.

"So, do you want him?" Luffy asked.

"Yes." Sanji's reply was more solid than he had realized.

Luffy grinned and slapped him on the back. "Yosh! Then we've got work to do. Believe it or not, Zoro really likes to eat. He says it's important to his training. He likes almost anything as long as it has meat and vegetables!" Luffy kept his arm around Sanji as they walked back into the restaurant.

Zoro found Brook that evening charming up some of the lovely ladies in the lobby. He rudely pulled him away and dragged the skinny man to the hotel gym. Brook was no match for Zoro, but he was able to help him blow off some steam. They stopped when they realized they had an audience consisting of the college girls from earlier.

Zoro was still upset over how everything turned out, which caused him to fall into a fitful sleep that night. Sad blue eyes haunted him at every turn. He awoke the next day growly and uncooperative.

On the third and last day of the seminar, there was a trade show. Booths had been set up all around for vendors to show their new ideas to the top men of the hotel security industry. It was closing in on lunchtime and Zoro was hungry. The food at the hotel's restaurant was bland compared to the dinner he had shared at the Baratie. He headed up to the food stands and started looking for something he could stomach. His fight or flight instinct kicked in when he heard giggling behind him but there was no where for him to escape. The girls latched onto him with vice grips and he had a strong urge to scream.

"Hi Zoro." They all three chimed.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?"

"We're going to this new diner down the street."

"It's our treat."

Zoro's eye began to twitch. He was about to light into all of them when a familiar smell of nicotine breached his senses.

"Hey, Marimo. You forgot your lunch." Sanji stood there in his black suit, and light green shirt, his tie straight and narrow. "Ladies, if you'll excuse me." Sanji walked towards them. The girls stepped back but didn't let go of Zoro. Sanji presented him with a bento and a thermos.

"Thanks." Zoro reached out to take the offered items, slightly confused. His were movements hindered by the additional appendages. Scowling, he shook them off. He opened his mouth to question the visit when Sanji stepped in closer.

"Make sure to eat it all. You'll need your energy for later." Sanji leaned in and brushed his lips against Zoro's ear. "Dinner. My place." He whispered. With a wink to the flushed man, he left. His step lighter than it had been in weeks.

Zoro's little grin slowly spread into a full smile. He looked down to the girls and spoke. "It looks like my lunch has been taken care of for me. Now get the hell away from me so I can eat it while it's still hot." He pushed through them and walked away.

Finding a spot to eat proved to be difficult. A few of the guys noticed him looking and waved him over. They started drooling at the smell emanating from the box when it was opened. Zoro picked up the accompanying chopsticks and dug in. He savored each and every bite. It had been years since he had a traditional Japanese bento. The surrounding people looked on with envy. Zoro opened up the thermos and discovered green tea. He poured it into his cup and breathed in deep. Luffy popped up behind Zoro and stole a piece of meat.

"Mmmm. Sanji did really good. You're lucky to have him." The dark haired boy tried for another bite. Zoro shoved him away.

"Why don't you go to work and bug him there?" Zoro growled.

"But he doesn't make special bentos for me. Besides he told me I have the day off, so I came here to see you. That and I'm supposed to give you this." Luffy handed him a slip of paper.

Zoro took it and pocketed it quickly. It was the address to Sanji's apartment and the time he was supposed to be there. He looked at the remaining food and sighed. He wasn't full, but he also needed a way to thank the kid. Luffy's whooping drowned out all the disappointed grumbles. Shouts of 'not fair' were heard here and there. Zoro laughed as he stood from the table. He spent the rest of the day showing Luffy around and introducing him to some of the heads of other hotels. The wealthy men were interested to meet the adopted nephew of the well known Shanks from Detroit.

Early that evening, Zoro said goodbye to Luffy and headed up to his room. After a quick shower, he looked at the clothes left in the closet. Comfort had always been his priority. He didn't see why that should change now. He grabbed his favorite jeans. He had already dressed up enough times for his liking in the past month. So instead of the nice button down shirt that Ace had picked out, Zoro put on a basic blue t-shirt. It fit snug across his chest and accented his well built physique. He had taken his diamond studs out the other day and never replaced them. Today he put back in his favored dangles. Confidence at an all time high, he left the hotel and hailed a cab.

Sanji was putting the final touches on dinner when his doorbell rang. He opened the door to the green-haired guard leaning against the doorway holding a bottle of whiskey.

"You should never come to dinner empty handed. Since I can't cook, I brought the next best thing." Zoro placed his gift in the blonde's hands. He stuck his own hands immediately in his back pockets to keep from grabbing the cook.

Sanji had removed his tie and opened the first few buttons of his shirt since Zoro had seen him that afternoon. The loss of his jacket showed off his ass nicely when he turned to walk back into the apartment. Zoro struggled to keep his hands behind him. It wouldn't do for him to attack Sanji right now. He wasn't sure about the reason for this dinner. It could be just an apology, or maybe something more. He hoped for the latter.

The food smelled wonderful. Zoro sat at a stool by the counter watching Sanji work. It was fascinating to see how quickly the nimble hands worked. He found his gaze taking in every aspect of the cook as he finished with dinner. The slender build, pouty lips, long neck, firm chest and stomach, narrow hips, long legs; Sanji was a gorgeous person to look at. He thought back to how the blonde's lips had grazed his ear when he invited, well more like ordered, him to come. So many meanings could be read into his words. Zoro did his best to let the cook lead the way.

Sanji's nervousness increased the longer he felt the dark eyes watching his every move. He had discussed what he should cook for dinner with Luffy, and then spent a full day gaining the courage to go though with everything. Seeing Zoro surrounded by the babbling fan girls had finally convinced him. He chuckled as he remembered the panicked look quickly replaced by relief when he interrupted them. What possessed him to get so intimate though? He remembered the heat from the tan skin as he leaned in close. A little like the heat he felt right now.

Sanji felt Zoro walk up behind him and look over his shoulder. The green-haired man took the spoon from his hand and brought it to his lips. Sanji watched from the corner of his eye as the dark pink tongue licked the spoon.

"Mmmm. It's good." Zoro turned and brushed his nose against golden hair.

Sanji angled his head and touched his lips to the taller man's. The touch was light but still enough to send tingles of pleasure. He blushed and turned back to the stove. He took the spoon still resting in Zoro's hand.

"Hand me the plates. It's ready."

Zoro did as asked, smirking the entire time. He just needed to go slow and have patience. He'd been waiting for an opportunity like this for his entire life. He wasn't about to rush things and ruin it now.

Zoro followed Sanji to the table and sat down. During dinner, Sanji asked how the trade show had been, and Zoro asked how Luffy was working out in the kitchen. They stood side by side washing dishes afterwards. Sanji began letting his hands linger a little longer each time he handed something to Zoro. When they were done, they headed to the veranda to enjoy the evening sky.

Zoro watched as the cook lit another cigarette. It would never cease to fascinate him how sexy it looked. They stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Sanji decided to speak.

"You realize that this doesn't mean you can just fuck me anytime you want, right?" Sanji kept his back to Zoro as he spoke. "I meant what I said about not wanting to be someone's bitch. There'll be rules. I'm not quite ready to go all public with this."

"It almost is anyway. Apparently my boss has a copy of the video too. I'm not sure just who all has seen it yet, but every time I ask, the number increases." Zoro ran a hand through his short hair. "My mother has already threatened that if I don't bring you to dinner soon, she'll come here to meet you herself. You really don't want that."

"She's cool with your… um, choice of lifestyle?" Sanji looked over at him.

"Yes." There was no hesitation in Zoro's reply.

The cook sighed. "It seems like everyone wants us together. Even Luffy got in on it." They both chuckled.

Zoro walked over to stand next to him by the railing. He took the almost spent cigarette from between the long pale fingers and tossed it over the edge. He caught Sanji's lips in a hungry kiss when the cook started to argue. His mouth moved slowly over the blonde's, licking, nipping and sucking on the pouty bottom lip. His wrapped on arm around the lithe body and pulled them closer together. His free hand wove itself through silky blonde hair and tugged slightly.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's hips and ground them into his own. The tug on his hair caused him to gasp slightly and immediately his mouth was invaded by a warm wet tongue. They battled against each other, each wanting the upper hand. Sanji moved his hands to Zoro's waist and began yanking his shirt out of his jeans. As soon as he could he slid his hands up the guard's bare back.

"Bedroom. Now." Zoro panted out.

Sanji nodded in agreement and began pushing the man back inside. He got out of the man's grasp and walked backwards towards his room, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Zoro trailed him with hungry eyes and practically ripped his own t-shirt off as he began his pursuit. He caught Sanji as he crossed the threshold of his bedroom and began attacking his mouth again. He slid the green shirt off the pale skin and began kissing down his neck. Sanji had rolled up his sleeves when they washed dishes, so this time it came of easily. Zoro's hands fought with the cook's belt. He growled as he contemplated just ripping it off. Sanji, worried for his clothing's safety, decided to turn the tables.

He spun the taller man around and pushed him back onto the bed. His shoes were toed off and kicked to the side. The sight of Zoro's arousal trying to break free of his jeans gave the blonde the confidence he needed to continue. Slowly he unbuckled his belt. With one hand he played with his navel, letting his fingers trace the edge before slipping into the center and back around. With the other, he let it slide up his torso, caressing his skin as if were his lover's body. He threw his head back. His left hand continued up to his hair, bringing it back and out of his face, while the right released the fastenings of his pants.

"Oh, fuck." Zoro gave a strangled moan. This had to be the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He kept his eyes on the show before him and removed his boots. He unzipped his jeans and sighed in relief. The sigh turned into another low moan as he watched Sanji slide his hand inside his boxers. "Kami, you're sexy."

The lustful moans were driving him crazy with need. Sanji took his hand from his hair and slid it down his neck. He bit his bottom lip to keep from letting out his own cries. The hand continued down to his chest, bypassing the hardened nubs completely, and settled on his waistband. He pushed his pants and boxers off his hips. The loose material easily slid down the rest of the way to his ankles. He stepped out of them and looked down at Zoro.

"It'll work a lot easier if you take off your pants."

Zoro stood up and began yanking down his tight jeans. Wild lust impeded his progress. Sanji couldn't hold back the appreciative groan as he noticed the green-haired man had gone commando. When the jeans were at knee level, Sanji pushed him back on the bed again. He grabbed the cuff of the jeans and pulled them off. They each took their time looking over the other, relishing in the fact that this time they were both very sober, and very well endowed.

Sanji edged Zoro's legs apart and knelt between them on the floor. Zoro's breathing stopped as he realized what was about to happen. He felt Sanji's hands on his knees and then slide up to his hips. Sanji's hands gripped his hips hard and held him in place.

"Oh shit. Fuck." Zoro's eyes rolled back in his head and he gripped the comforter beneath him.

Zoro cried out and fisted his hands in the golden hair. Sanji dug his nails into Zoro's hips to show is annoyance at the mistreatment. The green-haired man got the idea and loosened his hold. He kept his restraint as Sanji began to bob his head up and down his shaft. Sanji reached down under the mattress and found the tube of lube he had stashed there earlier. He squirted the cool liquid onto his fingers and let it set for a moment to warm up. Sanji had already masturbated once before Zoro showed up, so prepping himself wouldn't take long. He could tell Zoro was having a hard time keeping still.

Zoro's eyes were screwed shut in pleasure. When the blonde started humming, he had to fight to keep from yanking him up and fucking him senseless. So, when he abruptly took his mouth away, Zoro almost cried. He opened his eyes and the hungry look on the cook's face made it all worth it.

"Move up," Sanji ordered.

Confused, but horny, Zoro scooted back until he was in the middle of the bed. Sanji crawled on top of him and leaned in for a kiss. Zoro ran his tongue over every part of Sanji's mouth. He searched for every last taste of himself on the man. He gripped the slim hips and prepared to roll them over.

"Not this time, Marimo. I'm calling the shots tonight." Sanji pried the large hands from his hips and pinned them above Zoro's head. Their kissing became a rough clash of lips and teeth. He rolled his hips and hissed at the glorious feeling of Zoro's shaft rubbing against his. Rising slightly, he was able to make Zoro's cock skim across his prepared hole. Zoro bucked his hips at that moment and his head started to slide in.

Zoro's eyes went wide. He stilled and searched the blonde's face for any signs of displeasure. A single tear from the clear blue eyes was the only indication of pain. Zoro placed his hands on Sanji's face and pulled him down for a tender kiss. When he felt the blonde responding he moved his hands to caress his lower back.

Sanji felt himself adjusting to the size of the man. This felt so much different than just his fingers. The tender kisses weren't enough. He deepened the kiss and sighed into it as he felt the large hands stroking his back. Sanji was in heaven. Nothing had ever felt this good to him in his life. He lifted his hips again and back down. The knowledge that he was the one who was making the man below him lose his mind was empowering. He increased his pace and sat up. The new angle had Zoro hitting his prostate dead on. Sanji cried out and came down harder each time. Zoro watched the blonde ride him. Nothing could have been sexier. He could feel the pressure building and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Sanji's hips bucked and his pace became erratic. Sanji dug his hands into Zoro's biceps as he called out his lover's name. Sanji came with a loud cry and almost collapsed against the firm chest below him. Zoro gripped both of his hips and pounded into him a few more times before he too fell into orgasmic bliss.

They lay there panting in each other's ears for a moment, each trying to get their hearts to slow down. Sanji nuzzled into Zoro's neck. He sighed as Zoro wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Sanji lifted himself up to his elbows and looked deep in to warm black eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat as Zoro spoke.

"I'd gladly move to New York to be able to go to sleep like this every night." Zoro lifted his head and kissed him softly.

"Not every night." Sanji argued. "I need to be able to walk at work" They both chuckled softly.

The guard shifted him to his lap and pulled back the covers. He reached over and picked up a towel sitting on the nightstand. After cleaning them both up, Zoro lay down with Sanji under the covers and pulled him close. Sanji fell asleep feeling the butterfly kisses Zoro was leaving down his neck.

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Well guys I decided to give you one more chapter of smut before I added an epilogue. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10

Zoro had traveled to New York twice now since he and Sanji had gotten together. Once had been a gift from Shanks, writing it off as a business expense because he needed Zoro to pick up the new security equipment he ordered. The second time, Robin had given him her frequent flyer miles to use on the ticket, saying it was an early birthday present. This time it was the cook's turn to visit him and he was scared to death. Somehow Ace had found out, and informed his mother, who insisted (threatened) that he must bring his new lover to dinner. Now here he was standing in the airport waiting for Sanji to disembark from the plane so he could relay the change in plans.

"Oi, shitty-Marimo, lets go." Sanji came off the plane with his one bag in hand and was patting down his jacket with the other. It must have been a bad flight for him to be searching for a smoke this quick. Zoro just fell in step with him and headed out to the parking lot to find Ace's Jeep. All Zoro had was his bike, and picking up Sanji with luggage on that was not an option. He'd get the cook behind him on it later.

Sanji tossed his bag in the open back of the vehicle and climbed into the passenger seat, lighting his second cigarette since setting foot on solid ground. Zoro got in and started the engine, giving Sanji a questioning look regarding his unhappy state.

"I hate shitty flight attendants," bemoaned the grumpy blonde. Sanji looked around the lot to see if there were any people before he gave Zoro a quick peck on the lips. The poor guard received an angry shove when he tried to deepen the kiss. "You know the fucking rules, none of that shit in public."

Zoro scowled as he pulled out of the parking space and headed for his mother's house. Maybe if the cook was going to be pissy, he should just let him suffer the sudden surprise of the impromptu meeting. He laughed inwardly as Sanji leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The bastard wouldn't even know what was coming.

oSaM

Zoro pulled up in front of the house about five minutes after he was supposed to have arrived. He had gotten held up on the interstate due to a deranged driver who flipped his little sports car end over end several times. Even worse, he had forgotten his phone and couldn't call and tell everyone he would be late. Things might get ugly.

Sanji opened his eyes and looked around at the unfamiliar landscape trying to figure out just where he was. He stood and stretched his stiff legs about to question their location when a beautiful woman came running out of the house with her arms wide open and wrapped them around him, hugging him tight.

"Oh I was so worried that you guys were involved in that accident. I knew we should have had Connie drive today. At least HE would have remembered his phone." The woman let him go and fixed an evil glare on his… just what was Zoro anyway? His boyfriend? His lover? His fuck buddy? Sanji had no time to contemplate as the mad woman was already letting into the poor green-haired man. Hey, green hair. Maybe they were related? She could be his older sister.

"Young man, how many times have I told you to take that damn phone? You could have been lying on the side of the road bleeding to death and I would have been the last to know. I swear that all that drinking has killed what few brain cells you were given. Get your ass in that house right now and no arguing!" She might be several inches shorter than the man, but she sure was scary enough for him to just nod and start walking. He threw Sanji an apologetic look before disappearing into the house.

"Now you, let me have a look at you." She forcefully turned the blonde in a circle, examining him head to toe.

"Excuse me, Miss, but who are you?" Sanji grabbed her hands in his own to keep her from manhandling him anymore. He was completely confused, irritated from his flight, and actually quite hungry. All he wanted was to go back to Zoro's place, take a shower, have dinner and maybe even a quick round, before falling asleep. But here was this crazy lady examining him like he was a prime candidate for a slave auction.

"He didn't tell you?" She frowned deeply when Sanji shook his head no. "Why that little shit. I'll get him good for this. But anyway, I'm Anastasia, that buffoon's mother. It's a pleasure to finally meet the man who stole my son's heart."

Sanji blushed deeply and began to sputter. "I... well... um… Wait. You said 'mother' right? There's no way. I'd have believed older sister, but you're way too young and beautiful to be his mother." The cook pulled out all his flirtatious charm and moves as he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. "A delicate flower such as you could never have given birth to such an ill-mannered bastard. I must have misheard you."

Anastasia laughed fully as she planted a kiss on the blonde's cheek. "Oh, I like you! Let's go inside and give him hell." Her evil grin was mirrored as the two went arm in arm into the house.

Zoro could feel the cold prickle of doom creeping up his spine as he stood in the kitchen drinking a beer with Ace and his Uncle. Smoker was leaning against the counter with Ace's back pressed firmly against his chest, and one arm around the dark haired man's waist and his other hand holding a bottle of Corona. Ace was using both hands to gesture widely about whatever he was saying, Zoro had stopped listening a few minutes ago. He looked to the front door as it opened, letting in his mother and his lover. The matching gleam in their eyes shot off warning signals to all three men in the kitchen.

"Baby, I just love this man! I insist that you bring him here more often. He's even going to help me cook! Now you boys go and make yourselves comfortable on the back porch while we finish up in here. Go on now. Shoo!" Zoro' mom pushed them all towards the back door.

Laughter was heard from inside as Zoro, Ace and Smoker all sat in silence, awaiting the atom bomb that they were sure would drop any second. When dinner was called, they all sat looking at each other, daring someone to walk in first. Zoro took the plunge and prayed he would make it out alive.

Anastasia sat at the head of the table, flanked by Ace and Sanji, eying both couples with adoration. Her baby brother was definitely in love and from the looks of it, her son was well on his way. They were still at the awkward stage of their relationship, but she could see the strong attraction Zoro had for the blonde. Now it was time to test him and make sure he was worthy of those feelings.

"So Sanji, I'm told that you own your own restaurant in New York, is that right?" She folded her hands before her and took on a stern face. Sanji stopped breathing at the frightened look Zoro had on his face. The barely held back laughter from Ace and Smoker didn't help his nervousness either.

"Yes, I inherited it from my foster father who passed away last year. It's the best restaurant in the states. I make sure of that." Sanji said proudly, smiling at her and hoping that whatever was going on would pass quickly.

"So you have no plans on moving from there then?" Her eyes narrowed when the cook firmly answered no. "Then tell me what your plans are for you and my only son. I hope you're not just using him."

"Mom!" Zoro started to protest but Sanji held up his hand to stop him.

"We're still getting to know each other, so there are no plans as of yet." Sanji was proud of himself. He was holding up a lot better than he would have figured. She had been such a nice and sweet person when they were cooking together that he never expected the after dinner conversation to turn into an inquisition. He wondered if Ace and Smoker had to go through all of this. It was still very hard for him to even admit that he had a relationship with another man to himself let alone any other person.

"And this 'getting to know each other' includes getting him drunk and fucking him senseless in one of the rooms of the Hotel where he works?" Her words held no mirth as she questioned him.

"As I recall it was he who poured the drinks and shoved his dick up my ass." Sanji blanched as he realized just what he said, but it was too late.

Ace fell out of his chair laughing hysterically while Smoker chuckled and patted Zoro on the shoulder. Said young man was currently banging his head on the tabletop and muttering things about stupid blondes not knowing when to shut up.

"Oh, so you're the uke. Well that makes sense. Tell me, is he as well endowed as he claims to be, or is he just trying to make himself look good?" Anastasia never lost her calm composure as her questioning continued. "Don't be shy, I've seen it plenty of times when he was younger, I just wanted to know how much he's grown. Is his neck really sensitive still? His ex-girlfriend told me she could get him hard with just one lick to a certain spot on his neck."

"HOLY SHIT, MOM, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Zoro jumped up from the table and screamed at her, his face beet red from embarrassment.

"Sit down, and don't you dare talk to me that way. Connie, restrain your partner or I will. Now, Sanji, we're all waiting for your answers." She gave Sanji a small smile as Zoro sat back down in horror and Ace returned to his chair to listen.

"Um, well, I'm not sure what he claims to be, but he's… um, not small, that's for sure. As for his neck, I don't know. He's usually hard before we even get back to the apartment." The cook felt really, really odd talking so brashly to a beautiful woman, especially one that seemed to command such power over the large and burley men in the room.

"Does that mean you two haven't christened your work place yet? That seems a bit cynical if you ask me, but you didn't. I hear that you're extremely flexible. How is that? When they told me you were a cook, I expected you to be a little more portly. What is it that you do to keep you in such good shape?"

Zoro grinned at this question, mainly because he knew the answer. He had walked in on Sanji going through his practice one morning and was barely able to control himself from jumping the blonde during the stretches. "He practices Savate. It's kinda like kickboxing but without the boxing part. It only uses the legs."

"Well that explains why Zoro was able to get your legs up like that then. I was wondering about that." Ace sat back and rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe I should look into it. It seemed like you were really enjoying it to me." Zoro and Sanji both almost came across the table at the freckled man when Anastasia looked at him with interest.

"What? They let you watch? Well that's not fair. You guys never let me watch." The older woman pouted and crossed her arms in a childish manner.

"Hot head here actually taped them the first night they met with the security cameras, but he gave the disc to Sanji when we visited New York." Smoker brought out a cigar and twirled it between his fingers trying to decide if he wanted to go out to the porch and miss any of the excitement here.

"Well that's too bad, but I'm not sure that I would want to see my son getting violated like that anyway." She sighed and brought her hands to her lap.

"Shanks still has a copy. I bet he'd let you see it."

"ACE!" Sanji cringed as Zoro launched himself at his best friend and tackled him out of his chair. He changed his mind about the sweet woman and decided that she must be the reincarnation of one of the devils themselves because she was already squealing like a school girl on her way to place a call to the illustrious Hotel owner. Only Smoker caught her mischievous wink when she left the room. The policeman knew that the real person in trouble would be Shanks when Ana lit into him for having pornographic videos of her baby boy.

Sanji and Zoro sat in the Jeep silently parked outside the Loft for a while before Zoro tried to speak. Every time he opened his mouth, Sanji would hold up his hand for silence and continue smoking his cigarette. When the second one was crushed out, Sanji spoke.

"I am never coming to your place again."

Zoro silently nodded his understanding. He was waiting for this to happen since they left his mother's house. The look on the cook's face was enough for him to know that he would be spending the night alone tonight and possible every night from then on. He really hated his family sometimes.

"I need a shower and some sleep. Let's go." Sanji reached back and grabbed his bag before exiting the jeep. "Hurry up Marimo."

Zoro unlocked the door and stepped inside flipping on the lights as he walked through the entryway. He headed for the fridge and pulled out a beer, offering one to Sanji as well. The cook took both bottles and sat them on the counter before crushing his lips to the taller man's. Sanji locked his arms behind Zoro's head and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue explore every inch of the other's mouth. Zoro wrapped his arms around the blonde's lithe body and pulled them together, thankful that he still had a chance to fix this. He loosened his hold when Sanji started backing away.

"Your mother scares the shit out of me."

"Yah, me too."

"Come on, I need a shower." Sanji grabbed the bottles back up with one hand and tugged on Zoro's shirt with the other, hoping to motivate the man into moving and showing him where the bathroom was.

They had barely made it into the small room when Zoro slammed the door shut and pulled Sanji up against him. They made quick work of each other's shirts before struggling to get belts and boots off. Sanji took over getting out of his own pants while Zoro leaned down to untie his new combat boots. The tanned man watched his lover's body as it moved with grace across the short distance to the shower and turned on the water. Finally relieving himself of his boots, Zoro shrugged off his pants and came up behind the slender body of the blonde man.

He placed tender kisses across the pale shoulder, to the base of the throat and began sucking on the rapidly beating pulse. Sanji sighed and rolled his head to the side allowing Zoro more bare skin to attack. The water running over his hands became warm and he stepped over the side of the tub to enter the stream. Zoro huffed in annoyance as he was pulled in behind the blonde, releasing the pale flesh from between his teeth and admiring the mark he left on the man.

Sanji turned and pushed Zoro into the cold tile grinning at the angry hiss the green-haired man let out due to the contrasting temperature against his skin. He leaned his slim body against the muscular build and made sure it pressed down to the small of his back against the wall. Their lips met again in a battle for dominance.

Zoro ran his hands over the wet slick back and down to the perfect ass, grinding their swelling cocks against each other. He pushed Sanji back onto the adjacent wall and lifted the long legs to wrap around his waist. When he felt them lock behind his back he moved his hands back to the cook's ass. He felt Sanji reach over and grab the liquid soap, squirting it into his palm. Zoro nipped and sucked at Sanji's bottom lip while the cook pumped him a few times.

"Enough, or I'm not gonna last long enough to enjoy this." Zoro lifted Sanji up a little higher and let his dick slide free from the confines of their pressed bodies. He used the tips of his fingers to line them up and pressed in without warning.

"Fucker! Shit you're huge!" Sanji cried out. He bit down on Zoro's shoulder in retaliation, remembering a bit too late that the muscle head got off on stuff like that. Zoro pulled slightly out and set a shallow steady rhythm, just giving enough friction to boil his blood but not near enough to even begin to satisfy him.

"I swear if you don't fuck me hard right now I'll find someone else who fucking will." Sanji cried out.

Zoro was happy to comply and began to pound into him mercilessly, drinking in every cry he was able to elicit from the cook. He leaned in close and whispered into Sanji's ear. "Who's fucking you, Sanji? Say it!"

"Fuck you, Marimo!" Zoro stopped moving, and Sanji thought he was going to die. Zoro's lips grazed his ear as he spoke.

"All you have to do is say it. What's my name?" Zoro began moving slightly, teasing, holding the cook's hips still so.

"Go to hell, asshole! Shit!" Sanji struggled against his hold and dug his nails into the firm flesh of Zoro's back and his heels into the clinched muscles of his ass.

"Just tell me." Zoro whispered seductively against his ear.

"Fuck! Like hell I will." Sanji made a sound close to a whimper as he continued to scratch long lines. "Damn it bastard, move!"

"Not till you tell me what I want to hear." Zoro was loving the control he had over the situation.

"Zoro! Shit, fuck me Zoro!"

"As you wish," he whispered as he snapped his hips hard causing them both to see stars.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck, yes!" Sanji dug his nails out of Zoro's back and pushed his fingers through the short wet hair. He yanked hard exposing the long throat and leaned forward to bite at the vein he could see pulsing there.

"All mine." Zoro made every movement count.

"Kami….ZORO!" Sanji screamed out his lover's name as he came between them, having Zoro follow only a few strokes behind with an equally loud primal sound that could be considered a roar.

Slowly their hearts returned to a more normal pace and Sanji unhooked his ankles, letting his feet fall to the floor of the porcelain tub. They shared a sloppy worn out kiss and began to wash. The water had gone from warm to tepid so they quickly rinsed off and stepped out. Zoro pulled him in close for a tender kiss that sent Sanji's heart to the bottom of his stomach. It was such a sweet action that it caused the blonde to sway in confusion for a moment. They had never kissed like that before. It was always aggressive and passionate and full of testosterone. This was more like a kiss that you would receive from someone you were madly in love with. Sanji quickly turned his head to hide the shock and fear in his face. Did Zoro love him? Did he return the feeling?

"Oi, ero-cook. Bed's this way, or are you gonna sleep in here?" Zoro's usual smirk was back in place allowing Sanji to let out a breath in relief. He must have been just imagining things. They each wrapped a towel around their lower bodies and opened the door to a loud applause from Smoker and Ace. Sanji refused to put out for the rest of his stay.

oSaM

Over the next few visits Sanji noticed a change in Zoro, and it began to scare him. The normally aggressive man had calmed down, rushed less and was loving at times. Zoro helped out in the kitchen during and after dinner service without much complaining and had even learned where to find things that one normally wouldn't be looking for. If that continued, Zoro would know the layout of the cabinets as well as Sanji. Once, Zoro had even noticed Sanji was suffering from a massive headache and just cuddled with him in bed, never mentioning sex.

Now the bastard wanted to go out on dates in public with him. After several fights and broken dishes, Sanji reluctantly agreed, but not before setting several rules. First was that there was no unnecessary physical contact between them in front of others. Second was that Zoro was not allowed to start a fight. Third was that Sanji got to choose where they went. And lastly, Zoro would be introduced as an old friend, nothing more.

Zoro thought he could live with that and agreed knowing that it was the only way he would be able to spend time with his lover outside of the apartment. Even the Baratie was not considered a 'safe place' according to the cook. It only took about two months before everything went to hell. He should have never gone to New York that weekend.

"I need a drink. None of this wine shit. Something hard and strong. Bring me a steak, medium-rare. No soup, no salad, just the meal. After that you can tell that shitty head cook of yours to get his scrawny ass out here." Zoro smiled wickedly at the appalled look the some of the guests were giving him. A few of the regular customers waved in greeting and he nodded back. He had gotten an earlier flight and decided to surprise Sanji at work rather than waiting for him at the apartment where he dropped his luggage.

The poor waiter was having such a time controlling his laughter that he just had to nod and run to the kitchens. He had written, word for word, what Zoro had asked for on the ticket. It was then hung up on the order rack and left for Patty and Carne. The two of them snickered and chuckled trying to keep up their appearance of being hard at work. Sanji sent them a few choice words and ordered them to keep their shenanigans outside work. He didn't notice the waiter taking his bottle of hard liquor from its hiding place and leaving the room.

Zoro nodded in appreciation when the waiter returned with his favorite drink. He wondered if it was something they normally kept on hand or if it was from a certain someone's private stock. He grabbed the bottle before it could leave and glared at the still grinning man. Something was really weird. He knew that the freaky okama was in on everything, but did he tell the entire staff? Glancing at the kitchen doors he saw several people trying to look out and sighed. Apparently he did. This would end badly if that Love-Cook figured it out. He was so afraid of what would happen to his reputation if anyone knew he was gay.

Zoro was pouring his second drink when he heard it. First there was Luffy's unmistakable laughter closely followed by the lovely 'What the fuck' from his favorite blonde. Zoro kicked back in his chair and even brought his feet up on the table. He kept his eyes on the doors and grinned as he rolled the ice around in the amber liquid. The doors were thrown open and an irate Sanji stormed out.

"Oi, get your filthy boots off the table, shitty-bastard. How many times do I have to tell you to at least try and act civilized? And what's this about me being a shitty-cook?" Sanji knocked Zoro's feet to the ground.

"It got your attention didn't it?" The guard kept his cocky grin on his face as Sanji rolled his eyes.

"So what are you doing here? I thought your flight wasn't until later tonight." The cook took out his cigarette and lit up.

"I caught an earlier one. I thought maybe we could go out to that club you're always talking about." Zoro eyed him up, seeing if he would be open to the idea.

"Alright, let's eat then we can get you cleaned up." Sanji crushed out his smoke and headed back to fix their plates.

oSaM

The Grand Line was a very stylish and popular place with a line out the door probably a hundred people long. Sanji had changed his suit for a pair of slim blue jeans and a classy button-down green shirt. Zoro had on a pair of low hung black jeans and a black t-shirt under his leather jacket that he still hadn't returned to Ace. Sanji bypassed the line and headed straight for the two huge bouncers at the front door.

"Kaku, Lucci, how's it going?"

"Oh my little cook! So good to see you, it's been a while. Who's your friend?" Kaku picked up Sanji in a crushing hug.

"This shitty bastard is Zoro. He's from Detroit and wanted to see what the nightlife here has to offer." He watched as the green-haired man shook hands with the large brothers.

"Hehe, you guys go and have fun. Be careful, Portia's in a really good mood." Lucci ushered them in watching as the handsome men were ogled by all the women they passed. "I wonder if Sanji knows that green guy likes him? They'd look good together. Don't you think, Kaku?" The brother nodded in agreement and turned back to the waiting crowd.

Sanji and Zoro slid through the crowd and made their way to the bar. Various shouts in greeting were sent Sanji's way and even more women came and draped themselves all over him. The blonde lit up with excitement and began flirting with each and every one of them to his lover's dismay. Sure they had been out in public together before, but this was the first time to be somewhere so crowded and full of enamored women. Zoro scowled at the hearts in Sanji's eyes and left him alone with his adoring fans, opting to find the bar instead. Thirty minutes later he found a small upstairs bar with an extremely happy dark haired woman behind it.

"So what can I get you, handsome?" She had on a strange black mask and little ears affixed to the top of her head giving her a fox like appearance.

"Something strong. And can you put this behind the bar for me?" Zoro took off his jacket and handed it to the drooling woman. His t-shirt molded to his chest like second skin and barely met the top of his pants that sat on his hips. Each movement he made showed off a trace of tanned skin, tempting the looker to reach out and touch.

"Anything you want, gorgeous." She licked her lips as she hugged the jacket close, breathing in the smell of Ace's cologne.

"Zoro?" A small voice carried over the loud music. The sulking man turned around to see who was calling his name. He lost his depression for a moment and smiled at his friend.

"Chopper! What are you doing here? You're not old enough to drink yet!" Zoro braced himself on the barstool as his favorite _little brother_ attacked him with a hug strong enough to cut off his air supply. That kid didn't know his own strength sometimes.

"You missed my birthday! I'm 21 now. What are you doing here? Did you see Luffy yet? I left him downstairs when I thought I saw you walk by." Chopper released the man and climbed onto the stool next to him, immediately being pounced by the hyper bartender. "Ahhh! It's Porche! Help me Zoro!"

"Oh my little Choppy! You came to see me after all! I'm so happy." She was leaning over the bar burying his face into her ample breast. "I knew you were just joking when you said you didn't like me."

Zoro threw his head back and laughed deeply before trying to pull his panicking friend from the clutches of this overzealous creature. He ended up with Chopper almost in his lap latching onto his waist and a very angry, pouty girl behind the bar. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that Sanji walked up.

The cook had been enjoying the flock of women that surrounded him when he noticed that something was missing. His supposed date was nowhere to be seen. Sanji excused himself and started checking the bars for green hair. He had made it to the second floor when he heard Zoro's hearty laugh. The crowd parted just in time to see a cute kid with sandy brown hair fall right into the older man's lap. When Zoro only laughed harder and hugged the young man, it sent waves of anger through Sanji's core.

"Hey, shit-head. I've been looking for you. I thought maybe you got lost again." Sanji sent a nasty glare to Chopper who was trying to scramble off Zoro. "So who's the shrimp?"

Zoro's dark mood returned as he stood up and faced the pissed off cook. It was then that Sanji noticed his change in appearance. His eyes were drawn to the taunt shirt covering broad shoulders and a built chest. So that's what was hiding under that jacket earlier. His fingers itched to reach out and pull the man into a private corner so they could have a quick fuck.

"Che, ya right. You were too busy being adored by your fans to even notice I was gone until a moment ago. And this _shrimp_ is a good friend of mine. He's studying to be a doctor of some sort." Zoro put his arm around Chopper's shoulders and winked down at him. The short doctor gave him a playful shove and blushed deeply mumbling about not liking compliments. All three of them braced themselves when a familiar cry rang out over the noise.

"Zooooorooooo!" Luffy launched himself at the back of the barely prepared man. "You came! I was hoping that you would. Next time you need to bring Usopp with you. That would be great! Oh, Sanji! You came too! Are you guys out on a date?" Luffy continued to hang off of Zoro's neck like a cape, looking over his shoulder at his employer. "Hey Chopper, this is Sanji. Remember the cook I was telling you about? This is him. He and Zoro are lo-mmphhfff."

"I think that's enough Chore Boy. I wouldn't start spreading things that aren't true. If you want back in my restaurant again you'll not finish that sentence." Sanji had rushed forward and placed his hand on Luffy's mouth, cutting off his announcement to the onlookers. He also noticed just how close he was standing to Zoro at that moment. Their eyes met and he could see the pain his actions had caused written clearly on his face. Sanji turned his head in shame and walked away.

Luffy removed himself from Zoro's back and looked towards his short friend with sad confusion. They watched as Sanji continued down the stairs and into the group of waiting women. Chopper placed a comforting hand on Zoro's arm and tried to smile at him. Even Porche had been subdued from her earlier bubbly laughter as she handed him his jacket back. Zoro nodded his thanks and gave both Luffy and Chopper a quick hug before leaving the club. He was entering a cab when Sanji walked out the doors, a beautiful woman on each arm. Their eyes met, Zoro's black ones full of torment, and Sanji's blue one full of unease. The blonde turned to listen to what one of his companions was saying and watched out of the corner of his eye as Zoro shut the cab door. He assumed that they would talk it out at home.

When Sanji arrived at the apartment a short time later, he found Zoro packing up his things… All his things. Zoro's bokken that he had purchased for training away from home was lying next to the door along with the pillow that the guard had bought.

"What's the hell are you doing?" Sanji slammed the door behind him as he entered his home.

"What the fuck does it look like? I'm leaving. I already booked a room at Whitebeard's place. Shanks told me I could go to him if I ever needed." Zoro had grabbed his suitcase and laid it open on the couch.

"What the fuck do you mean you're leaving? All because I flirted with a few women? It's what I do. I won't change that for you or anyone." Sanji crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall watching Zoro search the DVD's and pull out the ones he had brought from Detroit.

"Damn it! It's not the women. Well, maybe part of it is, but that's not the main reason. It's just not going to work. Not wanting this public is one thing, but to fucking deny it to Luffy is something else. You're obviously not wanting the same things from this relationship as I do." Zoro threw the movies in his luggage and walked into the bedroom.

"This relationship? All we have is an understanding and lots of sex. That's it!" Sanji fumed as he followed Zoro from room to room watching as he gathered his odds and ends of clothes that had been left during previous visits. He couldn't believe that everything was turning out like this. He had an odd aching in his chest, but pushed it aside and grabbed onto the fury that was building in his mind. "We don't have a relationship."

It would have hurt a lot less if Zoro had been hit by a Mack truck than being struck with those words from Sanji's mouth. He visibly recoiled at the cook's sharp tone. Looking down at the mess he realized that everything clearly wasn't going to fit in his one bag. He mumbled a curse and went to the kitchen to grab a trash bag to finish gathering his belongings.

"Yah, I got that impression tonight. I just wish it hadn't taken me so long." Zoro walked to finish gathering his things, shoving them in violently with each word he spoke. "Shit, I hate that you hide it! I hate that you want nothing from me but a good lay. This has got to be the most fucked up relationship I've been in. Here I am in love with a gorgeous guy and I can't tell anyone!"

"I told you when this… this _thing_ between us started that I didn't want people to know. Why can't you understand that? Shit!" Sanji fisted his hand in his hear and walked into the kitchen to pour himself a drink, completely unaware of the confession that the older man had just made.

"Why the fuck not? Seriously, what exactly would happen if people knew I was making love to you? What, will the world fucking explode or something if people found out you're gay?" Zoro swung his arms around as if to show Sanji the millions of people around them.

"Damn it! I'm not gay!" Sanji threw his drink against the wall, shattering the glass and denting the blue paint.

"You tell yourself that when I'm shoving my dick up you ass?" Zoro questioned him, his face drawn into a vicious sneer.

"Fuck you, Zoro. Get the fuck out!" Sanji screamed at him.

"Too late, I'm already gone." He yanked open the door and stormed out.


	12. Epilogue

AN: There are so many people I need to thank for their help on this fic. 

First of is megalotro for her permission to use Constantine and Anastasia in this fic. If you guys haven't read Relativity, you need to go back to the posting of Ch 3 on my LJ and get the link. It was a really good trilogy of Smoker/Ace.

Next is my wonderful beta ichigousagi whom I usually refer to as 'bunny'. Since she started helping me, I feel that my writing has improved a hundred fold. I'd be so lost without her.

Who can forget Starkblack. She's put up with my idiot remarks, unsure ideas, and constant barage of questions for longer than I had thought would be possible. If she were closer, I'd be heading over there to give her a huge hug in person. Thanks for being there.

My newest little brother niteslayer. You bring me up when I'm down, and make me laugh every time we talk. I love you, little brother.

devlinnreiko and tsubassafan, you guys have listened to my ideas and helped iron out so many things it's unbelievable. Thanks for all your time and patience with me.

Kalaaira... for all your humorous comments and especially for your aide in writing the beginning of Ch 9. You're welcome to jump in anytime you like. 

Last, but not least... everyone who has commented to me even once during this whole time. Thank you. It's those words that have inspired me and kept me going. I hope that you all stick around for whatever may come next. (I do actually have one outlined)

* * *

Epilogue

Zoro returned to Detroit a broken and bitter man. The blue shirt that he had so lovingly held onto was sent through the shredder and tossed out the window. The pictures of he and Sanji that had been given to him by his friends were tossed into the trash and burned. He grew angry with everyone at work, barking out orders and setting impossible tasks for his men. He returned to the competition circuit and was completely annihilating everyone. He was renamed The Demon due to his cold heartless eyes that put immediate fear into his opponents.

This continued for several months with him staying late and drinking himself into a mindless stupor on several occasions, sitting in his favorite spot at the bar. Robin would always call Ace to pick him up before he got too bad off. Tonight though, Ace had come in and joined him wanting to help his friend finally get over his heartache.

"Look, it's been long enough. You need to move on. He told you that he didn't want a public relationship. You should have seen it coming. Besides, you've almost got enough money saved up now to buy that building downtown. It's the perfect location for that dojo you've been dreaming of. You can try to start your life over." Ace gave up and sat there looking into his glass, swirling around the ice.

"But what good is a dream without having someone to share it with." Zoro banged his head down on the bar and groaned, his voice muffled by the proximity of his mouth to the wood. "I thought I had finally found that person. Man was I wrong. All he wanted was a fuck buddy. I thought he was different."

Ace saw the wide smile spread across Robin's face and turned to see what had caught her attention. There stood a ragged blonde in a pair of black slacks and a slightly wrinkled blue shirt. His hair looked like he had been running his hands through it and there was a deep frown line etched in his forehead. The blonde placed a cigarette between his lips and flicked his lighter a few times before sighing in defeat. It was evident that he was having a horrible day just from his outward appearance. He met Ace's amused stare and nodded his head in indication that he wanted Ace to move. Ace almost fell over himself to get out of the seat, mumbling that he needed to go use the bathroom on his way out.

"Hey, you're in my seat." Sanji fought hard to keep from chuckling at the angry growl that emanated from the hunched over form sitting at the bar. "Unless you're willing to share."

The growl stopped immediately and Zoro whipped around to look at him with wide eyes. Sanji laughed at the red mark on his forehead from where it was pressed to the countertop. He stepped in close and reached out to rub his thumb gently across the spot, threading his fingers through the soft green hair and cupping Zoro's face in his palm. Zoro closed his eyes and nuzzled into the touch, savoring the feel and smell of the man. Keeping his eyes closed, Zoro hesitantly asked what his heart was aching to know.

"There's a lot of people in here tonight, you sure you want to do this? The world might explode." He looked up to stare at the blonde, showing all his pain and torment in his eyes, needing for Sanji to know how much he had been hurt.

Sanji turned, releasing his cheek and took the seat that Ace had just vacated. He waved down Robin and got a glass for himself, taking the liberty of pouring a drink from Zoro's bottle, filling the other's empty glass as well. Zoro turned back to the bar and they sat there drinking in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that? You treat women like shit. You use your fucking fists to answer every problem. You get lost every time you try to go somewhere. You have no respect for my personal space. You have the worst taste in movies. You have absolutely no class. You drink from the carton. You can't tell the difference between lamb and pork. You snore and you practically smother me in my sleep trying to cuddle." Zoro snorted at the last remark that Sanji made, causing the scowl to resurface on the cook's face. "And spending the last few months without those things has been hell."

Zoro's glass stopped mid-air as he tried to keep from strangling the blonde right there. "Yah, well all that stuff you miss comes with everything else. You know, like me wanting to touch you in public, and especially wanting everyone to know you're mine and visa versa. It's an all or nothing deal. I'm not ashamed of what I am. I refuse to hide behind closed doors and pretend to only be your friend in front of others. If you want a quick fuck go find someone else. I'm done playing your games." He sat the glass down and moved to leave his seat.

"Damn it, Zoro, I'm trying here." Sanji reached out and grabbed his arm, jerking the taller man around to face him. "Shitty guard, I told you I was new to this. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Shit, if you were a woman, I could just buy you something expensive and take you somewhere fancy. What the hell am I supposed to buy a guy who has no taste and could care less about high class establishments? He spoke quietly, only meeting the other's stern gaze a few times before quickly looking away.

Zoro was angry. Angry with the cook, angry with the world, angry with himself, and just plain angry in general. He wanted to believe that Sanji was serious this time, but his heart couldn't take the chance without further proof.

"It's not about buying me shit, fucker. I refuse to hide behind doors and lies. Look, I got the idea. You're not gay. Fine. Now leave me the hell alone and stop fucking with my h-" Zoro stopped before he said the word, but not before he caught Sanji's attention. His gaze settled on the pale fingers still wrapped around his wrist.

"I can't tell you I love you, because I don't know that I do. But I can tell you that I've never missed anyone more than I've missed you since you left. Shit now I even sound like a woman." Sanji let go of Zoro's arm and brought both hands up through his hair. He released the abused tresses and pulled his cigarettes and lighter back out. This time it lit on the first try. "I can't concentrate. Everything I do turns to shit. Even my cooking has suffered."

The last part caught Zoro off guard, thinking that nothing could throw the cook off his game in the kitchen. He took in Sanji's appearance and decided to take a chance, sitting back down in his seat.

"People at Baratie have been asking about you. They say they miss seeing you around, especially that lady that keeps hitting me with her purse. I'd swear she carries bricks in that thing if it wasn't so small." They chuckled, remembering the times she had whacked both of them over the past. "Pattie and Carne said to tell you hi. And Bon Kurei said… something about a promise that you should just forget? I didn't really understand. But the worst one is Luffy. He must have some kind of idol complex when it comes to you. You're all he talks about anymore. It pisses me off. He's been bringing in that Chopper kid lately. I've caught them making out in the freezer a few times."

Zoro's eyebrows rose in question. "Him and Chopper, huh? That makes sense. Luffy'll need someone well off to supply him in food. I'm actually surprised that he didn't start hitting on you after I left."

"He said that he couldn't do that to you." Sanji sat quietly for a few minutes playing with his glass before continuing. "All my life I've been a ladies man. One night with you and my entire outlook on life changes. How did you know you were attracted to men?"

"I'm not." Zoro stated matter-of-factly.

"What the fuck! You're one to berate me for saying I'm not gay, now here you are…" Sanji was about to strangle the older man.

"It's just you. I've never been attracted to a guy before that night." His words sank in and opened Sanji's eyes to a different look on their situation.

"So you're saying you are gay?" Sanji dropped his spent cigarette in the ashtray Robin provided.

"I'm not saying I'm not gay, I'm just saying I'm not interested in any other guy than a shitty, foul mouthed, pain in the ass, prissy, flexible, and very fuckable cook." Zoro's smug grin was soon replaced with a slack jawed look of shock as Sanji's proposition threw him for a loop.

"Move to New York."

"What? Why? I have a job here and a place to live. I'd have to start all over there." Zoro rubbed his temple trying to ease the headache that was beginning to show itself.

"I want another chance to try this 'us' thing." Sanji held his empty pack in his hand and sighed. He knew he should have grabbed another before he left. "It would be a lot easier to work on if you weren't so far away."

Zoro weighed the pros and cons of moving. Sanji was the only pro he could think of, well that and being a bit further from his prying mother. Zoro shivered as he remembered his phone call with her after he returned from New York.

"I don't have a place to stay, nor a job. I do have savings, but it's to start up my own dojo. I just can't do it right now, no matter how much I want to, and believe me, I want to." Zoro reached out and ran his fingers through Sanji's hair trying to repair the mess the cook had made of it. He cheered inwardly when the blonde didn't move away from his touch.

"What if I gave you a job? And a place to stay that's not my apartment?" Sanji closed his eyes and prayed that his foster father would approve of this move.

"I'd say what's the catch?" Zoro brought his hand back to the bar top and waited for the pitch.

"The Old Geezer left me another building besides the Baratie. It's an old general store just a few blocks from the restaurant. With a little money, and a lot of effort, I think someone could make a pretty good training facility out of it. There's even a large area upstairs that could be converted into an apartment." Sanji couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. He'd just offered up part of his inheritance to a man he thought he might be completely smitten with. "It's not jewelry, but it is big. So, what do you say?"

Zoro sat in complete shock trying to let his offer sink in. He had just been handed the first step to his dream by the one man he wanted to share his life with. He looked to Robin for confirmation that he had heard the blonde right. The tears in her eyes along with the little smile said yes. He wanted so bad to just grab the blonde up and smash their lips together, but knew the first move must be the cook's.

"I'd say you could start with a kiss, and then maybe refill my glass." Zoro smirked at the blonde whose eyes popped open when he spoke, and leaned forward until his lips were less than an inch from the other's he so desperately craved.

Sanji scowled at his lover's superior smirk and nipped at his lips causing the taller man to back up in surprise. Sanji reached out and grabbed Zoro's head with both hands and crushed their mouths together. The kiss was short, but intense, enlisting gasps of shock from the others in the bar. Zoro kept their foreheads together and chuckled.

"The word's still standing ero-cook."

"Fuck you, Marimo."

"Anytime, just not here."


End file.
